LA HEREDERA -ADAPTACION
by SAILOR COSMOSS
Summary: Como única heredera de un millonario, Serena Gakis se convertiría algún día en una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo. Sin embargo, había algo que su dinero no podía comprar: la libertad. Cuando su padre le ordeno casarse con el magnate griego Darien Christoulakis, Serena decidió que huiría durante la noche de bodas. Pero, para su propia sorpresa, Serena pronto se encontró cautivad
1. Chapter 1

LA HEREDERA

LYNNE GRAHAM

Como única heredera de un millonario, Serena Gakis se convertiría algún día en

una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo. Sin embargo, había algo que su dinero no

podía comprar: la libertad. Cuando su padre le ordeno casarse con el magnate griego

Darien Christoulakis, Serena decidió que huiría durante la noche de bodas.

Pero, para su propia sorpresa, Serena pronto se encontró cautivada por el encantador

Darien. Y, a medida que se iba acercando el día de la boda, se fue dando cuenta de

que iba a tener que tomar una difícil decisión. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a su flamante

esposo?

_SU DINERO NO PODÍA COMPRAR LA LIBERTAD_

CAPÍTULO 1

—Antes o después tendrás que casarte con "alguien" —señalo Mamoru

Christuolakis—. ¿Por qué no Serena Gakis?

Darien no contesto. En otro momento de su vida se habría reído a carcajadas si

su padre le hubiera sugerido un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero llevaba casi 2 años

sumido en un infierno de dolor, del que solo escapaba enfrascándose en el trabajo. En

un intento desesperado por llenar el vacío que lo asolaba, había tenido múltiples

aventuras, pero esas relaciones sexuales tan solo le habían dejado un regusto

amargo.

—Es un honor que Minos Gakis haya penso en nuestra familia para su hija —

continuo Mamoru con persistencia, observando a su impredecible hijo—. Tiene muy

buena opinión de tu visión para los negocios y le preocupa su salud. "Necesita" un

yerno en quien confiar.

Darien, escucho con escepticismo el astuto discurso de su padre, que parecía

sugerir que un matrimonio concertado por la familia, en vez de por los interesados,

fuera habitual en Grecia, aunque ya no lo era en absoluto. Además, le asombraba que

el interés demostrado por uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo hubiera cegado a

su padre, haciéndole olvidar otras cosas mucho menos agradables.

—Minos Gakis es un malvado y un matón. Tu lo sabes y yo también.

—Aún así su hija Serena es una joven decente y bien educada —siguió Mamoru con

determinación, convencido de que solo un matrimonio como ese podría apartar a su

hijo de la vida de fiestas y escándalos continuos que estaba destrozando el corazón

de su madre—. No veo razón que impida que, con el tiempo, seas feliz con ella.

El rostro delgado y poderoso de Darien se contrajo con un rictus de amargura.

Desde que Beryl, a quien había amado por encima de todo, se había ido para siempre, no se creía capaz de ser feliz con mujer alguna. Decidió no mencionar ese

tema, porque su padre no era hipócrita y no se callaría.

Los padres de Darien, griegos y muy conservadores, habían odiado a Beryl y

se habían negado a aceptarla como esposa de su único hijo. Su reputación de mujer

alocada y su turbio pasado ofendían su sensibilidad. Cuando se comprometió con ella

la reacción de su padre fue la ira y la de su madre el llanto y Darien corto todo vinculo

con ellos. El enfrentamiento había empezado a suavizarse después de la muerte de

Beryl, pero solo porque Darien estaba tan desesperado que era incapaz de hacer el

esfuerzo de rechazar a su familia.

Sin embargo, desde entonces, cada negocio que hacia era una mina de oro. Ya

era mucho mas rico que su padre porque, mientras Mamoru había heredado una

fortuna y se había limitado a conservarla, Darien se había dedicado al capital del

riesgo y al desarrollo de programas informáticos, olvidando la cautela. Era muy irónico

que sus increíbles ganancias de los últimos meses hubieran hecho que Minos Gakis,

el magnate multimillonario, lo considerara como un posible yerno.

—Ni siquiera he visto a la hija de Gakis –dijo Darien secamente.

—Claro que sí —contradijo Mamoru—. Según Minos, la viste cuando pasaste la

noche en Lexos.

Darien frunció el entrecejo. Hacia un par de meses su yate había tenido

problemas en una tormenta, cerca de la costa de Lexos y había llamado por radio

para que le permitieran atracar; Gakis tenia forma de evitar de malas maneras la visita

de intrusos en su isla. Aunque Darien había sido bien recibido y agasajado con todo

tipo de lujos, había sido una noche espantosa.

Aunque tenía más de sesenta años, Minos tenia un pequeño harén de bellísimas

jovenes en su casa palaciega, y había invitado a Darien a elegir a una para completar

la diversión de la noche. El sintió repulsión al ver lo dispuestas que estaban las

aduladoras jovencitas a satisfacer los deseos del viejo. Pero Darien no había cometido

el error de comentar los excesos sexuales de Minos con nadie. Minos Gakis era un

enemigo implacable y despiadado y solo un estúpido se atrevería a provocar su ira.

Darien Christoulakis no quería que nada amenazara su recién creado emperio

empresarial...

No creía que ninguna de las jovencitas que había visto fuera Serena Gakis. Darien

soltó una carcajada seca; Gakis distaba de ser un personaje agradable, pero no

estaba loco. Por más que lo pensó, no recordaba haber visto a ninguna otra mujer esa

noche, excepto el ama de llaves, que lo había llevado a su suite ardiendo de ira y

frustración por como se había burlado Gakis cuando se negó a dormir con una de sus

prostitutas.

—Deja que refresque tu memoria —dijo Mamoru Christoulakis incomodo, ya que

había contado con que su hijo recordara a la joven sin tener que ver una foto.

Darien miro la foto con incredulidad y la reconoció de inmediato. Mascullo una

maldición. Aunque estaba de perfil, recordó la inclinación sumisa de la cabeza, el pelo

claro recogido en un moño severo y los rasgos frágiles y delicados del rostro.

—¡Creí que era el ama de llaves! —exclamo Darien indignado, pero sus pómulos

se tiñeron levemente; aquella noche, a pesar de su ira, no había sido inmune al

encanto natural de la joven.

La recordaba demasiado bien: rasgos finos y delicados, ojos azul cielo como

, sorprendentes e inesperados en una mujer griega. Una belleza natural: la

antítesis total de las chicas voluptuosas y artificiales que habían desfilado ante él por

orden de si anfitrión. Nunca se había insinuado a una sirvienta, pero esa noche solo lo

habían detenido el silencio y formalidad de ella y su innato sentido de la justicia.

—Tengo entendido que Serena apenas ha salido de la isla. Su padre opina que las

mujeres deben quedarse en casa —comento Mamoru Christoulakis, con cierta

fascinación; él tenia una esposa y dos hijas que no se lo pensaban dos veces antes

de volar a cualquier lugar de Europa para visitar a sus amigas o ir de compras.

—Puede que en el futuro considere la posibilidad de un matrimonio de

conveniencia —concedió Darien, pensando que Serena debería haberse presentado de

inmediato—. Pero no tengo ningún interés de casarme con la excéntrica hija de Gakis.

Al menos, me gustaría una esposa con personalidad.

—Un mínimo de personalidad da mucho de si —arguyo Mamoru con

vehemencia, insistiendo en lo que consideraba una gran oportunidad para su hijo—. Y

antes de criticar las carencias de Serena Gakis, deberías preguntarte que tienes "tu" que

ofrecerle a una mujer.

—¿En que sentido? –inquirió Darien con voz seca.

—Si no tienes corazón que ofrecer, solo se casara contigo una cazafortunas —

advirtió Mamoru con frustración—. Tu reputación de mujeriego es tal que la mayoría de

nuestros amigos no quieren que sus hijas se relacionen contigo.

—No me interesan las vírgenes fervorosas ni las arribistas ambiciosas, así que

hacen muy bien —masculló Darien con desprecio.

Mamoru Christoulakis contuvo un suspiro. Había hecho lo posible por convencer

a su hijo, con la esperanza de que el reto de participar en la amplia red de Sociedades

Gakis lo tentara. Había pensado que podría atraerlo al aspecto practico de un acuerdo

matrimonial que apenas le exigiría esfuerzo personal. Sabía que comentar lo

beneficioso que seria casarse con la futura heredera de una fortuna, no habría servido

de nada.

—A Minos le ofenderá que te niegues sin más —apunto Mamoru atribulado—.

Quiere que te reúnas con él para discutir la propuesta. ¿Qué mal puede hacer eso?

—Lo pensare –dijo Darien, mirando a su padre con ojos oscuros y fríos, que sus

competidores habían aprendido a respetar. No estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, pero

el recuerdo de esa noche en Lexos lo intrigaba.

Serena se miro en el espejo cuidadosamente, los ojos verde jade llenos de

tensión;: que su padre la convocara formalmente era extraño y amedrentador.

Llevaba el pelo rubio claro recogido. El vestido azul oscuro apenas dejaba que

se insinuaran las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo, y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

En una multitud, habría pasado desapercibida; esa era la imagen que su padre le

exigía: modesta, discreta y asexuada. No le importaba lo más mínimo que sus ideas

pertenecieran a otros tiempos y estuvieran fuera de lugar en una familia rica y educada; se enorgullecía de sus raíces campesinas y no veía razón para permitir al

mundo exterior invadiera el reino feudal de su isla.

Minos Gakis era un hombre dominante y controlador con un carácter explosivo

que podía convertirse en violencia en segundos y que consideraba a la mujer un ser

inferior y una posesión. Ya de niña, Serena había aprendido el código de

comportamiento que debía mantener ante su padre, y sabía controlar la lengua y

mantener la cabeza gacha. En más de una ocasión lo había visto golpear a su madre,

ya fallecida. Cuando creció, por mucho que Amanda Gakis intentara protegerla, ella

también había sufrido los mismos malos tratos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente. Serena dio un respingo y se volvió

hacia el rostro delgado y agrio de Kalliope, la hermana de padre.

—¿Por qué estas siempre mirándote al espejo? —resoplo Kalliope con

desprecio—. Es una tontería siendo tan fea. Si hubieras nacido Gakis, serías una

belleza.

Serena, acostumbrado a las pullas de la mujer, se resistió a la tentación de

preguntarle que había fallado en su caso, pues seria difícil encontrar algo atractivo en

sus rasgos afilados. En cuanto a lo de "no" haber nacido Gakis, Serena sabia

perfectamente que era adoptada, y evitaba los enfrentamientos con Kalliope, para que

no se quejara a su hermano de que había sido grosera.

Se tía cumplía con fervor religioso las normas de su Minos y la satisfacía

denunciar ante él a cualquier incauto que no lo hiciera. Kalliope no había tenido

problemas para dominar a la gentil inglesa que su hermano había tomado como

esposa, pero su hija adoptiva era un hueso mas duro de roer. Serena no contestaba mal

y demostraba un respeto superficial, pero desde que, cuatro años antes, la habían

traído gritando y pataleando de vuelta del aeropuerto de Atenas, había en su mirada

una determinación estoica, y Kalliope se sentía frustrada como un mosquito que

aguijoneara a una víctima insensible.

—Tu padre tiene noticias interesantes para ti —informo Kalliope secamente.

—Me encantara escucharlas —dijo Serena cruzando la antesala al dormitorio

lentamente, con aprensión.

—Has sido una hija muy desagradecida —réprobo duramente Kalliope—. ¡No te

mereces lo que vas a tener!

¿Qué podía ser? El obvio resentimiento de su tía exacerbo la curiosidad de Serena,

pero el nudo de ansiedad que sentía en el estomago se acrecentó. Era incapaz de

estar ante su padre sin sentir miedo, y el no era un hombre que hiciera regalos. De

hecho, Serena se preguntaba a menudo si su padre sentia placer al negarle todo lo que

deseaba. Nunca la había querido y, cuando su madre adoptiva murió, disfruto

contándole por que la habían adoptado.

Amanda Gakis había tenido un niño, Cosmas, al año de casarse, pero en los

siete años siguientes no volvió a concebir. Minos Gakis, desesperado por no tener un

segundo hijo, oyó decir que algunas mujeres se quedaban embarazadas después de

adoptar uno. Se pensaba que, al satisfacer su deseo de tener otro hijo, la mujer se

relajaba y era mas fácil que volviera a concebir. Por desgracia, la llegada de Serena no

había cumplido esas expectativas. Como Minos solo la consideraba un medio para un

fin, nunca había contado con su afecto paterno.

Su tía la dejo en el vestíbulo, ante el despacho de su padre. Ambas sabían que

la haría esperar. Rígida de tensión, Serena miro por la ventana, sin inmutarse ante la

maravillosa vista de la bahía. La dorada luz del sol y el intenso azul del cielo se

reflejaban sobre el mar Egeo. Lexos era una isla preciosa, y la enorme casa contaba

con todas las comodidades que se podían comprar con dinero. Sin embargo, nada

podía compensarle a Serena el saberse tan prisionera en casa de su padre como un

criminal en una celda de castigo.

La libertad que ansiaba seguía estando fuera de su alcance. Llevaba 4

interminables años sin salir de la isla, pues Minos ya no confiaba en ella. Había

planificado mal la escapada, había malgastado su oportunidad y había puesto a su

padre sobre aviso.

En aquella época seguía un tratamiento de ortodoncia en Atenas, y había sido

fácil salir de la clínica dental sin que la vieran los guardaespaldas, meterse en un taxi

e ir al aeropuerto. Pero no había consultado los horarios de antemano, y no tuvo la

sensatez suficiente de comprar un billete para el primer vuelo internacional que

saliera. Quería ir a Londres y se había sentado a esperar como una tonta, hasta que

sus guardaespaldas la sacaron arrastras del aeropuerto. Se estremecido al recordar el

recibimiento de su enojado e incrédulo padre, que nunca había soñado que se

atreviera a intentar escapar de su tiranía.

Su madre nunca lo había echo. Pero eso era porque el espiritu de Amanda

Gakis había sucumbido a los ataques verbales y físicos de su marido.

—¿Dónde iría? —le había preguntado su madre con asombro cuando Serena,

entonces una adolescente, le sugirió que escapara de ese matrimonio abusivo—.

¿Cómo viviría? Fuera donde fuera, tu padre me encontraría. No me dejaría marchar...

¡me quiere demasiado!

Serena, con un cinismo que no correspondía a sus años, había pensado que el

amor había convertido en víctima a la bella madre que ella adoraba. El amor era una

de las excusas favoritas de Amanda para justificar la violencia que había aceptado

como parte de su vida, otra era la adicción al trabajo de su marido, que lo volvía

agresivo, y otra, su propia e inexcusable estupidez. Se culpaba a si misma. Incluso

mientras moría lentamente de una enfermedad terminal, se había culpado por causar

dolor e inconvenientes a su marido y a su hijo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al comprender cuanto echaba de menos a

esa mujer cuyo amor la había protegido de los peores momentos de su padre.

—Señorita Gakis... entre —dijo el secretario personal de su padre, con una

sonrisa aduladora.

Minos Gakis estaba de pie bajo su propio y favorecedor retrato. Era un hombre

fuerte y de presencia imponente, pero aún no había recuperado el peso perdido

mientras seguía un tratamiento contra el cáncer. Aunque el tratamiento había tenido

éxito, tenia el rostro grisáceo y estaba más demacrado que meses antes. Por primera

vez, Serena penso que, para ser un hombre tan fuerte y vigoroso, estaba tardando

mucho en recuperarse.

—¿Estás bien, papá? —se oyó decir instintivamente.

—Veo que echaremos mucho de menos a mi cariñosa y compasiva hija —

replico Minos con ironía.

iban a echarla de menos. La esperanza la asalto con tanta fuerza que le

temblaron las rodillas. ¿La habría perdonado por intentar escaparse? ¿Iba a permitirle

llevar una vida más normal?

—Después de todos estos años, por fin vas a serme útil —informo el hombre

con satisfacción.

Serena comprendió la estupidez de su esperanza. Su padre nunca había echo

nada para complacerla. Se había derrumbado ante la tumba de su madre, pero ese

reflejo de humanidad quedaba eclipsado por los recuerdos del daño físico y mental

que había infligido a una mujer incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

—Te he encontrado un marido —anuncio Minos.

La sorpresa casi hizo que Serena se tambaleara, y aunque se esforzó por no

mostrar ninguna reacción, no pudo evitar un leve gemido estrangulado. ¿Por qué le

había buscado un marido? Tenía que ser algo beneficioso para él. Se mordió la

lengua, una sola pregunta o exclamación lo harían reaccionar como si hubiera sido

una impertinente.

—Habla cuando te hablen —era una lección que Serena había aprendido bien en

su infancia —. Una hija respetuosa no cuestiona las decisiones de su padre.

El silencio, como una losa, hizo que se pusiera aún más rígida, mientras espera

a que el hablara de nuevo. La idea de un marido la dejaba anonadada, nunca se lo

había planteado; sobre todo porque era consciente de su padre disfrutaba teniendo a

su familia a su disposición, dependiendo de él en cuerpo y alma.

—Si Cosmas no hubiera muerto —dijo el anciano refiriéndose a su hijo, que se

había estrellado con su avioneta el año anterior—, ni se me hubiera pasado por la

cabeza un matrimonio así para ti. Pero eres lo único que tengo y algún día heredaras

Sociedades Gakis.

—Yo... ¿voy a ser su heredera? —susurro, aún mas asombrada por esta

segunda noticia.

—¿Quién más hay? —soltó una risa sardónica—. Legalmente, eres mi hija,

aunque no tengas una sola gota de sangre mía.

Ella estaba orgullosa de no ser una Gakis, sabiendo que no llevaba la lacra de

sus genes, y se quedo paralizada, perdida en pensamientos frenéticos. No quería

heredar Sociedades Gakis. Su gigantesco imperio de negocios era el monstruo que le

había dado su poder incuestionable. La riqueza lo había echo intocable. Sin dudarlo,

destruiría a todos lo que se le oponían y su esfera de influencia era casi infinita. Una y

otra vez, la avaricia de los demás lo protegía, pues sobornaba a cualquiera que

pudiera sacar a la luz sus corruptos negocios... o incluso lo que ocurría en su propia

casa.

El labio superior de Serena se perlo de sudor. Su padre acababa de decirle que le

había encontrado un esposo, desearía estar pensando en eso y no en otras cosas. Se

sentia mareada, y escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón como un martilleo en la

cabeza.

De repente, comprendió por que no pensaba en que la iban a casar como si

fuera una novia medieval, sin derecho a opinar. No servia para nada darle vueltas a

algo que no podía cambiar. Si lo desafiaba la haría daño, no tenia ningún escrúpulo y convertido en una cobarde, un despojo sin agallas para iniciar una lucha que sabía

que no poda ganar.

—Estoy impresionado —comento Minos Gakis con un tono tranquilo que a ella

le provoco un escalofrío—. Ahora sabes el lugar que te corresponde en la vida. Eso es

bueno, porque no voy a aceptar ninguna tontería en este caso. Como padre tuyo, sé lo

que te conviene.

—Sí, papá —musito ella débilmente.

—¿Ni siquiera deseas saber quien será tu marido? —se burlo él, encantado con

su sumisión.

—Si tu quieres decírmelo —murmuro ella.

—Darien Christoulakis.

—¿Darien... Christoulakis? —temblorosa, alzo los ojos y se encontró con la

mirada divertida de su padre.

Su rostro triangular perdió todo vestigio de color al recordar, con demasiado

claridad, la noche que había conocido a Darien Christoulakis. Dejo que sus pestañas

largas y oscuras cayeran sobre sus ojos para ocultar su mirada. Darien Christoulakis,

el mujeriego nº 1, que parecía adepto a ocupar los titulares de las paginas de

negocios y las de sociedad. El tipo al que no le gustaban las sabanas de satén y que

había insistido en que se las cambiaran, aunque era ya de madrugada. El hombre

cuya prometida se había ahogado nadando borracha a la luz de la luna. El que la

había tratado como a una criada, sin darse cuenta de que era un ser humano. Ese

hombre tan increíblemente guapo que no había podido evitar mirarlo a pesar suyo...

—No me extraña que te asombres de tu buena fortuna —murmuro Minos Gakis

con voz desagradable—. Pero supongo que no necesito añadir que no debes esperar

fidelidad. Esto es un acuerdo de negocios. Ocupara el lugar que ocupaba tu hermano

y, como marido tuyo, pasara a ser parte de la familia.

Para Serena, cada una de sus palabras fue como un jarro de agua helada que se

filtrara en sus venas. Estaba brutalmente claro. Era solo el medio para conseguir

situar a Darien Christoulakis en un puesto de confianza como yerno.

—Es brillante, decidido, fuerte. Me costo mucho conseguir que aceptara esta

alianza. Pero lo necesito. Cuando llegue mañana, harás cuanto sea necesario para

mantenerlo contento. ¿Esta claro? —presiono su padre.

—Sí, papá —asintió ella, con los labios blancos.

—Incluso cuando te conviertas en su mujer, tu lealtad estará ante todo conmigo.

No le dirás que eres adoptada. Los Christoulakis están muy orgullosos de su árbol

genealógico. No les avergonzaras ni ofenderás diciéndoles que eres ilegitima, ni que

tienes a una hermana melliza que no es más que una vulgar prostituta. Ni intentaras

ponerte en contacto con ella. ¿Lo has entendido?

El frágil cuerpo de Serena se estremeció un segundo. Sintió una oleada de ira y de

amarga repulsión, pero la dominaba la desesperación. Comprendía que el futuro que

su padre había diseñado para ella seria tan vacío y limitado como el presente. Quería

casarla con un desconocido para que lo espiara. Le obligaba a seguir viviendo una

mentira y no quería que se supiera que era adoptada. Además, insultaba a la hermana otro lado.

—Contéstame, Serena —gruño él.

—Sí, papá. Lo entiendo —replico como un robot.

En cuanto acabó la entrevista, fue directamente al gimnasio. Se cambio de ropa

e inicio jna rigurosa sesion de entrenamiento para eliminar las tensiones de su cuerpo.

Se escedio y acabo derrumbándose en un colchoneta, empapada y temblorosa. Fue

en ese momento cuando comprendio por qué la noticia de su boda deberia llenarla de

alegría y alivio.

¡El minuto en que abandonara la isla con su esposo, seria el que iniciara la

cuenta hacia atrás y su risa resono en el gimnasio. Darien Christoulakis seria su

pasaporte hacia la libertad, no su futuro guardian, no un nuevo señor y dueño de su

vida.

Tras haber convivido con un macho dominante y agresivo, no pensaba aceptar a

un segundo. Era esencial que Darien se casara con ella para sacarla de Lexos. Ni

siquiera su padre sospecharia que era capaz de abandonar a su marido después de la

boda. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de un hombre tan solicitado y atractivo, cuya foto

se decia era la más popular en las taquillas y dormitorios de los colegios femeninos

del mundo.

Serena esbozo una sonrisa y se tiro de espaldas en la colchoneta para hacer

planes. Cuando llegara a Inglatera buscaria a su hermana, Misty. Habían pasado mas

de 4 años desde que recibio una carta de ella, pero aún recordaba cada palabra y la

direccion. La casa de acogida de su hermana se llamaba Fossetts, y estaba segura de

que desde allí podria localizarla, aunque hubiera cambiado de residencia. En cambio,

su hermana no sabia nada de ella, ni siquiera como se llamaba. Su verdadero nombre

de pila era Shannon, pero Amanda Gakis se lo habia cambiado. En cualquier caso,

cuando por fin se encontrara con su hermana melliza, tendria que convencerla, con

tacto y amabilidad, de que no tenia por que ser la victima de hombres ricos y

abusivos.

Mientras el helicoptero aterrizaba en Lexos, Darien pensaba en la

desconcertante reunion que habia mantenido con Minos Gakis 48 horas antes, y en el

compromiso que habia asumido de casarse con Serena.

Despues de ofrecerle una asociacion de negocios extremadamente ventajosa,

que habia pillado a Darien por sorpresa, Gakis habia puesto todas las cartas sobre la

mesa. Al contarle la verdad sobre su estado de salud, el magnate se habia puesto, en

gran medida, en sus manos. La noticia de que al multimillonario podian quedarle solo

unos meses de vida, podria desencadenar una caida en picado del valor de las

acciones de Sociedades Gakis, haciandola vulnerable a una oferta pública de compra.

El impero Gakis solo tenia a Minos Gakis al timon. Sus directores ejetutivos no

habian sido elegidos por su capacidad de pensar por sí mismos, sino por su eficiencia al seguir ordenes sin hacer preguntas. Minos necesitaba un brazo derecho, un yerno

atado a la empresa por vinculos familiares, que se hiciera cargo mientras el recibia

otro tratamiento en el hospital. Si no se recuperaba, ¿qué le ocurriria a una hija

educada como una novicia de convento, en una isla, que no tenia la mas minima idea

de cómo era el mundo real? Una jovencita que heredaria billones y se convertiria en la

meta de todos los cazadores de fortuna del mundo.

Sin duda, Gakis no solo estaba enfermo fisicamente, era un padre demasiado

celoso de los afectos de su nenita, ¿por qué si no la habia educado en un aislamiento

tan poco natural? Tenia casi 23 años y nunca habia tenido novio. Se pregunto si

Minos Gakis estaba loco; ¿acaso no sabia que su hija se enamoraria locamente del

primer hombre que le prestara atencion?

Darien razono que el mismo podria ser ese hombre y, aunque las mujeres que lo

perseguian y lo miraban con adoracion no lo atraian en absoluto, sus labios se

curvaron en una sonrisa. Serena seria su esposa, y no daba la impresión de ser muy

exigente. Si ella lo queria, quiza su matrimonio de conveniencia tuviera mas

posibilidades. Pero, ¿qué clase de mujer permitia que la vendieran como si no fuera

más que una mercancia?

La "mercancia" en cuestion, estaba igual de pensativa. Iuone estaba decidiendo

como tratar a Darien y hacer que se sintiera seguro. No queria que diera marcha atrás

y estroperara sus planes; tampoco olvidaba que su padre habia dicho que le habia

costado mucho convencerlo. Hubiera deseado poder demostrarle que tenia mucho

mejor aspecto que el que le permitian las circunstancias. Pero era imposible, su padre

se enfadaria si aparecia maquillada y con un modelito de los que se ponia para

animarse en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

Por desgracia, lo unico en lo que pensaria Darien Christoulakis al mirarla sera…

sexo. Arrugo la nariz. Se preguntaria como seria ella en la cama. Era griego, y un

obseso sexual. Y habia quedado como un imbecil dos años antes, enamorandose de

una avariciosa mujerzuela cuyo unico don era su capacidad de mostrar los pechos y el

trasero en publico, con una regularidad monotona. Serena se hizo a la idea de que se

enfrentaba a un macho basiaco, cargado de testosterona, que dejaba su

supuestamente brillante cerebro a la puerta del dormitorio. Ella, en cambio, tenia un

aspecto sencillo y asexuado, y el podria asustarse. Tenia que atraerlo... de algun

modo, convencerle de que, aunque no pareciera atractiva inicialmente, la noche de

bodas seria espectacular.

Serena no tenia intenciond e asistir a esa noche de bodas, pero el no lo

sospecharia. Le daria su merecido. ¿Qué clase de hombre accedia a casarse como

parte de un frio e interesado trato de negocioes? ¡Solo podia ser un cerdo sexista,

dominante y ansioso de poder!

Cuando Darien Christoulakis bajo del helicoptero, Ïone, rigida como una estatua

y diminuta al lado de su padre, se recordo que ese era el cerdo egoista y caprichoso

que le habia obligado a cambiarle las sabanas a las dos de la mañana.

Pero no recordaba el impacto que provocaba Darien en persona, y cuanto mas

se acercaba, mas le costaba respirar, era increiblemente atractivo. La dorada luz del

sol resplandecia en su pelo corto y negro, acentuando la definida estructura osea de

su rostro, los impresionantes ojos oscuros, su mandibula agresuba y su carismatica

boca. Llevaba un traje gris perla que acentuaba sus anchos hombros, caderas

estrechas y piernas largas y poderosas. Camino hacia ellos sin titubear, como si no le

impresionara una situacion que habria incomodado a noventa y nueve hombres de

cada cien.

El corazón de Serena latia acelerado y habria temblado, de no ser por tantos años

de autodisciplina. La enojaba su vibrantre seguridad en si mismo, pero la

impresionaba su demostracion de poder, tranquilidad y dureza. Si daba un paso en

falso o decia una palabra de más, su padre lo arruinaria. ¿No sabia que entraba en la

boca del lobo? ¿No entendia que si se unia a la familia Gakis estaria vendiendo su

alma al diabloÇ?

—Serena... —Darien miro los ojos azules como el cielo, los ojos femeninos más

impenetrables que habia visto en su vida, limpios de expresion alguna, y se quedo sin

palabras. Tenia el rostro palido de una _madonna, _con una simetria pura y perfecta...

intocable. A distancia parecia una muñeca, pero de cerca era más bien una estatua de

hielo: frigida de cabeza a pies. La noche de bodas iba a ser un autentico reto.

—Darien... —Serena musito su nombre, aunque apenas tenia oxigeno para hacerlo.

Darien observó el rubor que teñía sus mejillas, el aleteo tembloroso de sus

pestañas oscuras y la leve relajacion ed sus labios, que adquirieron suavidad y

sensualidad al hablar. Percibio el latido acelerado de una vena junto a su clavicula y

comprendio que no era cuestion de frialdad o de indiferencia, Serena estaba muy

nerviosa y luchaba por ocultarlo. Sintio una punzada de satisfaccion y una sonrisaCuando Darien Christoulakis bajo del helicoptero, Ïone, rigida como una estatua

y diminuta al lado de su padre, se recordo que ese era el cerdo egoista y caprichoso

que le habia obligado a cambiarle las sabanas a las dos de la mañana.

Pero no recordaba el impacto que provocaba Darien en persona, y cuanto mas

se acercaba, mas le costaba respirar, era increiblemente atractivo. La dorada luz del

sol resplandecia en su pelo corto y negro, acentuando la definida estructura osea de

su rostro, los impresionantes ojos oscuros, su mandibula agresuba y su carismatica

boca. Llevaba un traje gris perla que acentuaba sus anchos hombros, caderas

estrechas y piernas largas y poderosas. Camino hacia ellos sin titubear, como si no le

impresionara una situacion que habria incomodado a noventa y nueve hombres de

cada cien.

El corazón de Serena latia acelerado y habria temblado, de no ser por tantos años

de autodisciplina. La enojaba su vibrantre seguridad en si mismo, pero la

impresionaba su demostracion de poder, tranquilidad y dureza. Si daba un paso en

falso o decia una palabra de más, su padre lo arruinaria. ¿No sabia que entraba en la

boca del lobo? ¿No entendia que si se unia a la familia Gakis estaria vendiendo su

alma al diabloÇ?

—Serena... —Darien miro los ojos azules como el cielo, los ojos femeninos más

impenetrables que habia visto en su vida, limpios de expresion alguna, y se quedo sin

palabras. Tenia el rostro palido de una _madonna, _con una simetria pura y perfecta...

intocable. A distancia parecia una muñeca, pero de cerca era más bien una estatua de

hielo: frigida de cabeza a pies. La noche de bodas iba a ser un autentico reto.

—Darien... —Serena musito su nombre, aunque apenas tenia oxigeno para hacerlo.

Darien observó el rubor que teñía sus mejillas, el aleteo tembloroso de sus

pestañas oscuras y la leve relajacion ed sus labios, que adquirieron suavidad y

sensualidad al hablar. Percibio el latido acelerado de una vena junto a su clavicula y

comprendio que no era cuestion de frialdad o de indiferencia, Serena estaba muy

nerviosa y luchaba por ocultarlo. Sintio una punzada de satisfaccion y una sonrisa

lenta y peligrosa curvo su atractiva boca.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

—Traenos café... —espeto Minos Gakis a Serena cuando los 3 entraron en la casa.

Serena, consciente de la velada sorpresa de Darien ante la brusca peticion, se

sonrojo. Le dolio mas de lo habitual ser tratada con desden en presencia de Darien.

Pero, ocultando su verguanza, alzo la cabeza e irguio los hombros. Rezando porque

su padre estuviera demasiado ocupado para verla, camino por el largo vestibulo de mármol con pasos cortos y lentos, contoneando las caderas con un movimiento sutil y

sensual.

Conocia esos pequeños trucos visuales que empleaban las mujeres con el sexo

masculino. Habia tenido muchas posibilidades de observar el comportamiento de las

voluptuosas rubias que su padre llevaba a Lexos cuando tenia visitas. Por supuesto,

en esas ocasiones se suponia que ella debia de actuar como si no supiera lo que

ocurria y quedarse en su propia ala de la villa, pero con el paso de los años Minos

Gakis se habia vuelto menos discreto. Serena habia visto a esas mujeres en la piscina y

habia observado como utilizaban sus encantos para seducir a los lujuriosos visitantes

masculinos. Fruncio los labios con un gesto de disgusto.

Mientras escuchaba a su anfitrion, Darien la observo y sus negras cejas se

fruncieron levemente. La lentitud fluida de su paso atrajo su mirada a la femenina

curva de su trasero, y después a sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas. Se movia con la

gracia de una bailarina, pero había otra cualidad, bastante más turbadora, que le

provoco una sorprendente tension en la entrepierna.

Segundos despues, Serena desaparecio de la vista y se apoyo contra la fría pared,

temblando por la tension de esa farsa que le parecia denigrante. Tenia que interesar a

Darien y convencerlo de que queria casarse con él, si sospechaba lo contrario podria

cambiar de opinion y todas sus esperanzas de escapar de la isla quedarian en nada.

Se estremecio al pensarlo. Pero intentar atraer a un hombre por primera vez en su

vida, y hacerlo en presencia de su padre exigia un grado de valentia y sutilidad que no

creia poseer.

Mientras recogia la bandeja con el café, ya preparado, Serena penso que, aunque

se habia esforzado mucho por olvidar la desconcertante personalidad de

Christoulakis, su llegada la habia afectado mas de lo previsto.

Aquella noche, un par de meses antes, la había aliviado que él la confundiera

con una empleada, ya que era humillante que su padre la tratara como a una sirvienta

en presencia de sus invitados. Darien habia estado demasiado enfadado para darse

cuenta. Sus ojos azul oscuros chispeaban con orgullo y tenia la mandibula tensa como el

hierro. Ella se imagino perfectamente como habria jugado su padre con él para

ponerlo en ese estado.

Aún asi, se habia quedado muda como una colegiala cuando vio a Darien

Christoulakis. Aunque habia visto su atractivo rostro en las revistas que leia, siempre

le habia parecido frio y reservado. No esperaba enfrentarse a un hombre tan vibrante

y volatil que parecia rodeado por un aura de energia pura.

Y cuando él la llamo para que cambiara las sabanas de saten que su tia

consideraba el ultimo hito de sofisticaion, no habria tenido por qué hacerlo ella misma;

habia personal de servicio las 24 horas al día. Pero, inexpicablemente, habia ido por

otras sabanas. Cuando regreso el estaba ante el balcon, irradiando una tension que la

puso nerviosa.

Sintiendose culpable como un ladron, pero incapaz de resistir su fascinacion, lo

habia observado de reojo y, por puros nervios, habia tardado muchisimo en hacer la

cama. Pero él habia mostrado indiferencia a su presencia y a su falta de pericia. Sus

ojos solo se habian encontrado una vez y a ella se le seco la boca al ver esos espectaculares ojos. Un segundo despues, él le dio la espalda y salio al balcon hasta

que ella se marcho.

Cuando entro al solon principal con la bandeja cargada, vio que su padre estaba

sentado fuera en la galeria, a la sombra de la parra y se le encogio el corazón. Darien,

a quien no parecian impresionar las alturas, estaba apoyado en el muro bajo que

estaba construido en el mismo borde del acantilado. Serena apreto con fuerza las asas

de la bandeja, mientras intentaba no ver la vista panoramica y superar la sensacion

de mareo y terror que siempre sentia en la galeria.

—Yo me ocupare de la bandeja —Darien se acerco al observar la palidez de su

rostro.

Serena se quedo helada al ver que habia interrumpido su conversacion para

ayudarla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azulados ojos oscuros, enmarcados por

pestañas largas y negras, y le dio un vuelco el corazon. Él le quito la bandeja y la llevo

a la mesa de piedra. Ella pego la espalda a la pared de la casa mientras se acercaba

para servir el café.

—Tienes vertigo —murmuro Darien.

—Debe superarlo —comento secamente Minos Gakis.

—Es una tonteria, irracional —se excuso Serena, consciente de que su padre

estaba irritado porque habia interrumpido su dialogo—. No debo dejar que me domine.

Darien la estudio. Estaba esfordandose por controlar su miedo, pero estaba

blanca como una sabana y la cafetera temblaba en su mano. En cambio, su padre,

sonreia. Darien sintio el impulso de levantarlo del asiento y suspenderlo de cabeza

sobre el acantilado para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Serena se derrumbo en la silla mas cercana e intento recuperar el control. Estaba

acostumbrada a que su padre la ignorara así que se centro en Darien mientras ellos

dos hablaban de negocios. Supuso que debia haberle causado muy mala impresión al

desvelar su miedoa las alturas. No era la mejor manera de impresionar a un hombre

reputado por su afición a los deportes de riesgo.

Darien la miro con esos brillantes ojos azul oscuro y una inexperada oleada

de calor recorrio el cuerpo de Serena. Apreto los dientes para controlar su respiracion y

aparto la vista. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras, avergonzada e irritada,

intentaba controlar su reaccion instintiva ante su poderosa masculinidad.

No tenia intencion seguir los pasos de su infortunada madre, y permitir que su

cuerpo mandara sobre su cerebro. Era un hombre impresionante, pero eso no servia

para nada. Un canalla mujeriego como Darien Christoulakis no tenia cabida en el

futuro que anhelaba. Ningun hombre iba a romperle el corazon ni a controlarla.

Cuando fuera libre, si alguien rompia corazones seria ella. Concentrandose en esa

ambicion, Serena se acomodo en la silla, arqueo la espalda y movio las piernas para

permitir que el bajo de la falda subiera unos centimetros más.

Darien, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, se divertia con su intento por

parecer una mujer sensual simplemente mostrando una rodilla; era consciente de que

cada movimiento provocativo era forzado. Se pregunto si intentaba convencerlo de

que no se casara con ella, o si seria al reves. Fuera lo que fuera, empezaba a

comprender que esa dulce cara virginal era engañosa.

Serena echo la cabeza rubia hacia atrás, bajo las pestañas y se paso la punta de la

lengua por el labio inferior. Él clavo los ojos en esa carne rosa que humedecia una

boca llena y sensual. Menos divertido, su delgado y fuerte cuerpo se contrajo con una

oleada de deseo sexual que lo enfureció. ¿Por qué estaba jugando con el?

—Debo atender una llamada de negocios, Darien... —Minos Gakis se puso de

pie con cansancio—. Serena se ocupara de ti. Comentaremos los detalles de la boda en

la cena.

Serena se quedo anonadada. Si iban a discutir los detalles de la boda, entonces ya

estaba decidido. Si Darien habia aceptado casarse con ella antes de llegar a Lexos,

sus intentos de parecerle mas atractiva habian sido una estupida perdida de tiempo y

energia. Para Darien, su valor residia en su apellido, Gakis, y en su dote, no en su

apariencia ni en su personalidad. Se ruborizo de vergüenza. Una vez más, acababan

de herirla con el dardo de lo poco que significaba ella por sí misma, pero comprendio

que no seria inteligente de repente la farsa con la que habia intentado atraerlo.

—¿Vamos dentro? —sugirio Darien con firmeza.

Serena se habria negado, pero lo cierto era que estar en la galeria suponia un

castigo para ella. Alzo la vista, noto lo alto que se le veia y, con un resentimiento casi

infantil por su tamaño, asintio y se levanto.

Darien sintio una subita y airada sospecha al dejarla pasar ante el y observar su

innegable atractivo sensual mientras caminaba hacia el salon. Serena Gakis podia ser

una ninfomana alocada y su padre un hombre desesperado por casarla antes de que

involucrara a la familia en un escandalo. Si ese fuera el caso, el dinero de Gakis

impediria que se extendieran los rumores, pero una vergüenza como esa no podia

ocultarse para siempre. Las costantes referencias a la timidez de Serena, su rigida

educacion y aislamiento y su descuidada imagen podian ser un truco para

convencerlo de que era lo que su padre decia. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo podia

saber que no estaban engañandolo para que se casara con una mujer que podía

convertir el apellido Christoulakis en el hazmerreir del mundo entero?

—Tu padre se ha precipitado un poco al hablar sobre los detalles de la boda —

informo Darien, con voz suave como el terciopelo—. Le dije que tu y yo tendriamos

que hablar antes de concretar nada.

—Deberia haberlo imaginado —Serena se tenso, comprendiendo que aun tenia

que ganarselo—. Papá... papá puede ser impaciente. Asume demasiadas cosas.

—¿Quién no lo hace? —Darien poso una mano en su espalda para conducirla

hacia el amplio salon y ella fue tan consciente de su mano, que se imagino que los

dedos atravesaban la tela de su vestido y le quemaban la piel—. Pero me intrigas. No

sé que pensar de ti.

Serena sintio algo muy parecido al panico. Si lo intrigaba,m eso queria decir que

creía que le ocultaba algo. ¿Acaso sospechaba que sus esfuerzos por atraerlo no

eran mas que una farsa? Nunca deberia haber supuesto que podia convencer a un

hombre que habia dormido con decenas de mujeres de que le esperaba una noche de

bodas inolvidable.

—No me conoces —comento Serena con nerviosismo, pasandose una mano por el

vestido para estirarlo, mientras pensaba en como tranquilizarlo—. Pero puedo ser

"cualquier" cosa que quieras que sea. El silencio que siguio tenso los nervios de Serena aún más. Darien fruncio el ceño,

asombrado por esa sorprendente declaracion, y la miro fijamente.

—Simplemente aún no se lo que quieres de mi—afirmo Serena, sacando fuerzas

del miedo que la paralizaba. Si ya lo habia estropeado todo con su pequeña

acctuacion, no tenia nada que perder. Su padre perderia la cabeza con ella y además

seguiria enterrada viva en Lexos años y años.

—¿Lo que quiero de ti? —pregunto Darien fascinado, tras notar la chispa de

panico que habia iluminado sus enormes ojos azul cielo durante un segundo.

—Necesito saber lo que quieres —volvio a decir Serena—. Quizá no quieras que

interfiera en tu vida si nos casamos. Eso no importa. No lo haré. No te preocupes por

eso. Soy una persona practica y muy callada. Ni siquiera sabras que estoy alli.

Cuando sepa lo que te gusta, todo sera como tu quieras.

Darien sintio un fogonazo de compasion y de ira. Era hacia su padre por darle a

Serena la impresión de que tendria que hacer ese tipo de concesiones y compasion

porque ella se sintiera obligada a humillarse ante él.

—Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena, temblorosa, bajo los ojos y apreto los labios. Era una pregunta obvia, que

debia haber previsto, pero era mas dificil de contestar de lo que nunca hubiera

imaginado, pues no solia mentir. Cuando volvio a alzar las pestañas y se encontro con

la intensidad interrogante de esos ojos azul oscuro, se quedo sin aliento y sus

pechos se tensaron bajo el vestido. Noto, avergonzada, que sus pezones se erguian y

una rafaga de calor acariciaba su pelvis. Pero no podia dejar de mirarlo.

—Serena... Soy consciente de que tu padre tiene una personalidad dominante. Si

te sientes presionada...

—¡Oh, no! —interrumpio Serena rapidamente, al ver el rumbo que tomaba el

dialogo—. ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

—No se que pensar —confeso Darien con la franqueza que solo utilizaba con su

propia familia—. Me estas desconcertando.

—Deseo casarme contigo más que nada en el mundo —murmuro Serena entre

dientes, hechizada por la luz de esos ojos, sin saber de donde salian sus palabras.

Los pomulos de Darien se oscurecieron de sorpresa, no esperaba una declaracion tan

emotiva.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera suficiente,

aunque sin duda lo era.

—Tenia una foto tuya en mi armario, en el internado —su clara piel se tiño de

rosa al decirlo—. Todas teniamos fotos. Yo tenia la tuya.

Inicialmente desconcertado al saber que habia sido el amor platonico de una

colegiala, de repente, Darien sonrio, y fue una sonrisa tan amplia y carismatica que a

Serena le temblaron las rodillas.

"Te atrape", penso Serena con satisfaccion, a pesar de esa sonrisa. Se lo habia

creido, y no tenia por qué no hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a la adulacion constante

de mujeres que lo perseguian. De hecho, habia sido una compañera de Serena la que se

moria por el a los quince años. Serena habia pensado que el amor platonico era infantil y

una perdida de energia, y en el armario tenia puestas las fotos de su perro. —Supungo que por algun sitio hay que empezar —concedio Akexio con una risa

grave y divertida.

Se recrimino mentalmente por haber sospechado de sus motivos y de su moral

en la galeria. Su honradez era refrescante pero ingenua. Pero esa ingenuidad era

comprensible habiendo llevado una vida tan protegida. Supuso que era posible que en

el futuro, cuando recordara esa escena, Serena lo odiara por haber escuchado esa torpe

declaracion, ya que él no tenia nada que ofrecer a cambio. En el plano material, nada

en absoluto y eso no le gustaba. De hecho, ya habia decidido como enfrentarse a ese

posible problema.

—Creo que nuestro matrimonio irá mejor si pones tu futura herencia a nombre

de los hijos que podamos tener, y vivimos de mis ingresos —expuso Darien.

Serena se alegro de no tener planes de convertirse en una mujer mantenida. Como

un macho tipico, queria que su esposa dependiera de él. Le asombraba que se

atreviera a sugerir un acuerdo similar solo para conservar su preciado orgullo varonil.

En la misma situacion ningun hombre aceptaria ese acuerdo. Parecia que el no

imaginaba que Serena pudiera ser rica, pero lo era, puesto que habia heredado una

fortuna considerable de manos de su madre y de su hermano. Ni siquiera se

planteaba la posibilidad de tener hijos con el.

—Serena... entiendo que será una decisión muy dificil para ti, pero me gustaria que

la consideraras seriamente —continuo Darien.

—Lo pensare —replico Serena con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Vivir en una casita al estilo

de los Christoulakis? Si hubiera nacido Gakis y se planteara en serio ser su esposa,

las negociaciones habrian terminado en ese momento. Pero en realidad no le

importaba el dinero, la riquiza solo habia creado sufrimiento en su familia.

—Tu padre lo desaprobará, pero no pienso permitir que interfiera en nuestro

matrimonio —él apreto la mandibula y la miro con ojos desafiantes—. Eso tambien

tendras que aceptarlo.

—Sí, por supuesto —Serena estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio al pensar

en su futura escapada. Las palabras de Darien habrian provocado una batalla campal.

Minos Gakis no era un padre cariñoso pero, por orgullo, no permitiria que su hija

viviera en algo menos que un palacio. Se recordo que eso no llegaria a ocurrir; su

relacion con Darien no pasaria del dia de la boda. Además, Darien estaba dictando los

terminos de un pacto de negocios, no de un matromonio.

—Necesito que manifiestes tu propia opìnion —esclamo Darien con

exasperacion, al verla inmovil como una estatua, sin desvelar ningun pensamiento.

Serena penso que no era cierto, las ordenes nunca contaban con la opinion de los

demas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho —contesto, entrecerrando los

ojos, porq ue cada vez que lo miraba volvia a sentir su oscura y letal atraccion.

—Pero tendrás algo que pedirme a mi—insistio él.

—Me gustaria pasar la luna de miel en París —pidio Serena con voz temblorosa—.

Tienes una casa allí, ¿no?

—Tambien tengo una casa preciosa en el Caribe.

A Serena la irrito que incluso le discutiera una peticion tan simple. Era inevitable,

todos los hombres despiadados y con éxito eran incapaces de ceder ante los demás Pero, quisiera o no, irian a París. Tenia que llevarla a una ciudad para que pudiera

abandonarlo. Organizar una escapada desde un lugar remoto como el Caribe podría

ser demasiado dificil.

—Podriamos hacer un crucero —sugirio Darien notando, con sorpresa, el

antagonismo que teñia su silencio.

—Me mareo —mintio Serena, ocultando el panico que le provocaba esa opcion,

aún peor que la otra.

Paría era la ciudad en la que Darien habia pasado tanto tiempo con Beryl, y

eso le producia un gran rechazo, pero al mirar a Serena y ver el brillo ansioso de sus

ojos, se sintio como un egoistapor negarle lo que parecia anhelar de corazon.

—Será París, entonces... —acepto. La sonrisa de Serena, que no habia visto hasta

ese momento, ilumino su rostro como un rayo de sol. mIro sus brillantes ojos azul cielo y

volvio a sentir una tension en la entrepierna que empezaba a ser habitual en su

proximidad. Decidio que sería bueno tener otros recuerdos de una de sus ciudades

favoritas.

—Deja que te enseñe la pinacoteca —sugirio Serena, atreviendose a tomar las

riendas ahora que habia ganado la batalla y sus peores temores habian desaparecido.

—Antes... —Darien, sin previo aviso, se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y

luego deslizo las suyas hacia sus hombros. La mente de Serena se lleno con un grito de

negacion. No podia permitir que la tocara. Se puso tensa de pies a cabeza—. No

tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa —tranquilizo Darien con voz aterciopelada. Pero sabia

que mentia, cada vez que ella se tensaba, anhelaba derrumbar sus barreras, destruir

sus defensas y conseguir que esos bellos ojos se clavaran en el llenos de deseo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Serena se le fue la cabeza al ver sus ojos azulados y

ardientes. Intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo. Todo su cuerpo le pedia ir a

encontrarse con esos fuertes musculos, el riguroso control que siempre habia ejercido

sobre si misma parecia haber desaparecido.

—Darien... —musito con voz extraña, casi suplicante.

Él poso su boca amplia y sensual sobre la suya y, con un suave ronroneo,

entreabrio sus labios cerrados con la punta de la lengua y exploro el interior de su

boca. Serena se estremecio al sentir una explosion de sensualidad; se disolvio en una

tormenta de sensaciones que recorrio cada poro de su piel. Aplastada contra su fuerte

torso, sintio que sus pezones se endurecian con una sensacion casi dolorosa.

—¿Soy el primero? —Darien alzo su arrogante cabeza y miro sus ojos nublados

de pasion con una sensacion de éxito totalmente nueva para el.

—¿El primero en besarme? No... —murmuro Serena, asombrada por su excitación

e intentando recobrar el control sobre si misma.

Darien la solto bruscamente, preguntandose por qué intentaba engañarlo. ¡Ni

siquiera sabia besar hasta que el le habia mostrado como hacerlo! Pero sus ojos se

habian aclarado y se habia puesto palida. De hecho, se aparto de el como si no

existiera y, notando su rechazo, suspecho el motivo mas provable.

—¿Quién era él? —exigio Darien, colerico.

Serena, palida como la muerte, tras esa estupida admision, se hubiera arrancado la

lengua. Los recuerdos la asolaron, pero por encima de todo, estaba el miedo. Si su

padre descubria que habia mencionado a Seiya, se pondria furioso. No la extrañaba la ira de Darien. Su padre era igual de hipocrita, exigia la pureza femenina pero no

dudaba en relacionarse con chicas de alterne.

—Era hijo de un pescador. Ocurrio hace más de dos años. Me... beso. Eso es

todo —mintio temblorosa.

Darien cerro los puños y los abrio lentamente. No habia razon para que la

hubieran besado antes. Y era una confesion tan patetica que se arrepintio de haberla

forzado a hacerla. Era incapaz de esplicarse su irracional arrebato de ira; volvio a

mirarla y moto que sus ojos lo evitaban y tenia el rostro grisaceo. Volvio a sentir un

arrebato de colera. Era obvio que no le habia contado todo y sintio el deseo primitivo

de obligarla a hacerlo; su palidez indicaba claramente que ese hijo de pescador habia

sido algo fundamental en su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

—Vamos a ver esos cuadros —dijo Darien en voz baja. No nestaba

acostumbrado a que una mujer se apartara de sus brazos para pensar en otro hombre

pero, dadas las circunstancias, sabia que su enfado era poco razonable.

—Por favor, no le menciones a mi padre lo que he dicho —pidio Serena temblando.

—Por supuesto que no —Darien la miro con asombro y apreto los dientes.

Serena, aun nerviosa, lo condujo hacia la moderna sala de esposiciones. Seiya

habia sido su primer y unico amor, una relacion dulce, inocente e inofensiba; hasta el

día que les siguieron y los guardaespaldas de su padre la obligaron a mirar mientras

le daban a Seiya una paliza monumental. Poco despues, la familia abandono la isla.

Nunca olvidaria el daño que le habia hecho.

Habia sido una estupidez admitir ante su prometido que no era el primer hombre

en su vida. Ahora debia estar pensando que quiza no fuera virgen. Lo observo

contemplar los magnificos cuadros que, en su opinion deberian estar en un museo

para que la gente pudiera apreciarlos como algo más que una mera inversion, y

percibio la rigidez de sus rasgos. Igual que su padre, era el equivalente

contemporaneo de un cabernicola, que queria una esposa que nadie se hubiera

atrevido a tocar, aunque él se permitia multitud de aventuras. No entendia que hubiera

pretendido casarse con una mujer como Beryl Denby, cuya reputacion destaba de

ser modelica.

Pero Serena tenia que admitir que Beryl era impresionante. Una mujer agraciada

con tales atributos, conseguia mucho mas que cualquier otra. Penso, con envidia, que

debia ser maravilloso ejercer ese tipo de poder sobre un hombre.

—Lamento haberte interrogado así abajo —comento Darien en voz baja,

volviendose hacia ella—. No tengo ningun derecho a preguntarte por tu pasado.

La disculpa la sorprendio, pero supuso que queria saber mas sobre Seiya, que

la estaba invitando a que le diera mas detalles. Se revolvio de ira y le costo resistirse a la tentacion de preguntarle si él queria hablar de su amor perdido. Se limito a asentir

con la cabeza.

Aunque frustado, Alesio sintio una cierta admiracion. Su boca, ancha y sensual,

esbozo una sonrisa tan poderosamente varonil que ella no pudo evitar sonreirle.

—Te he traido esto... —saco un anillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Es el anillo

de matrimonio de los Christoulakis, pero si no te gusta no importa. Puedes elegir el

anillo que quieras. Tengo que admitir que a mi madre le parecio demasiado anticuado

para su gusto.

Serena, incomoda, estudio los diamantes que destellaban bajo las luces. Un anillo

que era una reliquia familiar. Sintio una punzada de culpabilidad ya que, fueran cuales

fueran sus motivos, él se tomaba el compromiso en serio y ella no.

—Es precioso... —murmuro, y se obligo a estender la mano para aceptarlo.

Darien le puso el anillo.

—Aunque no te ame, hare cuanto este en mi mado para ser un buen marido —

afirmo él.

Serena apreto los dientes al oirlo. Se alegro de que no estaria con el para

comprobar esa improbable promesa. Como cualquier mujer, se merecian que la

amaran y contaba con que eso ocurriera en el futuro. Hasta entonces, pensaba

disfrutar con montones de chicos distintos. Eso, si sabia como hacerlo, pues no tenia

ni idea de si resultaria atractiva para los hombres.

Reconocio para si que no le importaria comenzar con un novio que besara tan

bien como Darien. No habia duda de que su esperiencia sexual era lo que habia

suscitado en ella una respuesta tan entusiasta. En cualquier caso, hubiera sido un

error negarle ese pequeño capricho. Se consolo pensando que eran sus hormonas las

que la habian traicionado; era logico que al haber sido privada de las esperiencias de

relacion con los hombres que habrian sido naturales a su edad, estuviera sedienta de

sexo. No debia avergonzarse de la escitacion que habia sentido bajo su boca dura y

aspasionada. La respuesta habia sido fisica, en absoluto personal.

—Serena... —empezo Darien, estudiando la perfecta suavidad de su rostro y su

mirada perdida, preguntandose que era lo que habia vuelto a robarle su atencion.

—Darien... ¿cómo estas? Serena deberia haberte traido inmediatamente —exclamo

una coqueta voz femenina.

Serena salio de su introspeccion cuando Kalliope se dirigio a Darien con una

sonrisa encantada. Respiro hondo. Ya no tendria que entretener a Darien; su tía, que

adoraba a los hombres jovenes y guapos, se ocuparia de eso.

Durante la siguiente hora, Darien demostro la mejor educacion, paciencia y

cortesia mientras contestaba a las preguntas de Kalliope sobre su familia.

—No te mereces un marido de una buena familia —Kalliope dirigio una mirada

resentida a su sobrina, cuando volvian a sus habitaciones para vestirse para la cena—

. Si Alexiko Christoulakis conociera tus antecedentes, ¡nada lo convenceria de que se

casara con una chica del arrollo!

Por primera ves, Serena solo sintio compasion al oír el comentario envenenado de

su tia. Su madre le habia contado que, veinte años antes, Kalliope se habia

enamorado de uno de los ejecutivos que trabajaba para su hermano, pero Minos

Gakis, furioso, le habia prohivido casarse con él. Kalliope habia aceptado su decisión

y ahora tenia mas de cincuenta años, y seguia soltera y amargada por lo que le habia

deparado la vida.

Al menos, su tia seguia viva, penso Serena mientras seleccionaba otro aburrido

vestido del armario. Cosmas no habia tenido tanta suerte. La noche que su avioneta

se estrello, estaba terriblemente nervioso y su incapacidad de concentrarse lo habia

llevado a la muerte. Cosmas tenia aun mas miedo a su padre que ella misma. Su

hermano habia tenido la cabeza de los Gakis para los negocios y la sensibilidad de su

madre. Serena, pensando en cuanto lo echaba de menos, se prometio a si misma que,

fuera como fuera, haria lo que Cosmas no habia tenido agallas para hacer: escaparia,

seria libre antes de que aplastaran su voluntad por completo.

Despues de que sirvieran el primer plato de la lujosa cena, Minos Gakis anuncio

que la boda se celebraria 2 semanas despues, dado que el estaria ausente por

negocios el mes posterior. Serena miro a Darien, que parecia absorver la noticia con

menos sorpresa que ella, su rostro fuerte y delgado ni siquiera estaba tenso. Él le

lanzo una mirada larga y acariciadora con los ojos entrecerrados; Serena se sonrojo y

aparto la vista.

—La ceremonia, por supuesto, se celebrara en la isla —decreto Minos, mirando

a Darien con una media sonrisa—. No veo ninguna razon para que Serena y tu no os

establezcais aquí —dijo. Serena, aterrada, dejo caer el tenedor—. En su propia casa, mi

hija tendra la compañía de su tía mientras tu viajas, y seguira disfrutando de la

proteccion de mi equipo de guardaespaldas.

—No... ¡no! —gimio Serena horrorizada, convencida de que su padre lo habia

planeado asi desde el principio. Su anonada tía le clavo las uñas en el muslo bajo la

mesa. Su padre, con el rostro rojo, salto de la silla como un resorte y alzo el puño.

—¿Qué me has dicho? —rugio amenazador. Serena, inmovil y blanca como la

leche, espero a que el golpe cayera sobre ella mientras, al otro lado de la mesa, la

silla de su padre se estrellaba contra el suelo.

—Si le pones una mano encima, ¡juro que te matare! —grito Darien con una

agresividad equiparable con la de su anfitrion.

Se hizo un silencio mortal. Nadie habia amenazado asi a Minos Gakis en toda su

vida. La incredulidad paralizo el rostro del anciano, que volvio lentamente la cabeza

hacia su contendiente. Serena deseo tirarse hacia Darien y meterle el mantel en la boca

antes de que le dieran una paliza. Se pregunto qué locura lo habia dominado y donde

habi8a dejado su supuesta inteligencia cuando mas la necesitaba. Su padre habia

confesado que necesitaba a Darien pero, aún así, no dudaria en echarlo de la isla y

destruirlo antes de tragarse ese insulto.

—Así que ahora consideras que es propiedad tuya, ¿no? —escupio Minos, con

ojos oscuros y airados.

—Sí —replicó Darien cuya rostro rígido indicaba que su furia iba en aumento.

Abruptamente, Minos Gakis echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada

desdeñosa que hizo que Serena se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago. Estaba dispuesta

a llamar a la policia. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias para sí misma, si su

padre permitian que sus guardaespaldas apalearan a Darien, esta vez lo denunciaria.

Pero, un segundo despues, contemplo boquiabierta como su padre miraba a Darien

con ironia y aprobacion.

—No eres un hombre muy distinto de mi. Posesivo y protector de lo que es tuyo.

De acuerdo, —dijo, miro a Serena—pero tú, ¡manten la boca cerrada a partir de ahora!

Serena cerro los ojos, sintiendose enferma por la violencia que habia estado a

punto de esplotar y enferma de humillacion. Los hombres volvieron a sentarse. Darien

echo una ojeada a Serena, preguntandose si habia reaccionado de forma exagerada, ya

que ella no parecia agradecida por su intervencion. Habia creido que su padre iba a

pegarle pero, quiza se limitaba a agitar el puño en el aire. Al fin y al cabo, Serena se

habia quedado inmovil, y no lo hubiera hecho de esperar un golpe. No tenia motivos

para sospechar que Minos fuera un maltratador. Darien se recordo que su

comportamiento debia deberse a que luchaba contra una enfermedad terminal y la

muerte lo rondaba.

—Me encuentro mal. Por favor, excusamadme —murmuro Serena con voz

ahogada.

—Sí, vete —gruño su padre con disgusto—. ¡Ya has hecho lo posible por

estropearnos la comida!

Serena se puso en pie, y con las piernas temblorosas, abandono la habitacion.

Tenia la cabeza a punto de estallar y estaba perdiendo el coraje. Darien accederia a

que vivieran en la isla. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Seria muy conveniente para el. Le

daria completa libertad y no tendria que sentirse culpable por dejarla sola durante

largos periodos de tiempo. Se pregunto si siquiera habria luna de miel. Darien no habia

querido ir a París en primero lugar, y Minos lo convenceria de que una luna de miel

era una perdida de tiempo y de energia. Con el rostro empapado de lagrimas, Serena fue

al cuarto de baño y se miro en el espejo.

Habia sido una estupida al creer que podria escapar al control de su padre. Él se

habia anticipado a sus planes en todos los sentidos. Desde que habia recibido la carta

de su hermana melliza, poco despues de cumplir los diechiocho años, su correo habia

sido registrado y censurado. Su hermana, Misty, queria ponerse en contacto con ella y

al padre de Serena lo habia enfurecido que los servicios sociales hubieran desvelado el

registro de adopcion para ayudarla, sin pedir su consentimiento. A Serena no le habian

permitido responder a la carta y solo sabia que su hermana era, o habia sido, la

amante de un magnate siciliano, informacion que su padre habia leido en un periodico.

Ella no habia visto el articulo, pero Minos le habia comunicado que la hermana con la

que deseaba reunirse no era mas que una prostituta.

Desde entonces, lejos de reaccionar con el rechazo que su padre habia

pretendido provocar, deseaba desesperadamente encontrar a su melliza y ayudarla.

Para Serena no era facil imaginarse una vida distinta a la que siempre habia llevado,

pero Misty se habia convertido en su meta, en su unico objetivo. Se ilusion parecia

alejarme más y más y no sabia que hacer. Agotada, despues del largo y tenso dia,

Serena se ducho y se acosto.

Ya doprmida, se removio inquieta en la cama. Tenia sueños confusos y

agitados, en los que los recuerdos se mesclaban con acontecimientos del día.

En cuanto su anfitrion se retiro, Darien fue a buscar a Serena. Ya no le asombraba

la oferta de su futura esposa de que seria lo que el deseara. Veinte años supeditada al

dominio de un padre así derrotarian al espiritu mas fuerte. Era logico que la idea de

vivir en Lexos la orrorizara. Lo natural era que Serena deseara su propio hogar, y más

aún, que deseara ver una de las ciudades más romanticas del mundo y disfrutar de la

libertad que le habia sido negada hasta entonces. Pero Serena tenia que comprender

una cosa; él no era un empleado de su padre, y no permitiria que lo intimidaran.

Se pregunto si debia advertirle de que Minos seguia siendo un hombre muy

enfermo que, lejos de estar recuperandose, tenia escasas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Minos no queria que su hermana y su hija supieran la verdad y él no se atrevia a

interferir en ese sentido. Pero tampoco le parecia correcto guardar silencio.

Una sirvienta lo condujo a la puerta de la suite de Serena. Llamo, espero unos

segundos y entro en la espaciosa sala de estar. Durante un instente, tuvo la sensacion

de estar en una tienda de juguetes, pues habia ositos de peluche en todos sitios. En

estanterias, sillas, agrupados alrededor de mesas... Osos gigantescos, medianos y

pequeños, algunos peludos y esponjosos, pero la mayoria despeluchados y viejos. Se

quedo clavado en el sitio, sintiendo la mirada de cientos de ojos de plastico. Suprimio

un gruñido, con la esperanza de que los osos no estuvieran incluidos en el pacto.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y las lamparas encendidas, pero lo que

capto su atencion fue un gemido. Se acerco al umbral. No eran más que las 11, pero

Serena estaba dormida. Penso que debia haberlo supuesto, las mujeres nunca hacían lo

que se esperaba de ellas. Esperaba encontrarla desecha en lagrimas, pero se habia

ido a la cama tranquilamente, ¡como si ver a su padre y a su prometido a punto de

pegarse no la afectara lo mas minimo!

Serena se removio y una cascada de pelo sedoso y rubio se desparramo sobre la

almoada. Tenia un cabello precioso y mucho mas largo de lo que el habia creido. Y,

aunque de dia su horrorosa forma de vestir se remontaba a la moda de 30 años antes

de haber nacido, dormia con un diminuto camison color melocoton, que se pegaba a

cada deliciosa curva de su cuerpo. Serena arqueo la espalda para darse la vuelta y,

fijandose en la redondez puntiaguda de sus pequeños senos, decidio que quiza

aceptaria vivir con "uno" de esos osos.

Cuando volvio el rostro hacia el, vio las huellas de las lagrimas y la tension aun

manifiesta en su delicado rostro. Movio la cabeza inquieta, agarro con fuerza la

sabana y sus labios se entreabieron con un largo gemido de miedo.

En su sueño, Serena estaba en la playa, unos fuertes brazos la agarraban y la

obligaban a mirar cada golpe que Seiya recibia, ambos estaban atrapados, pero la

responsabilidad era unicamente de ella. Solo su padre podia decretar un castigo tan

brutal. Solo su padre podia obligarla a ser testigo del fruto de su rebelion.

Impotente, deseando que Seiya se derrumbara y no volviera a intentar

levantarse para recibir otro terrible puñetazo de los dos hombres que lo castigaban,

echo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito. Grito una y otra vez, sabiendo que antes o

despues, vendria alguien del pueblo, y que era su unica esperanza de poner fin a la

brutal paliza. Se incorporo de golpe en la cama, abrio los ojos de par en par y miro con

terror al hombre alto que habia junto a su cama.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —Darien se sento al borde de la cama con un

movimiento fluido y la rodeo con un brazo. Temblando, Serena se aparto de él.

—Ocurrio... ¡pegaron a Seiya hasta deharlo casi muerto!

—¿Qué ocurrio? —pregunto Darien que, poco acostumbrado a que lo

rachazaran, al oir el nombre de otro hombre, se habia puesto rigido y habia fruncido el

ceño.

Serena, ya despierta, contuvo un sollozo, mientras se preguntaba que hacia Darien

en su dormitorio e intentaba recuperar el control. Hacia mucho que no tenia esa

pesadilla. Desde pequeña, se habia acostumbrado a enterrar en su mente los echos

desagradables. Lo quew no podia cambiar, tenia que tolerarlo. Volvio a dejarse caer

sobre la almohada y se tumbo de costado.

—¿Qué ocurrio¨? —repitio Darien, apoyando una mano suavemente en su

espalda cuando ella volvio a estremecerse con un sollozo.

—Me encontre con Seiya a escondidas y papá hizo que le dieran una paliza

mientras yo miraba —musito temblorosa—. Reían a carcajadas mientras le pegaban.

Alesio, descondertado, trago una bocanada de aire. Serena movio la cabeza, alzo

su rostro triangular y arrebolado y clavo en el unos ojos azul cielo y tormentosos.

—Él me queria, y casi lo mataron por eso.

A Darien no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo, pero otras respuestas más

primarias le impedian reaccionar. Serena, con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y

rosados y los ojos brillantes era pura sensualidad. Unas finas tiras sujetaban el

diminuto pedazo de seda sobre sus delicados y blancos hombros, que dejaba entrever

la provocativa curva de sus senos. La respuesta viril de Darien fue instantanea y un

fuerte deseo sexual lo recorrio como una descarga de adrenalina.

—¿No vas a decirme que todos los padres griegos deben salvaguardar la virtud

de sus hijas? —presiono Serena.

—No, y menos de esa manera. Pero, ¿qué futuro podria tener una Gakis con el

hijo de un pescador? —inquirio Darien con frialdad.

—Seiya estudiaba el último año de Mediciina y lo conocia de toda la vida —se

defendio Serena.

Aunque la inteligencia de Darien le advertia que las malas noticias sobre el hijo

del pescador estaban alcanzando dimensiones intolerables, luchaba con el deseo de

aplastarla en sus brazos, como un hombre de las cabernas, hasta borrar de su mente

cualquier pensamiento que no se centrara unica y exclusivamente en el.

En el pesado silencio que siguio, los ojos de Serena se encontraron con los de él,

oro fundido enmarcado por pestañas negas como la tinta. Su mirada ardiente hizo que

se le secara la boca y el corazon se le desbocara. Sintio como su cuerpo la

traicionaba; sus senos se endurecieron e irguieron, y noto un calor abrasador y

desconcertante entre las piernas.

Él se inclino hacia ella y enrededo los dedos, largos y morenos, en su cabellera,

para luego acariciarle la mejilla. Serena alzo los ojos hacia el, sin aliento, examinando

sus bellas facciones: nariz afilada, ojos centelleantes, menton marcado y fuerte y una

boca amplia y sensual. Sintio que se derretia por dentro como un helado al sol, y su

excitación se disparo.

—Ni siquiera me has preguntado que hago aquí —recrimino Darien con voz

ronca—. Vine a hablar contigo. No esperaba que estuvieras ya en la cama.

Serena alzo la mano y paso los dedos delicadamente por el espeso pelo negro que

caia sobre su frente. Su deseo la electrificaba y aterrorizaba a un tiempo, pero

anhlelaba enterrar los dedos alli y atraerlo para volver a sentir su boca. El agarro su

mano temblorosa.

—Si te toco, me quedare, pero creo que deberiamos esperar hasta nuestra

noche de bodas —dijo, con una sonrisa cariñosa que iluminaba sus facciones.

Serena se sonrojo violentamente. Hablaba como si "ella" lo hubiera invitado a

compartir su cama y su orgullo se resintio al tiempo que su mente divagaba confusa.

—Shh —silencio Alesio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios entreabiertos. La

estudio con ojos brillantes de satisfaccion masculina, como si ay formara parte de su

corazon y su alma—. Me halaga que estes tan deseosa como yo, pero esperar

acrecentara el placer.

Cuando Darien salio del dormitorio, Serena sintio un espasmo de ira que la dejo sin

aliento y sin conciencia durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo se atrevia a pensar que se

habia ofrecido a él como si fuera una desvergonzada necesitada de amor? ¿Cómo se

atrevia a suponer que el deseo momentaneo de querer ser besada equivalia a una

invitacion a acostarse con ella?

Darien regreso a su suite sonriente, pensando que su matrimonio no iba a ser

tan malo. Serena no habia tenido ninguna libertad con su padre, y vivir con un marido

tolerante y generoso solo podia parecerle mejor. No le costaria mucho mantenerla

contenta. Además, a no ser que se equivocara, tenia la impresión de que habia sido

agraciado con una mujer tan apasionada como él mismo. Aunque le dolía haber tenido

que controlar el impulso sexual, estaba convencido de que la noche de bodas

compensaria ese sacrificio...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Once dias despues, el dia de la boda, Serena recibio una misteriosa caja envuelta

en papel dorado.

—El regalo de bodas de Darien —Kalliope miro a su sobrina con imaciencia—.

¡Vamos, abrelo!

Serena miro la caja con miedo supersticioso. No queria recibir un regalo de un

hombre al que pensaba a abandonar horas despues de la boda. No tenia nada para

el, ni siquiera habia pensado en intercambiar regalos. El matrimonio solo era un frio

trato de negocios que finalizaria en la iglesia. Se pregunto por qué Darien intentaba

personalizar su relacion.

Exasperada, su tia abrio la caja y saco un joyero ovalado de cuero. Serena estiro el

brazo y lo recupero. Abrio la tapa y descubrio un delicado collar de esmeraldas adornadas con diminutos diamantes en forma d egota. Era exquisito, pero se dijo que

no significaba nada. Darien simplemente cumplia con lo que supia que esperaba de él.

—¿Por qué una caja tan grande para algo tan pequeño? —Kalliope arrugo el

entrecejo.

Serena vio algo asomar entre el papel de seda. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el

segundo regalo. Saco un osito de peluche que aun llevaba la etiqueta de una famosa

casa de subastas. Era excepcional, de casi 100 años de antigüedad, y un rostro muy

espresivo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. A Cosmas le hubiera encantado.

—¡Como si necesitaras otro más! —exclamo Kalliope decepcionada—. ¿Acaso

tu futuro esposo cree que aún eres una niña?

El hermano de Serena le habia traido un osito de cada uno de sus viajes. Cuando

él murio, fue incapaz de desacerse de uno solo de la colección, pues todos le

recordaban al hermano mayor que habia adorado.

—¡A Darien le estaria bien empleado que esta noche te fueras a la cama con el

oso, en vez de con él! —exclamo Kalliope dibertida—. Pero es muy listo, y

encantador. Sabe como llegar al corazón de una mujer. ¿Quién podria creer que este

matrimonio no es más que una alianza de negocios concertada por tu padre?

Con la cara ardiendo, he intentando recobrar la compostura, Serena dejo el oso a

un lado. El acido comentario de su tia la ayudo bastante. Se miro en el espejo y coloco

bien el corto velo de encaje. Habia pensado dejar a Kalliope que eligiera su traje de

novia, pero cuando su tia le mostro que pretendia mandarla al altar cargada de

adornos, volantes y lazos, cambio de idea. Al fin y al cabo, no tenia por qué aparecer

echa un edefesio ante cientos de personas.

El vestido era una elegante tunica con cuello de barco y mangas cortas, y la

simplicidad del diseño realzaba su escasa estatura. La boda era una falsa, se recordo,

alzando la barbilla, y el oso solo era una prueba más de q ue Darien era

merecedor de su mala recutacion. Todos los mujeriegos basaban su éxito en el

encanto.

Una hora despues, cuando la limusina llego a la puerta de la iglñesia construida

por su padre para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo, casi 30 años antes, Serena no se

sentia tan decidida. Las 3 damas de honor eran primas lejanas suyas, unas

desconocidas. Cuando las jovencitas espresaron su sorpresa por que no hubiera

seguido los ritos habituales antes de la boda, Kalliope las habia silencialo con enfado.

Lo cierto era que la semana previa a una boda griega solian celebrarse multitud de

tradiciones y actos sociales divertidos para la novia y sus damas de honor. Pero Minos

Gakis se habia negado a permitir que su hermana llenara la casa de invitados. Serena se

habia sentido aliviada, pero sabia que para su tía habia sido una gran decepcion.

Darien, con el pelo negro iluminado por el sol, la esperaba en la escalera de la

iglesia con un ramo de flores. A Serena se le acelero el corazón. No esperaba que el

fuera a respetar esa tradicion y ademas, con un traje oscuro perfectamente cortado,

estaba impresionante. Cuando bajo del coche él la miro de arriba abajo con franca

admiracion.

—Cinco min. para la cuenta atrás —bromeó Darien en voz baja, mientras los

isleños les gritaban sus buenos deseos. Observo su estrema palidez y se pregunto si era la perspectiva de la iglesia atestada y la novedad de ser el centro de atencion lo

que la tenian tan nerviosa.

El padrino de Darien, su amigo Petros, realizo sus funciones con toda propiedad.

El servicio comenco cuando un clerigo bendijo el intercambio de alianzas y reconocio

su union. Tanto él como ella levantaron una vela encendida con la mano izquierda y

se dieron la derecha. Serena temblaba. Con toda solemnidad, los coronaron con flores

de azahar y el sacerdote los bendijo. Ella se fue sintiendo cada vez más culpable e

hipocrita.

Mientras sorbian uno tras otro el vino que simbolizaba que compartirian todo lo

que les deparara la vida, Darien cubrio su mano con la suya, para afirmarla sobre la

copa. Serena estaba blanca como la cera cuando ella y le novio caminaron alrededor de

la mesa en la que reposaba la Biblia y los invitados los cubrieron con arroz y pétalos

de rosa. Les quitaron las coronas de azahar y fueron proclamados marido y mujer.

—Creí que estabas a punto de desmayarte —murmuro Darien preocupado,

guiandola entre la multitud que los esperaba fuera y llavandola a la limusina—. ¿Estas

bien?

—Estoy bien —tartamudeo Serena, intentando sobreponerse a la inquietud que la

habia asaltado en la iglesia. Ya estaba echo y no habia vuelta atrás. Se agarro las

manos con fuerza y deseo que el conductor que los llevara de vuelta a casa a toda

velocidad. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara con Darien a solas, mejor seria.

—Estas preciosa —comento Darien.

—Gracias —murmuro ella con dificultad.

—Es una lastima que no hayas podido conocer a mi familia antes de la boda —

dijo Darien—. ¿Tu padre es siempre tan reacio a las reuniones soliales?

—Eso me temo —asintio ella. Su padre no tenia tiempo para la cortesia y, como

lo unico que le interesaba de la familia Christoulakis era Darien, le seria indiferente

haber ofendido a los parientes de su yerno. Estuvo a punto de disculparse ne nombre

d esu padre, pero recordo que en poco tiempo, la familia Christoulakis se enfrentaria a

una noticia aún más vergonzosa: que habia abandonado a su hijo. Se le encogio el

estomago.

Los padres de Darien y sus hermanas fueron los primeros en saludarla con

calidad sonrisas cuando llegaron a la casa, e Serena fue incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos y

no sabia ni que decir. Su padre le hizo una seña desde lejos y ella, excusandose,

corrio hacia el.

—No has sonreido ni una vez en la iglesia —Minos Gakis la miro con ojos

helados—. Más vale que lo hagas mejor aquí, antes de que pierda la paciencia

contigo.

Serena penso que pronto no tendria que volver a encogerse ante esas amenazas

veladas y eso le dio una cierta fuerza. Un brazo rodeo su espalda y una voz, calida y

profunda resono en su oido.

—Pero yo tengo mucha paciencia —murmuro Darien.

—Te hará falta —su padre solto una carcajada desdeñosa—. Puede que Serena te

sorprenda.

Serena se sonrojo, pensando que era un recordatorio de que debia mantener su

ilegitimidad en secreto.

—¿Por qué esta tu padre siempre enfadado contigo? —pregunto Darien cuando

Minos se marcho—. ¿Qué ocurrio para crear esa separacion entre vosotros?

—Nunca hemos estado muy unidos —explico Serena, dolida y avergonzada por la

pregunta, ya que el vinculo de cariño entre Darien y su familia habia quedado patente

en el breve intercambio que habia visto.

Observando su cabeza gacha y su actitud evasiva, Darien se pregunto por que

Minos habia dicho que Serena podria sorprenderlo. Su esposa se comportaba como si

fuera culpable y supuso que debia tener relacion con el hijo del pescador. Lo más

probable era que esa relacion hubiera creado el abismo existente entre padre e hija.

¿Por qué seguia soñando con ese hombre más de dos años despues?

Darien empezaba a dudar de su tolerancia y de su afan de proteccion. Era una

Gakis, y cualquier mujer que tuviera las agallas de desafiar a Minos, no podía ser una

mosquita muerta. Sin embargo, durante la ceremonia nupcial Serena se habia

comportado como si fuera una martir cristiana viendo como encendian la pira.

Durante la comida hubo varios discursos, seguidos por la actuacion de una

cantante famosa, y no tuvieron oportunidad de conversar. Pero Serena capto la frialdad

que emanaba de Darien y, aunque sabia que eso era lo más conveniente, porque

limitaba su interaccion al minimo, no pudo reprimir la inexpicable necesidad de

arreglar las cosas.

—No te he dado las gracias por el collar... y el osito —musito con inquietud.

—La gratitud no es necesaria —mascullo Darien.

—Yo no te di nada... no lo pense —admitio Serena, sin entender por qué habia

iniciado ese inutil dialogo.

—Pero ahora te tengo a ti, ¿no? —replico Darien con sequedad.

Cuando Serena alzo sus enormes ojos azul cielo hacia él, Darien se estremecio al

percibir la ansiedad que tensaba sus rasgos. Con un pinchazo de remordimiento,

recordo que ella le habia dicho que seria lo que él quisiera. No estaba acostumbrada a

las multitudes y, gracias a la ferrea custodia de su padre, apenas conocia a nadie. Sin

embargo, todos los que entaban alli la habian escrutado de arriba abajo simplemente

por ser quien era: la heredera de Gakis, que casi nadie habia visto nunca. No era

extraño que hubiera estado enferma de nervios en la iglesia, necesitaba apoyo, no

censura.

—Este es un día muy especial. Dusfrutemos —rectifico Darien, tomando su

mano y acariciando los tensos dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron y Serena se quedo sin

respiracion. Apenas oyo sus palabras, solo era consciente de la calidez de su enorme

mano y del alivio que suponia que hubiera abandonado su frialdad.

Darien, al ver como se dilataban sus pupilas, sus mejillas recuperaban el color y

su boca esbozaba una sonrisa tremula, se sintio como un mago poderoso. Por fin lo

miraba como una recien casada deberia mirar a su esposo. Casi imperceptiblemente

ella se acerco y entreabrio los labios; él solto su mano y tiro suavemente de un

mechon de pelo suelto que tenia en la mejilla para devolverla a la realidad que los

rodeaba.

—Despues, _yineka mou _—prometio con voz ronca.

Un segundo despues intervino Petros, el padrino. Agarro la mano de Serena y la

obligo a seguirlo a la pista de baile. Ella se quedo alli, mirando a Darien mientras ¨Petros organizaba a los invitados para que formaran dos circulos a su

hizo una seña a los musicos para que tocaran e inicio el baile

tradicional. Todos los que estaban en el circulo apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo y

empezaron a dar palmadas. Serena, aun hipnotizada por los ojos de Darien, era más

consciente del golpeteo rapido de su corazon y de una sensacion de ligereza

burbujeante desconocida para ella que del baile.

Darien se levanto agilmente, dando palmadas al ritmo de la musica. Era tan

guapo que a Serena casi le dolia mirarlo. De hecho, cada vez que lo miraba le gustaba

más, y habia sido muy generoso con ella, teniendo en cuenta como se habia

comportado en la iglesia. Pero él no podia saber por qué estaba tan callada y

nerviosa. Volvio a remorderle la conciencia y decidio que lo mejor era no hacer caso y

limitarse a observar a Darien.

Cuando el último de los invitados completo el circulo obligatorio alrededor de la

novia, Darien la tomo en sus brazos para bailar. Kalliope estrello un plato contra el

suelo y animo a todos los de la cabecera a hacer lo mismo. Darien hizo una mueca al

oír el estrepito; de reojo, vio a su refinada madre hacer un esfuerzo para seguir el

ejemplo de Kalliope y se echo a reir.

—Muy tradicional —dijo. Serena escondio la cara ardiente en su hombro, porque

romper platos er un deseo de buena suerte, felicidad y duracion del matrimonio.

—Mientras todos estan ocupados... —Darien puso una mano detrás de su nuca y

le echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Sí? —Serena se enfrento al escrutinio de sus ojos azulados. Se puso tensa y

dejo de oir los gritos y el ruido de los platos al romperse, solo escuchaba el tamborilleo

de su propio corazon.

—Quiero besar a mi esposa... —informo Darien, apoyandola detrás de una de

las columnas con un movimiento fluido.

Serena se dejo llevar por la exictacion incluso antes de que la tocara. Él era todo

poder y virilidad, y sus ojos destelleaban de pasion. Instintivamente, arqueo la espalda

y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—... y mi esposa quiere besarme a mi —concluyo Darien con satisfaccion,

reclamando sus labios entreabiertos con un ardor que a Serena le quito el aliento.

Al sentir su lengua en el interior de la boca, se aferro a él y, temblorosa, clavo

los dedos en sus anchos hombros. Todo su cuerpo parecia arder. Le parecia que una

llama se habia encendido en su pelvis y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado. Se abrzo a

él, buscando un contacto más cercano con su fuerte cuerpo. Subitamene, él puso una

mano en sus caderas y la puso en contacto con su potente ereccion, ,mientras seguia

besandola y aplastando su cabeza copntra la columna. Ella se dejo llevar por sus

sentidos, jubilosa al sentir su fuerza y masculinidad, el ardor explosivo con el que la

correspondía.

Cuando Darien se aparto de ella mascullando una maldicion entre dientes, tenia

los pomulos oscuros y sus ojos sola la miraron un instante. Serena estaba palida,

obviamente conmocionada y sus enormes ojos se velaron, evitando los de él. Darien,

furioso consimo mismo, estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo frustrado a la pared.

Clavar a su diminatu y virginal esposa contra una columna y echarse sobre ella como

si deserara tomarla alli mismo era una groseria imperdonable. Pero cuando su suave y apetecible boca se había abierto invitandolo timidamente, se habia dejado llevar por la

pasion.

—Lo siento —dijo quedamente—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Serena estaba tan avergonzada de sí misma que no se atrevio a mirarlo a la cara.

Nego con la cabeza, deseando que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Él se había

apartado de ella, problablemente sorprendido por su descarada manera de incitarlo en

un sitio publico. No era culpa de el. Los hombres eran incapaces de resistirse a la

tentacion, por eso se suponia que las mujeres debian mantener el control, penso Serena

para si. La lujuria se habia apoderado de ella y la habia vencido.

—Perdona... —murmuro abochornada, y escapo.

Darien, un hombre que se apreciaba de ser perfecto en su trato con las mujeres,

se rindio a su irritacion y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Después, flexiono los nudillos

doloridos y alzo la cabeza; su padre estaba a solo unos pasos.

—Sé que no debería interferir... —Sander Christoulakis hizo un expresivo gesto

con las manos. Darien apreto los dientes y penso "Pues no lo hagas" —. Pero Ïone es

una jovencita timida, no el tipo de mujer al que estas acostumbrado —siguio con tono

de reproche—. Tratala con respeto.

Serena se dirigio hacia la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero la puerta

estaba abierta t, al oir voces dentro, se detuvo.

—Serena es tan sosa... ¡pobre Darien! —se lamento una juvenil voz femenina—.

Este matrimonio es una tragedia. Apuesto a que mi hermano cree que no volvera a

enamorarse despues de lo que Crystal, pero se aburrira con Serena y terminara

buscando una amante.

—Conociendo a tu hermano, probablemente a "más" de una —rio la

compañera—. ¿Sabes que aquí hay al menos 4 mujeres que son ex amantes suyas?

La primera era Delphia, la hermana pequeña de Darien, y la segunda

probablemente una amiga suya. Serena recordo que su tia pregunto a Darien por la

menor. Tenia 15 años y habia nacido cuando el y su otra hermana ya eran

adolescentes. Darien habia sonreido y habia confesado que Delphia era una niña

mimada y consentida por todos. Serena se habia preguntado como seria sentirse

consenetida.

¿Sosa? Serena penso que en un día en el que se jugaba tanto, tenia buenas

razones para mantener su apariencia habitual. Pero esa noche, por primera vez,

saldria con ropas modernas y estaba segura, que incluso su mejor amiga, si le

hubieran permitido tener una, no la reconoceria como Serena Gakis.

En cuanto a la prediccion de Delphia, Serena peso con cinismo que solo los niños

decian la verdad. Si se quedara con Darien, antes o depsues, inevitablemente, él

buscaria conquistas más excitantes y ella tendria que ignorar su infidelidad y

agradecerla la poca atencion que le prestara. Mientras el fuera discreto, mientras no

se divorciara de ella, pocos criticarian que la traicionara. Conocia las reglas de la

sociedad en la que vivia y seguia siendo un mundo basicamente de hombres. Habia

crecido viendo a su madre simular que desconocia las aventuras y escarceos de su

marido.

De repente, se pregunto qué le habia ocurrido durante la ultima hora. Recordo

con horror su debilidad y su estupidez. Darien no tenia más que agarrar su mano y se quedaba embobada, pendiente de sus palabras y mirandolo como si acabara de bajar

del cielo para honrarla con su presencia. Incluso habia sido tan tonta como para

exictarse sexualmente cuando la habia aplastado contra la columna como si fuera una

vulgar mujerzuela en un callejon. Se fustigo con el recuerdo de esa imagen.

No puedo evitar preguntarse como habria sido su matrimonio si él la amara. No

podia librarse de esa idea, aunque luchaba contra ella. Se pregunto que sabia Darien

Christoulakis sobre el amor; al fin y al cabo, las mujeres siempre se habian rendido a

sus pies.

Crystal Denby habia sido un reto, sexy, provocativa y coqueta, que le habia

ganado en su propio juego, hasta que el acabo poniendole un anillo de compromiso

en el dedo. Pero, si Beryl hubiera sobrevivido, ¿se habria casado con ella? Darien

era un griego tradicional y en el fondo deseaba casarse con una virgen. En pocas

horas, tambien esperaria que su esposa se tumbara alegremente en la cama y se

abriera a él, a pesar de que apenas lo conocia. Eso demostraba tanta sensibilidad

como una pared de cemento.

Aunque la fiesta duraria hasta altas horas de la madrugada, _Serena subio a

cambiarse. Su criada habia dejado un vestido verde y una chaqueta sobre la cama, el

traje basico elegido por Kalliope, e Serena se lo puso. Con el corazon en un puño, fue al

vestidor y saco el maletin que habia en el fondo de uno de los dormitorios.

Cuando salia del dormitorio, se detuvo y miro al solitario osito abandonado sobre

la cama. El regalo de Darien. Según la etiqueta se llamaba Edward y era ingles, asi

que decidio que tenia derecho a volver a casa con ella. Se mordio el labio, estudio el

resto de su colección de ositos e, impulsivamente, corrio hacia la cama y metio a

Edward dentro.

Darien vio a su esposa descender por la escalera principal. El vestido tenia un

diseño del siglo anterior, pero el tono realzaba su delicada tez y nada podia ocultar la

gricia de su esbelta figura. Todo su cuerpo se tenso de excitación y deseo, y eso lo

exaspero. No sabia si era ella en sí misma o el saber que era "suya", lo que lo

afectaba tanto. Pero hacia mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer conseguia excitarlo así.

Estaba deseando llevarla de compras en París. Sus labios se curvaron

levemente. Ya se imaginaba el inocente placer que le producirian un monton de cosas

que él y todas las mujeres qye habia conocido daban por hechas. Dio un paso hacia

delante para recibirla, pero su tia, su padre y un ruidoso grupo de invitados la rodeo.

20 min despues subian al helicoptero que los dejaria en el aeropuerto. De

repente, Serena se volvio hacia Darien.

—¿Podrias decirle al piloto que sobrevolara la isla?

—Claro, si es lo que quieres —accedio él sorprendido. Habia visto lo suficiente a

lo largo del día para confirmar sus sospechas de que Serena, a ojos de su padre y su tia,

no recibia mas consideraciones que el personal domestico, y habia supuesto que

dajaria la isla sin volver la vista atrás. Se dijo que era demiado cinico, que era natural

que se sintiera unida a su familia.

Mientras el piloto sobrevolaba ¨Lexos, Serena contemplo lo que habia sido su

hogar. Ahora que ya no seria su prision, podia rememorar las cosas agradables y

tiempos pasados que casi habia olvidado. Dejaba de tras todo lo que habia sido suyo, y sabia que no volveria a verlo. Su padre nunca la perdonaria. Teniendo a Darien

como yerno, ella no le hacia falta.

—Espero que te guste mi casa de París —comento Darien despues, cuando iban

a subir a su avion privado—. Es... poco usual. —Una vez vi un articulo sobre ella

en una revista —si Serena no hubiera tenido los nervios a flor de piel, habria sonreido al

oir su descriccion. En la revista, Beryl Dendy estaba sentada en un sofá que tenia

forma de dos gigantescos labios rojos. El papel de la pared de atrás era morado, a sus

pies una piel de animal y a ambos lados enormes candelabros dorados. Darien habia

permitido que su prometida convirtiera una elegante casa del s. XVII en el equivalente

de un lujoso burdel de pesimo gusto.

—¿Siempre eres tan callada? —pregunto Darien cuando despegaron.

—Lo siento... tengo sueño —suspiro Ioen, simulando que contenia un bostezo.

Cuando parecio quedarse dormida minutos despues, Darien tuvo que resistir el

impulso de sacudirla para que despertara. Habia sido un dia muy largo para ella. Las

cosas solo podian ir a mejor, era imposible que empeoraran. Casi habia olvidado el

sonido de su voz. Se estremecia al menor contacto con el y sus bellos ojos evadian

los suyos. Posiblemente se lo mereciera, pero tenia la impresión de que la jovencita

que lo habia emocionado al confesar que deseaba casarse con el mas que nada en el

mundo, habia cambiado de opinion. Y Darien, que nunca en sus 30 años de vida habia

tenido que esforzarse para mantener la atencion de una mujer, no sabia como

reaccionar a eso.

Darien, cuando vio a Serena bajar d ela limusina ante la casa tan tensa y palida,

temio que un movimiento subito hiciera que se rompiera en pedazos como el cristal.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Darien, asombrado por su deseo de oir que

se encontraba fatal. Podia enfrentarse a que estuviera enferma, eso lo explicaria todo.

—Muy bien... —tartamudeo Serena como una colegiala, agarrando su maletin con

fuerza. Darien la alzo en sus brazos. Ella dejo escapar un gritito, como si la hubieran

atacado, y sus tensos ojos azul cielo al fin se encontraron con los de él.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto.

—Cruzar el umbral llevandote en brazos.

—Por qué... ¿por qué haces esto? —gimio Serena, agarrando el maletin. Alexdio

vio que un lazo de cuadros sobresalia por debajo de la tapa. Era el lado de Edward.

De todos los osos, habia elegido el que el le habia regalado. Con lo necesitado de

apoyo que se sentia, esa revelacion ilumino su rostro.

—Es una costumbre inglesa. Tu madre era inglesa —murmuro Darien con

gentileza.

La mera mencion de Inglaterra hizo que Serena se quedara paralizada. Tanto su

madre natural como la adoptiva eran inglesas, pero Serena solo pudo pensar en que ella

misma planeaba escaparse a Londres esa misma noche. Darien, intrigado, noto que

cambiaba de color y sus ojos se velaban. La deposito en el amplio vetibulo, en cuyo centro habia una magnifica mesa Art Decó, decorada con un precioso arreglo de lirios

blancos.

—Creo que todo esta dispuesto para que cenemos —Darien abrio la puerta de

un comedor decorado siguiendo el mismo estilo. Al pensar en comer, a Serena se le

revolvio el estomago. Tenia poco más de dops horas y media para volver al

aeropuerto.

—Me gustaria refrescarme —dijo, incapaz de mirarlo.

Darien la llevo arriba y le enseño el dormitorio principal. Decorado en verde y oro

viejo, con movilario tradicional, reafirmaba el estilo decorativo que Serena habia visto

hasta el momento. Comprendio que habia vuelto a decorar la casa tras la muerte de

Beryl.

—Te dejaré... —dijo Darien pero, sin previo aviso, le agarro las manos e hizo que

soltara el maletin—. Mirame... —ordeno. Serena miro sus brillantes ojos y temblo—. Así

esta mejor —dijo él, le solto una mano y aparto un fino mechon de pelo de su frente

con sus dedos largos y sorprendentemente suaves.

A Serena le temblaron las piernas. Inhalo su aroma masculino: especiado y calido,

con un leve toque de loción oriental. En ese momento supo que lo deseaba como

nunca habia imaginado que desearia a un hombre. Queria a Darien por encima de la

razón, la cordura y el instinto de supervivencia. Sus pezones se erizaron, tan

sensibles que dolian y sintio que se derretía en su interior. La avergonzo que tuviera

tanto poder sobre ella.

Darien la beso larga y lentamente, y para Serena fue como un banquete de

sensaciones dulces y sensuales. La caricia de su lengua era excitante; el hecho de

que el resto de sus cuerpos no estuvieran en contacto solo hizo que anhelara sentir la

dureza de sus musculos. Oyo un gemido ronco en el fondo de su garganta, cada sutil

movimiento de sus labios acrecentaba su deseo.

—Te vere abajo —dijo Darien, liberandola. Sus ojos ardientes recorrieron su

rostro triangular y arrebolado con obvia satisfaccion masculina.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda se encontro contra la pared. No queria

que se fuera. Queria que se quedara alli con ella. El asombro y el miedo a la persona

desconocida que empezaba a aflorar en ella la tenían paralizada. Miro cautivada sus

esculpidad facciones; el juego de luces y sombras en sus increibles ojos y sus

pomulos, la fuerza y la dureza que emanaba cada angulo de su rostro bronceado.

Dejar de mirarlo le costo un esfuerzo casi doloroso. Frenetica y febril, se recordo

que se merecia algo mejor que ese matrimonio. Se merecia más que ser parte de un

frío trato de negocios. Si se quedaba, rindiendose a los deseos de su debíl corazon,

se enamoraria de Darien Christoulakis y perderia toda esperanza de vivir su propia

vida y encontrar la felicidad.

Para un hombre tan sofisticado e intensamente sexual como Darien era una

presa facil e ingenua, porque no habia tenido esperiencias con ningun otro hombre.

Su leve coqueteo con Yannis no podia tenerse en cuenta. Supuso que en realidad lo

que le ocurria no era más que una intoxicacion de curiosidad fisica, unida a un exceso

de hormonas. No podia permitirse olvidar que clase de hombre era Darien. Un

poderoso magnate griego al que ese matrimonio conferia aún más poder. Su fama de

implacable ya habia impresionado a su padre, y no lo seria menos en cuanto a su vida privada. Ella pronto dejaria de ser una novedad; no tenia lo necesario para retener a

un hombre asi. Ni la belleza deslumbrante, ni la personalidad aventurera, ni siquiera la

esperiencia sexual para captar su atencion mucho tiempo. Si se quedaba con Darien,

la destruiria como su padre habia desztruido a su madre.

Serena, recuperando la confianza en su proposito, saliuo de la habitacion para

buscar la salida más adecuada. Tras explorar las dos plantas superiores volvio al

dormitorio desesperada. Entonces descubrio que habia una salida de incendios que

bajaba desde la ventana del cuarto de baño a un callejon oscuro. Echo el cerrojo y se

puso la ropa que llevaba en el maletín. Su transformacion fue muy rapida, sabia que

tenia poco tiempo antes de que Darien o algun mienbro del personal fuera a avisarla

para que bajara a cenar. Dejo la nota que habia escrito y, con el corazón en la boca,

abrio la ventana y, sin mirar hacia abajo, comenzo el descenso aterrorizada. Se agarro

con las manos humedas a la balaustrada y, rigida de miedo, bajo escalon a escalon.

Cuando llego a tierra firme, aunque le temblaban las piernas y se sentia enferma, se

obligo a correr.

Darien estaba a punto de subir cuando Tipo, el gigantesco jefe del equipo de

proteccion de Serena, aparecio en el vestibulo y corrio arriba por delante de él.

Minos habia insistido en que Serena necesitaba proteccion las 24 horas del día. A

Darien le habia parecido que 4 guardias de seguridad eran excesivos hasta que su

suegro admitio que habia recibido amenazas recientemente. Consciente de los

numerosos enemigos que tenia el anciano, Darien comprendio que su esposa podia

estar en peligro. Mientras estaban de luna de miel, Serena seria mucho mas accesible

que su padre, que estaba en la isla.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirio Darien, molesto porque el guardaespaldas hubiera

desobedecido su orden de permanecer invisible. ¿Qué podia pasarle a Serena en su

casa, estando el presente?

—¡Ha saltado la alarma de una ventana, arriba! —dijo el hombre, ya hablando

por el intercomunicador con el resto de su equipo.

Darien, con el rostro contraido, llego arriba en tres zancadas y corrio al

dormitorio, donde esperaba encontrar a Serena dormida sobre la cama. Cuando vio la

puerta del baño cerrada, llamo suavemente, indignado ante la invasion de su vida

privada. ¡Ese hombre podria haber entrado al dormitorio mientras Serena se desvestia!

—Tirare la puerta abajo —ofrecio Tipo.

—¿Serena? —ignorando al guardaespaldas, Darien llamo a la puerta una segunda

vez y despues, preocupado de que su esposa se hubiera dormido en la bañera, apoyo

el hombro contra la puerta e hizo saltar la cerradura.

—Se ha escapado —dijo Tipo mirando la ventana abierta y la ropa tirada en el

suelo.

—¿Perdon? —mascullo Darien. —Estara en el aeropuerto. La traeremos de vuelta —informo el hombre,

saliendo.

Durante un minuto, Darien, incredulo, recorrio el dormitorio llamando a Serena. Se

negaba a creer que hubiera desaparecido. Era imposible. ¡Pero alguien podia haber

subido por la escalera de incendios y haberla raptado! Agobiado por las imágenes que

lo asaltaban, volvio al baño del dormitorio principal. Entonces vio la hoja de papel que

habia en una esquina, debajo del espejo. Pudo leerla desde la puerta:

_Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, Serena._

No era una nota de rescate, eera una nota de Serena. Darien la miro fijamente,

intentando descubrir algo en esa frase que tuviera sentido. En cinco segundos llego al

vestibulo. Tipo ya salia por la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre? —exigio Darien.

—Confie en nosotros. El señor Gakis quiere que lo llame.

Al oír esa sugerencia, Darien hubiera hecho un comentario corto y directo, pero

no tenia tiempo que perder. Su esposa lo habia abandonado... ¿por qué? Rememoro

la imagen de su cara palida y asustada. Serena habia sido un manojo de nervios todo el

día, era evidente que se encontraba peor de lo que el habia imaginado.

—El señor Gakis quiere que llevemos a su hija a la isla, donde pueda cuidarla —

dijo Tipo, tras carraspear.

—Mi esposa es una Christoulakis, ¡yo cuidare de ella! —grito Darien, tensandose

de colera.

Tres minutos despues, Darien subia a su deportivo. Dispuesto a llegar al

aeropuerto antes que Tipo y sus matones, utilizo todos los atajos que conocia. No era

capaz de aceptar que Serena hubiera hecho algo tan indignante como abandonarlo antes

de que se secara la tinta de su licencia matrimonial. Ella tenia miedo, pero ¿de qué?

¿de "él"? Una risa ronca e incredula se inicio en su garganta, pero se detuvo al

recordar como habia escapado de él en la recepcion.

Aunque habia creido que las virgenes aterrorizadas habian desaparecido junto

con las faldas largas y los pianos de cola, tenia que reconocer que Serena habia recibido

una educacion muy extraña. De pronto comprendio que Serena podia haber escapado

porque no era tan inesperta como le habian hecho suponer, y temia que lo

descubriera. Rumiando lo que sabia sobre el hijo del pescador, Darien fruncio el ceño.

Comprendio que la explicacion más pausible era que no era virgen.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Aunque se sentia decepcionado, lo consternaba que

el asunto hubiera adquirido tal proporcion en la mente de Serena como para hacerla

escapar. Recordo la desagradable escena de Serena encogiendose ante el puño de su

padre y supuso que el miedo a la reaccion de su esposo podia ser la causa de su

huida. ¿Cómo podia saber que el no era como su padre? A pesar de haber llegado al aeropuerto y haber comprado su billete con éxito,

Serena se sentía aplastada por una sensacion de tristeza e incertidumbre.

El vuelo a Londres estaba retrasado y, aunque podria haber entrado a la zona

de embarque para esperar con más seguridad, aun no habia sido capaz de dar ese

paso. Siempre habia supuesto que los aeropuertos eran lugares anonimos y la

intimidaba la forma en que la gente la miraba. Quiza tenia un aspecto extraño. Quiza

la gente notaba que estaba nerviosa y triste y se preguntaban que le ocurria. Se dijo

que no tenia importancia, que pronto estaria en Inglaterra, mucho más cerca de

encontrar a su hermana, Misty. Por desgracia, esa reflesion no le provocaba el

consuelo que esperaba.

Se pregunto qué iba a pensar Darien de ella. Eso era lo unico que en realidad la

preocupaba. Ya habria notado su desaparicion, y no lo entenderia. Pensaria que

estaba loca y quiza le doliera su marcha. Sin duda alguna, se sentiria herido en su

amor propio. Maldeciria el día en que la habia conocido, porque no se merecia en

absoluto la vergüenza que su desaparicion causaria a la familia Christoulakis.

Darien cruzo el aeropuerto con decision y fue a consultar los horarios. Habia un

vuelo a Grecia en dos horas. Pero no creia que Serena fuera a volver a encontrarse con

su airado padre. Reflesiono sobre otro posible destino. Recordo su incomodidad

cuando menciono que su madre habia sido inglesa. Tenia que ser Inglaterra,

seguramente tenia familia allí. El vuelo a Londres tendria que haber salido una hora

antes, pero tenia retraso. Respiro con más tranquilidad.

Vio al oso Edward antes de reconocer a su esposa. De espaldas a él, una

jovencita con pinta de adolescente miraba un escaparate con un oso, que parecia el

doble de Adward, debajo del brazo. Darien se quedo quieto, clavando los ojos en la

gloriosa ccabellera rubio platino que le caia hasta la cintura. ¿Serena? No podia ser.

Llevaba una minifalda de cuadors, tan diminuta que deberian arrestarla. Por no

mencionar la camiseta rosa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo ni los absurdos

zapatos de tacones tachonados de piedras brillantes.

¿Serena? Darien, atonito e incredulo, se dio cuenta de que no habia un solo

hombre en el aeropuerto que no la mirara. La vio ir hacia un puesto de revistas y su

forma de andar, fluida y puramente sensual, lo convencio. Vio su rostro y ahogo una

exclamacion. El perfecto rostro de _madonna_, realzado por el maquillaje, era

espectacular. Darien sintio una puñalada de furia. Su esposa saco un puñado de

billetes extranjeros para pagar una simple revista. El dependiente del kiosko estaba

tan encantado con la princesa de cuento que tenia ante el que comenzo a explicarle el

valor de cada billete.

"Una jovencita tímida", habia dicho Sander...

Serena metio todos los billetes en un bolso diminuto y alzo la vista. Cuando vio a

Darien, su rostro se transformo con una expresion incredula, no se imaginaba como

habia podido encontrarla. Estaba solo a unos metros, alto y fuerte, con el rostro

adusto. Incluso antes de encontrarse con sus ojos azulalos, perdio el aliento. —¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —se oyo preguntar.

—Eres mi esposa —mascullo Darien con voz brusca y poco firme. Esas tres

palabras hicieron que Serena se enfrentara a la realidad que habia intentado por todos

los medios no asumir. Por primera vez, el subconsciente de Serena dejo aflorar la

comprension de lo que habia hecho: se habia casado con él.

Su conciencia le dijo que, de hecho, era mucho peor. Se habia esforzado para

convencer a Darien de que anhelaba ser su esposa. Habia respondido a su sinceridad

con engaños y a su honradez con mentiras y evasivas. Serena, que siempre se habia

jactado de sus valores morales, quedo destrozada al analizar su comportamiento.

—No sé que decir...

Darien tenia mucho que decir, pero suficiente autocontrol para comprender que

un aeropuerto atestado de gente no era el mejor sitio para hacerlo. No tenia ni idea de

lo que sentia, la colera dominaba todo lo demás.

—Te explicaras y despues decidire que voy a hacer —dijo, agarando su muñeca

con fuerza.

—Darien... yo...

—Ni una palabra más hasta que estemos en privado —rechino Darien con tono

explosivo. Percivio la lujuriosa mirada que un ejecutivo le dedicaba al cuerpo medio

desnudo de su esposa y lo miro con ojos gelidos. Sobreponiendose al impulso de

quitarse la chaqueta y tapar a Serena, la guio hasta la tienda de ropas mas cercana.

Serena, inmovil como un icono, espero mientras Darien escogia una gabardina y la

tiraba sobre el mostrador junto con un tarjeta de credito. Se pregunto que diablos

hacia y por qué le estaba permitiendo que asumiera el control. Sabia que era su

marido y que se merecia mas consideracion de la que le había demostrado hasta el

momento. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba convirtiendose en una estraña

sensacion de alivio y aceptacion.

Darien quito la etiqueta y le entrego la gabardina. Avergonzada por la descarada

curiosidad del empleado, Serena metio las manos en las mangas. Era demasiado larga y

casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Pero Darien se inclino y la abotono hasta abajo.

—¿Por qué...? —musito ella totalmente asombrada.

—¡Mientras lleves mi nombre no te exibiras en publico vestida como una

cualquiera! —declaro Darien en griego. La vaga sospecha de que su reaccion estaba

siendo exagerada, se agapo con la fiera satisfaccion que obtuvo al ocultar cada una

de sus esbeltas curvas a los ojos de otros hombres.

Serena se puso roja como la grana. ¿Una cualquiera? ¿Cómo se atrevia? Iba

vestida a la ultima moda, y él solo pretendia ser cruel. Mostraba la misma furia

irracional que habria mostrado su padre si la hubiera visto asi vestida. Descubrio que

no era capaz de pensar en nada durante mas de diez segundos. El impacto de admitir

finalmente que Darien Christouliakis era su esposo parecia haber paralizado sus

neuronas.

Darien decidio que la llevaría a un hotel cercano para hablar. Fuera lo que fuera

que ocurriese, o lo que ella confesara, no perderia el control. Pero su mente ya

percilaba posibilidades que lo enfurecian aun mas. Se pregunro si habia sido un

estupido y si ella seguia enamorada del hijo del pescador. ¿Qué otra cosa podia

pensar tras encontrarla en el aeropuerto vestida para matar, y sin parecerse en nada a la jovencita timida y modesta con la que se habia casado? Quiza habia escapado para

encontrarse con ese asqueroso Yannis en algun lugar. Se planteo la posibilidad de

que para ella, el matrimonio no hubiera sido más que un medio para escapar de un

padre dominante que le impedio unirse a un hombre al que desaprobaba.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Quince minutos despues, Serena se encontraba en el centro de una lujosa suite de

hotel, con Edward bajo un brazo y el maletin y su bolso en la otra.

—Solo quiero la verdad —dijo Darien, esforzandose por utilizar un tono de voz normal, aunque estaba rigido de tension.

Serena lo observaba con el corazon acelerado, fijandose en las tensas arrugas que ensombrecian su rostro y sintiendose muy culpable. La conciencia la martilleaba.

¿Cómo podia contarle la terrible verdad? Si se enteraba de lo egoista y falsa que habia sido, nunca la perdonaria. La despreciaria por devolverle su integridad y

confianza con un monton de mentiras y engaños. Entonces, cuando alzo la cabeza y se encontro de nuevo con sus abrasadores ojos azulados, comprendio que no podia

soportar la idea de que Darien la rechazara. Esa revelacion la conmociono.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la gabardina? —dijo Darien, rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo...

—Soy tu marido —ronroneo Darien, acercandose. Le quito el oso y las bolsas y

las dejo a un lado—. Si no tuviste un ataque de modestia en publico, ¿por qué iba a molestarte exhibirte para mi?

Serena se quedo paralizada mientras el desabrochaba los botonos. Su mente se habia bloqueado al comprender que su mayor miedo era que Darien se marchara. El que Darien se hubiera convertido en algo más importante que la busqueda de su hermana y su propia libertad la habia dejado sorprendida y anonadada.

—Dijoste que parecia una cualquiera...

—Fui demasiado amable —Darien le quito la gabardina y dio un paso atrás para escrutarla de arriba abajo.

Al descubrir, que cuando Darien la miraba de esa manera, se sentia medio desnuda y muy vulnerable, Serena se puso aun más tensa. Cuando su insolente mirada se detuvo en su pecho, se le hincharon los pezones y el corazon le dio un vuelco. El bajo la vista hacia su ombligo y la apretada y minima falda que acentuaba la esbeltez de sus piernas. Volvio a mirar su esquisito rostro, sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba

y palpìtaba con un subito deseo sexual.

Incomoda con ese intimo analisis de su cuerpo, Serena se sintio como una esclava en una subasta. Le costaba respirar y el corazon estaba a punto de salirsele del pecho. Pero era incapaz de apartar sus pupilas dilatadas de él y de controlar el calor

que la invadia, subiendo desde su pelvis.

—El silencio no encaja con ese modelito —dijo Darien con voz candorosa—. Así que, suponiendo que no ibas en busca de un ilícito encuentro sexual con un desconocido en nuestra noche de bodas... ¿dónde ibas y por que?

—No sé... —Ïone estaba sin palabras, pues habia comprendido que la verdad era imperdonable.

—No lo sabes —repitio Darien, andando por la habitacion como un leon listo para atacar. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la miro con ojos duros como el granito—.

¿Qué clase de repuesta es esa? —rugio—. Esta mañana nos casamos... ¡esta tarde te espacas por una salida de incendios, vestida como una buscona y corres al aeropuerto? O necesitas terapia urgentemente o debes tener una buena razon para haber hecho eso.

—Iba a marcharme a Londres...

Darien se quedo helado al oir la confirmacion de sus sospechas, maravillado por cuanto le costaba aceptar lo oido. Apreto la mandibula.

—¿Cómo sabía Tipo que estarias en el aeropuerto? —exigio.

—Tipo esta aquí... ¿en París? —Serena lo miro temblorosa. Darien la vio palidecer.

Estaba claro que el nombre le provocaba panico, pero le enfurecio aun más que eso le preocupara—. Crei que estabamos solos aquí —Serena solto una risita debil, y se le revolvio el estomago al imaginar el trato que habria recibido si los guardaespaldas de su padre la hubieran encontrado antes.

—Antes dije que eras mi esposa, pero una mujer que se marcha unas horas despues de haber echo sus votos matrimoniales no es esposa mía —declaro Darien—.

Sin embargo, ¡tengo derecho a saber con quien pensabas encontrarte!

—¿Encontrarme? —Serena lo miro ciegamente, intentando enfrentarse a su primera afirmacion. Por supuesto que el no queria una esposa así, ningun hombre la querria. Una mujer sin lealtar, decencia u honradez. Era comprensible; supo que había quemado sus naves. La invadio una terrible sensacion de vacio. Intento consolarse

pènsando que seguia siendo libre. Ya no era tan ingenua como cuando tenia dieciocho años y sabia que los guardaespaldas no podian obligarla a ir con ellos si estaba dispuesta a montar un escandalo publico que llegara a los periodicos, pero eso no la consolo.

—¡La verdad! —grito Darien con frustacion—. Quiero la verdad. ¿Quién te

espera en Londres?

—Nadie... nadie sabe que iba allí —musito Serena, sin entender el hilo de la conversacion.

—¿Ni siquiera Seiya...? —apunto Darien con una voz profunda y airada, teñida de amenaza.

—¿SeiyaÇ? —repitio Serena confusa—. ¿Por qué iba a encontrarme con Seiya despues de tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera se donde vive.

El silecnio quedo en el aire, como un fragil cristak a punto de caer al suelo.

Darien, inflamado por las sospechas, estudio su rostro. Ya no confiaba en ella. No la habia creido capaz de hacer lo que habia echo. Cada vez que veia su rostro provocativo, se encendia más. "Puede que Serena te sorprenda", habia dicho Minos con

sorna. Y lo habia hecho. Pero Darien no pensaba permitir que ninguna mujer se burlara de él.

—Si no hay otro hombre, ¿por qué ibas a Londres? —insistio Darien, pensando que parecia una muñeca de carne y hueso: pelo fabuloso, rostro perfecto, delicadas pero sensuales curvas y piernas esbeltas. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre, incluida la inocente mirada de sus enormes ojos azul cielo. Pero una esposa que se escapaba antes de la noche de bodas, no era su sueño.

—¡Claro que no hay otro hombre! —a Serena la asombro que pudiera sospechar eso de ella, pero la anonado aun mas pensar que si habia pensado en encontrar un novio que besara como el. Como si los hombres fueran intercambiables, como si su

boda y su voto de fidelidad no significaran nada para ella. Demasiado tarde, Serena

empezaba a descubrir que no era tan convencional ni tan resuelta como habia creido;

al menos no en cuanto a decir adios para siempre a Darien Christoulakis.

—No hay más que decir —Darien con el rostro tenso y severo, clavo sus ojos azulaos en ella. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que no habia un tercero, pero no podía dejar de analizar lo que habia hecho—. Esta claro que te arrepentiste de la boda incluso antes de llegar a la iglesia. Nos habriamos ahorrado mucha vergüenza y

complicaciones si hubiera tenido el valor de admitirlo.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de amargas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, y trago saliva. Había sido tan tozuda, estaba tan empeñada en protegerse y en pensar lo peor de él, que se había engañado hasta el ultimo momento. No había entrado a la zona de

embarque porque habría sido muy dificil sacarla de alli sin montar un escandalo. Se había dedicado a pasear, nerviosa e indecisa, luchando y negandose a admitir que no quería a Darien. Se habia comportado como una niña estupida y ahora estaba recibiendo su merecido, porque él no era un niño, era un adulto.

—Creí que queria ser libre... —explico Serena en voz baja—. Nunca he sido libre.

Hasta esta noche, cuando sali de casa, no había estado sola en mi vida —parpadeo

con tristeza. Darien tenso, contemplaba en silencio sus preciosos ojos azul cielo—.

Pense lo peor de ti... tuve un ataque de panico —confeso Serena sin aliento—. Pero no pense bien lo que hacía.

En ese momento, Darien estaba bastante lejos de pensar, pero la palabra

"panico" encajaba perfectamente con su anterior sospecha de que su esposa había escapado porque era más delicada de lo que él habia sospechado. Su ira comenzo a disolverse y su atencion se concentro en esa boca, humeda y sensual, mientras intentaba convencerse de que no se dejaria engañar por una mujer de ojos del color del cielo que le hablaba con voz suave y persuasiva.

—¿Crees que podrias... darme otra oportunidad? —susurro Serena,

Avergonzandose de tener que suplicar, pero sabianendo que no tenia otra opcion. Él era griego y había herido su orgullo. Si se marchaba, nunca volvería.

Darien penso que piza podria hacerlo si contrataba a otros 10 guardias de

seguridad. Ella era un manojo de nervios, eso era indudable. Una mujer que tenia que bajar por una escalera de incendios y llegar al aeropuerto antes de comprender que queria seguir casada con él... Era sensible, fragil y habia que tratarla con cuidado.

Tendria que comentarle que no seria mala idea dejar de pasear a Edward en público.

Por no hablar del peligro que suponian esos sorprendentes zapatos con

incrustaciones de, mucho se temia, diamantes autenticos y sacar sumas astronómicas de dinero en un kiosko de prensa.

—¿Darien...?

—Lo pensare —ladro Darien con superioridad. El rostro de Serena llameo al oir su respuesta—. Es más de lo que te mereces, _yineka mou _—continuo Darien, mirándola con ojos desafiantes—. Aún tienes que madurar mucho. Tendras que convencerme para que lo reconsidere.

Ella apreto los dientes y sus ojos llameraron un instante, indignada por su respuesta, pero se mordio la lengua. No podía entender su deseo de pelear con él; ella nunca peleaba. Sus batallas siempre habian sido, por necesidad, mucho mas

silenciosas.

—No me gusta el silencio... no me gusta el malhumor —Darien estendio los manos—. Ven aquí...

a Serena tampoco le gusto eso. De hecho, lo que mas odiaba era que le dieran

ordenes, pero cuando Darien la miro con esos ojos azulados y espectantes, su orgullo se diluyo en el olvido. Aún no entendio como habia conseguido robarle el alma y dajarla con la sensacion de q ue ningun hombre podría reemplazarlo. Se odiaba por pensar así, pero sus pies se movieron a su pesar, y volvio a sentirse impotente

contra la oleada de deseo que la recorrio de arriba abajo.

—Como es natural, quiero hacerte el amor —confesó Darien con voz grave—. Si no quieres eso, vete ahora, porque no puedo vivir con un mujer que se acobarde ante

mí.

—¡No voy a acobardarme! —Serena enrojecio.

—Tampoco necesito una esposa virgen —Darien le dedico una sonrisa rapaz que la demadejo—. Puede que me haya gustado la experiencia una vez, ¿qué hombre diria lo contrario? Pero puedo vivir sin eso sin pensar de ti peor que de mi mismo. El matrimonio dura mucho más que la noche de bodas, _yineka mou. _Serena no podia creerse que estuviese sugiriendo en serio que ella habia tenido otros amantes. Pero era demasiado cautelosa para aclararlo, por si acababa cayendo

en una trampa verbal de las que eran tan usuales en su padre. En cualquier caso, estaba demasiado pendiente del calor de su propio cuerpo, demasiado cerca del de Darien, como para pensar en otra cosa. Él sonrio y ella penso que sus huesos se derretian como el hielo.

—La primera vez que te vi... la primera de verdad, viniste a mi dormitorio a cambiar las sabanas —dijo Darien, tamandola entre sus brazos y mirandola con aprecio—. Me volviste loco de deseo. Parecias tan saludable que eras la tentacion en persona. Me imagine sacandote de ese informe vestido oscuro que confundi con un uniforme y tumbandote sobre la cama.

—No... apenas me miraste... —Serena, con las mejillas ardientes y los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba incredula.

—Estabas demasiado ocupada intentando que la cama quedara perfecta para darte cuenta. ¿Qué hacía una Gakis cambiando las sabanas? —Darien se inclino y la tomo en brazos por 2ª vez en el día.

—No sé —Serena, con los nervios a punto de estallar, comenzo a hablar a toda velocidad—. Debería haber llamado a las sirvientas, pero no lo hice. Sabía que no te habías dado cuenta de quien era...

—Me di cuenta cuando vi tu fotografía y me enfade mucho contigo, pero también me intrigaste —Darien inclino la cabeza y bordeo la curva de su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Ella se quedo sin aliento. La dejo sobre la cama, se inclino para quitarle un zapato y se encontro con él en

la mano mientras Serena retrocedia hacía el baño.

—Espero que me entiendas si te pido que no eches el cerrojo, baras la ventana

o busques una escalera de incendios —enumero Darien, y no lo decia en broma.

Estudio las piedras que decoraban el tacón del zapato y que destellaban a la luz de la bombilla—. ¿Quién te dio estos zapatos?

—Cosmas —dijo ella y su rostro se ensombrecio al nombrar a su hermano.

—¿Son diamantes? —inquirio Darien.

—Probablemente —Serena se encogio de hombros, con la indiferencia de una Gakis cuya riqueza era tal que no se preocupaba por esas cosas.

—Es peligroso exhibir ese tipo de riquezas en publico. Tambien es de mal gusto

—dijo Darien exasperado.

—¡Eres un esnob, tal y como dijo papa! —Serena se quito el otro zapato y entro en el baño.

—¿Serena...? —Darien dejo el zapato en el suelo, sintiendose como un hombre que intentara atrapar mercurio con los dedos.

—Nos desprecias porque mis abuelos no eran gente rica e importante. Si quiero ponerme zapatos de mal gusto, ¡me los pondre! —grito ella desde el baño. Darien recorda las palabras de su padre, "Puede que Serena te sorprenda" y contuvo un gruñido.

Serena, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se estudio en el espejo. Si consideraba a su familia adoptiva vulgar y de mal gusto, lo horrorizaría conocer sus verdaderos

antecedentes. Una madre que se habia quedado embarazada de Serena y de su melliza mientras mantenia una aventura, un padre que era un politico venido a menos debido

a su propia corrupcion, una hermana que se relacionaba con estrellas del pop y magnates sicilianos... Se pregunto si seguir casada con Darien implicaba olvidar la

busqueda de su hermana-

—¿Serena...?

—No debería haberte gritado —Serena aparecio en el umbral. Aunque en ese momento parecia una miniatura de la reinma del hielo, Darien tuvo que admitir que su esposa era una belleza—. ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa ahora? —pregunto fríamente, intentando dar la impresión de que su oferta no la inmutaba. Darien

entreavio los labios pero se trago las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

—No, desde luego que no. Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a la cama y actuemos como si llevaramos casados 40 años y ya no hicieramos esas cosas.

Serena lo miro claramente confusa, se sonrojo y con un gemido, volvio al cuarto de baño. A çDarien no le sorprendio oír como echaba el cerrojo. Deseo haber

comrpobado las ventanas. Era tan asustadiza como un gatito. ¿Era culpa de él o de ella? Se pregunto por qué todo era tan complicado y como iba a conseguir que saliera del cuarto de baño.

Sintiendose rechazada y dolida, Ijone se preparo un baño, por hacer algo. Las lagrimas surcaban su rostro. No sabía por qué se habia creido esa tonteria de que lo habia atraido desde el momento en que la vio; si era así, ¿por qué no habia hecho algo al respecto? Los hombres no decian esas cosas en serio. Debia considerarla una tonta para creerse esa historia. ¿Loco de deseo? Ni siquiera habia haablado con ella

esa noche, ¡excepto para decirle que se negaba a dormir en sabanas de saten! Habia sido un gran error ofrecerse a él para demostrarle que no se acobardaba.

Se pregunto quien tenia la culpa de que se sintiera tan nerviosa. ¿ella misma por aceptar una noche de bodas con la que no habia contado? ¿O él por empeñarse en alzarla en brazos como si fuera una muñeca? No tenia ningun derecho a suponer que no era virgen; eso era un terrible insulto al honor de su familia. El era el que dormia

por ahí... no ella.

Por desgracia, esa reflexion solo consiguio acrecentar la desazon de Serena. Era su mnarido y no sabia que hacer con el, ni siquiera sabia que pensar. No podia estar enamorandose de un hombre que habia tenido que contener la risa cuando le ofrecio

quitarse la ropa.

Envuelta en una toalla gigante, Serena descorrio el cerrojo y abrio la puerta lentamente. El dormitorio estaba vacio. Sintio panico. Se pregunto si Darien, harto, se habia marchado dejandola alli. Cruzo la habitacion corriendo para mirar en la sala.

Darien, que acababa de realizar todas las llamadas de telefono pertinentes, dejo el aparato y sonrio. El alivio de Serena fue tal que se le doblaron las rodillas. Se apoyo en la puerta para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Yo... me voy a la cama —anuncio ruborizandose y con voz entrecortada.

—Buena idea —acepto Darien, aguantandose una mueca ironica. Por primera vez, ese bello rostro habia desvelado claramente su pensamiento. Su esposa podria

no parecer griega, pero pensaba como si lo fuera. En cuanto habia notado su ausencia, habia sospechado una venganza. No se fiaba de él lo más minimo. Fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta de que probablemente nunca habia confiado en un hombre.

Serena dejo la toalla y se metio en la cama, acurrucandose para no tiritar. Se dijo que si la practica hacía al maestro, él debia ser muy bueno. Besaba muy bien, pero

habia muchas más cosas que besar. Supuso que tendria que simular que le gustaba, aunque no fuera asi. Se pregunto si él notaria la diferencia.

Inquieta, consulto el reloj. Habian pasado diez minutos. No parecia que tuviera mucha prisa. Fruncio los labios con enfado. Por guapo que fuera no era más que un cerdo desconsiderado e insensible. Debia haberse negado desde el principio. Fuera o no su noche de bodas, deberia haberle dicho que era mediaval pretender que durmiera con él tan pronto. Supuso que muchas mujeres se habian acostado con él en su primera cita y deseo haber tenido la opotunidad de haber salido con él antes. ¡Le

habria hecho esperar más de seis meses!

Darien entro al dormitorio. Se sentia satisfecho de la decision que habia tomado.

Acababa de comprender que quiza controlarse un poco en el dormitorio podria darle buenos dividendos en cuanto a la confianza y aprecio de su esposa se referia. Su padre habia tenido razon en una cosa; Darien no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeresa corrieran en direccion opuesta. De hecho, todavia no habia conseguido asimilarlo. Más aún, le escocia que, sufriendo de vertigo, se hubiera atrevido a bajar por la escalera de incendios.

Serena se estremecio de aprension al ver el atractivo y serio rostro de Darien. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el corazon se le disparo.

—He veido a desearte buenas noches —dijo Darien.

—¿Perdona? —tartamudeo ella.

—Dormire en la otra habitacion. Es muy tarde y debes de estar agotada —aclaro

él, con voz tersa como cristal.

—Pero... pero es nuestra noche de bodas... —Serena agarrando la sabana con firmeza y lo miro con ojos enormes y desconcertados. —Tenemos el resto de la vida para estar juntos —hizo un expresivo gesto con la mano—. Compartir la cama es solo una pequeña aprte del matrimonio...

¿Una pequeña parte? ¡Era su noche de bodas y ni siquiera iba a molestarse en hacerle el amor! Esa indiferencia de un hombre de su reputacion, fue para Serena como una bofetada. Totalmente humillada,m se dejo caer sobre la almohada, cerro los ojos con fuerza y trago una bocanada de aire. No la deseaba. Ni siquiera pensaba

compartir el dormitorio con ella.

—Estoy dispuesto a esperar —concluyó Darien.

—Por lo que a mi respecta, ¡puedes esperar eternamente! —exclamo Serena sentandose de golpe en la cama. Acababa de enterrar cualquier esperanza de ser una mujer atractiva—. ¡No me han insultado asi en toda mi vida!

—¿Insultado? ¿Cómo te he insultado? —exigio Darien, alzando el volumen de su voz. Serena, cegada por las lagrimas, trago saliva para poder hablar.

—Primero me acusas de vestirme como una prostituta. Despues me acusas de no ser virgen y finalmente...

—Quiza no deberias haber bajado por esa escalera de incendios —interrumpió Darien con tono letal.

—Y, finalmente —siguio Serena con un sollozo—, ¡me dices que ni siquiera me deseas!

—¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡Esa es la recompensa que recibo por intentar ser considerado y generoso! —le grito Darien, dejándose llevar por la ira al ver como le escupian a la cara lo que él consideraba un enorme sacrificio—. Si hubiera seguido mis instintos, habria tirado abajo lka puerta del baño, te habria sacado de la bañera, y te abria aplastado sobre esa cama hace más de una hora.

Serena lo miro desconcertada. Comprendiendo, algo tarde, que esa confesion no iba a incrementar la confianza de su esposa, Darien se paso los dedos por el pelo con desesperacion.

—Pero eso solo fue una fantasía pasajera, provocada por la frustración,

obviamente no habria echo algo así.

Serena proceso la nueva informacion y se quedo boquiabierta. Considerado y generoso? Esas no eran palabras o virtudes que hubiera asociado nunca con los hombres. Los hombres siempre se ponían por delante. Incluso el hermano al que habia adorado, que tan bueno había sido con ella, nunca se habia sacrificado por ella.

Cuando comprendio, por fin, que Darien se habia ofrecido a dormir en otro sitio porque creía que era lo que ella deseaba, aunque no era lo que el queria, se quedo traspuesta. En ese instante, su autoestima se multiplico por cien. De hecho, subio tan alto que en su imaginacion un par de halas y un halo no hubieran desontonado.

—Claro que quiero que te quedes —Serena le ofrecio una sonrisa que crecio y

crecio hasta iluminar toda su rostro—. Eres mi marido —le recordo.

Atrapado por esa gloriosa sonrisa, Darien la miro con ojos esplandecientes y, cin pensarlo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, inclinandose hacia ella.

Sus bocas se unieron de golpe, en una ataque de pasion., el tomo su rostro entre las manos, con los ojos ardientes de deseo, tomo aire y volvio a su boca.

Capturo sus labios una y otra vez, sensualmente y con tanta intensidad que ella temblo entre sus brazos. Serena entrelazo las manos tras su nuca y enredo los dedos en su negro cabello, atrayendolo hacia sí.

Se sentia como si un fuego ardiera en cada una de sus celulas, y cada caricia de su lengua, acrecentaba las llamas. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando él la echo contra la almohada, aplastandola con su peso. Arqueo la espalda, consciente solo del doloroso latir de sus pezones y de la necesidad de apoyar su pecho sobre la tela de su chaqueta.

lone lo miró desconcertada. Comprendiendo, algo tarde, que esa confesión no iba a incrementar la confianza de su esposa, Darien se pasó los dedos por el pelo con desesperación.

-Pero eso solo fue una fantasía pasajera, provocada por la frustración,

obviamente no habría hecho algo así.

lone procesó la nueva información y se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Considerado y generoso? Esas no eran palabras o virtudes que hubiera asociado nunca con los hombres. Los hombres siempre se ponían por delante. Incluso el hermano al que había adorado, que tan bueno había sido con ella, nunca se habría sacrificado por ella. Cuando comprendió, por fin, que Darien se había

ofrecido a dormir en otro sitio porque creía que era lo que ella deseaba, aunque no era lo que él quería, se quedó traspuesta. En ese instante, su estima por él se multiplicó por cien. De hecho, subió tan alto que en su imaginación un par de alas y un halo no hubieran desentonado.

-Claro que quiero que te quedes -lone le ofreció una sonrisa que creció y creció hasta iluminar todo su rostro-. Eres mi marido -le recordó.

Atrapado por esa gloriosa sonrisa, Darien la miró con ojos resplandecientes y, sin pensarlo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, inclinándose hacia ella.

Sus bocas se unieron de golpe, en una ataque de pasión. Él tomó su rostro entre las manos, con los ojos ardientes de deseo, tomó aire y volvió a su boca. Capturó sus labios una y otra vez, sensualmente y con lanía intensidad que ella tembló entre sus brazos. Serena entrelazó las manos tras su nuca y enredó los dedos en su negro cabello, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Se sentía como si un fuego ardiera en cada una de sus células, y cada caricia de su lengua, acrecentaba las llamas. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando él la echó contra la almohada, aplastándola con su peso. Arqueó la espalda, consciente solo del doloroso latir de sus pezones y de la necesidad de apoyar su pecho sobre la tela de su chaqueta.

-Llevo puesta demasiada ropa -gruñó Darien, apartándose de ella para quitarse la chaqueta, pero quedándose ensimismado con la visión de sus pequeños y perfectamente formados senos, coronados por delicados capullos de color rosado. En ese momento, lone se dio cuenta de que la sábana que los separaba se había deslizado hacia abajo, ruborizada, intentó alzarla, pero Darien la sujetó con la pierna.

-No... eres perfecta -jadeó Darien, con los ojos clavados en sus pechos, e inclinó

la cabeza parra lamer una de esas perlas rosadas.

Ella dejó escapar un tenue gemido, y la excitación la atravesó como un puñal. Alzo los ojos y, al ver su mirada ardiente sintió que estallaba en llamas. Todo su cuerpo estaba inquieto y caliente, deseoso de más. Se sentía incapaz de apartarse ni un milímetro de él, y la intensidad de su reacción la aterrorizó.

-Iré despacio, _ágape mou _-juró él, sensualmente, acariciando la frágil curva de su mandíbula-. Haré que te un salto ágil, Darien se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse. lone observó cómo se desabrochaba la camisa, dejando a la vista un torso musculoso y moreno, salpicado de rizos oscuros. Se quitó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Ella lo

miró fascinada. Desde los hombros hasta sus poderosos, largos y velludos muslos, todo él era ángulo y músculo, espectacularmente varonil. Los calzoncillos cayeron al suelo. Él hizo una mueca traviesa al notar su mirada consternada y el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

-Ahora no puedes tener duda de que te deseo –se burló Darien, echándose en la cama y acariciándole el rostro con su aliento, antes de deslizar la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos.

-Sí -lone echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro cuando él pasó la palma de la mano por sus pezones.

-Tienes esa zona muy sensible, yineka mou –gruñó con satisfacción y acarició sus pechos hinchados y continuó el tormento provocándola con su boca ardiente. Serena se estremeció y gimió en voz alta, acercándose más a él y, finalmente, tirando de su cabeza para hacer que esos labios volvieran a su boca. Se le iba la cabeza con la fuerza de su explosiva respuesta. Cada caricia de su lengua hacía que la tensión y el anhelo que sentía entre las piernas se hiciera más y más insoportable.

-Deja que te dé placer -pidió Darien con voz ronca, deslizando la mano por su esbelto muslo, recorriendo los suaves y rubios rizos hasta llegar al centro, húmedo y ardiente de su ser. -Oh... -sin previo aviso, lone perdió el último atisbo de control. Giró las caderas y apretó las manos, incapaz de soportar la excitación que crecía imparable, gimiendo y 1'etorciéndose febrilmente, para intentar satisfacer el dolor que la torturaba.

Él se colocó sobre ella, clavando los ojos azulados en su cara arrebolada de pasión. Mientras alzaba sus muslos le dio un suave beso en la boca.

-Seré cuidadoso... no quiero hacerte daño -susurró.

Ella quedó inmóvil al notar el calor y la presión que centímetro a centímetro, la penetraba. Se puso tensa de aprensión, pero la asombraba lo placentera que resultaba esa invasión, Sintio una punzada de dolor y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, pero él se introdujo profundamente en ella y la excitación volvió a dominarla,

como una descarga eléctrica. Se dejó llevar, rindiéndose a ese placer profundo y

oscuro, hasta que él la condujo a una cima increíble en la que dominaban las sensaciones. Sintió un dulce éxtasis que, un segundo después, se convirtió en una cascada de placer que explotó en mil gotas.

Cuando él se estremeció sobre ella, lone sintió un estallido de ternura y lo

abrazó con fuerza, con los ojos húmedos de sorpresa y felicidad.

-Ha sido extraordinario... -Darien alzó la cabeza, la miró con ojos oscuros como la noche y percibió las profundas ojeras que delataban su cansancio. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, la acomodó entre sus brazos y la besó en la frente-. Duérmete, ágape mou. Casi está amaneciendo.

Pero fue él quien se durmió mientras ella lo observaba, fascinada con la

desconocida sensación de júbilo que la consumía. Darien dormía relajado, con la sabana enredada en las caderas, y ocupaba mucha más parte de la cama de la que le correspondía. Supo que se estaba enamorando y que no había modo de evitarlo. La libertad que anhelaba había sido superada por un anhelo infinitamente mayor de estar junto a él.

Lo único que se le exigía era tener fe y estar dispuesta a creer que Darien nunca la trataría con la crueldad insensible que su padre había demostrado a su madre...


	6. Chapter 6

DARIEN contempló a Serena salir

del probador.

-¿Qué tal? -radiante, con un

vestido azul cielo que

complementaba perfectamente con sus

ojos y su cabello rubio platino, Serena

giró en redondo.

Darien buscó algún fallo, pero el

vestido no era demasiado apretado ni

demasiado corto, y solo dejaba al

descubierto sus torneados brazos. Aún

le parecía demasiado llamativa. París

era una ciudad cosmopolita, pero

fueran donde fueran todos los miraban.

Serena tenía la confianza y elegancia

natural que los parisinos admiraban

pero, sobre todo, contaba con una

excepcional belleza clásica, nada

habitual.

_-Este _tiene que gustarte -insistió

Serena con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Se

puede saber qué te pasa?

Darien no lo sabía. No entendía

por qué siempre quería verla tapada,

no era un hombre posesivo. Beryl

siempre había llevado ropa

escandalosa y, aparte de que lo

irritara su ansia constante de

atención, eso nunca le había

molestado. Pero Serena solo tenía que

ofrecerle al chófer un atisbo de muslo

cuando bajaba cíe ía íimusína y se

ponía tenso. Ella no era consciente de

su belleza. Pero antes o después

descubriría su poder, y Darien no

quería que ocurriese cuando él no

estuviera presente.

-¿Estás aburrido? -Serena hizo un

mohín y se acercó.

-No. me encantan los desfiles...

pero los prefiero en privado -confió

Darien, bajando el tono de la voz sus

ojos, hechizada por sus atractivos

rasgos. 'Se deleitó con ese aroma

masculino que le resultaba tan familiar.

Tres semanas junto a Darien

apenas habían mellado el júbilo que

le producía verlo, y no la habían

saciado en absoluto. La había encantado que enviara a su equipo de

guardaespaldas de vuelta a Grecia,

sustituyéndolos por hombres que la

trataban con respeto. De hecho,

cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más

se maravillaba de lo perfecta que era

su unión.

Pero todos esos día y noches,

Serena había sentido cada vez más el

peso de su conciencia. Se preguntaba

cómo se sentiría Darien si alguna vez

descubría por qué se había casado

con él. Si se enteraba de que había

planeado huir desde el principio, se

destruiría toda la confianza, respeto y

afecto que sintiera por ella. Ningún

hombre se merecía que una mujer lo

utilizara para escapar de un hogar

infeliz. Sintió un escalofrío de

aprensión, al imaginarse lo que ocurriría

si Darien descubría su bajeza.

Se esforzó por borrar esa idea de

su mente y pensó en la maravillosa

luna de miel que habían compartido.

Darien había estudiado en Inglaterra,

pero después cursó estudios

universitarios en la Sorbona. Hablaba

francés perfectamente y le había

ofrecido una perspectiva muy real de la

ciudad que amaba. Había permitido

que eíía le arrastrara al Museo

Marmottan para ver las pinturas de

Monet y, una semana después, la había

deleitado con un viaje sorpresa a la

casa de Monet, en Giverny. Le había

encantado la casa rosada con contraventanas

verdes, y los fantásticos

jardines y estanques que el artista

había creado como inspiración para su

propia pintura.

Pero las imágenes que recordaría

siempre eran más íntimas: empaparse

de arriba abajo por los impredeci-bles

chorros de agua del Parque Citroen y

que Darien la besara a pesar de que

tenía aspecto de rata ahogada;

pasear de la mano por la orilla del

Sera mientras Darien le explicaba

que nunca había sido romántico y,

de repente, interrumpía su discurso

para decirle que cuando la brisa le

alborotaba el pelo parecía una doncella

salida de la leyenda del rey

Arturo; mirar a los niños jugar con sus

barcos en los jardines Luxemburgo y

que Darien la rodeara con su brazos y

gruñera «_No sé que estás haciendo_

_conmigo, pero por primera vez en mi_

_vida me veo deseando tener un hijo_

_con una mujer»._

Ese ultimo recuerdo, en

especial, provocaba en Serena un

profundo sentimiento de felicidad y

pertenencia. Y, por último, estaba la

fabulosa tarta que había encargado

la noche anterior para celebrar que

cumplía veintitrés años. Acarició el

anillo Victoriano que le había

regalado. Tenía seis piedras

distintas y le había encantado que se

tomara e] tiempo de elegir algo tan especial

para ella.

Salieron de la boutique de los

Campos Elíseos y volvieron a casa a

cenar. Esa noche iban a la ópera.

-Me dará pena que nos

vayamos de París ... -dijo Serena

cuando subían a cambiarse después

de cenar.

-No tenemos que hacerlo aún.

Concédeme treinta y seis horas en

Londres y volveré para pasar aquí

un fin de semana más...

-¿Tienes negocios en Londres?

-Serena lo miró con sorpresa-. ¿Podría ir

contigo?

-Te aburrirías mucho, _ágape_

_mou _-suspiró Darien-. Tendré

reuniones todo el día, y el apartamento de la empresa que utilizo

allí no es ninguna maravilla.

Serena estuvo a punto de

asegurarle que no le importaba lo más

mínimo, que incluso dormiría en un

banco del parque por estar junto a él.

Pero, afortunadamente, su orgullo y su

sentido común se lo impidieron. Después

de tres semanas de atención

constante, no podía molestarla que

pasara una noche lejos de ella. A él le

molestaría que actuara de forma

posesiva y exigente.

Amaba a Darien con una pasión

que había creído imposible y era más

feliz de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Aunque él no la amara, parecía

preocuparse mucho por ella y la

trataba mejor de lo que la habían

tratado en toda su vida. Era afectuoso,

divertido, encantador e increíblemente

sexy a cualquier hora del día; a veces

no podía creer que fuera suyo.

-Imagínate lo excitado que

volveré -gruñó Darien, con voz sensual,

abrazándola.

-Siempre estás excitado -se burló

ella, apretándose contra él.

-Deja de hacer eso -protestó

Darien cuando ella arqueó las caderas

y las restregó sinuosamente contra él.

Serena enrojeció, sorprendida por su

propio comportamiento, pero saber que

solo les quedaba una noche de su

idílica luna de miel, la indujo a tentarlo.

-Oblígame... -susurró.

-No hace mucho, tu idea de la

tentación era mirarme con deseo

desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era muy

dulce, pero esto es más excitante -dijo

él encantado. Sin dudarlo, capturó su

sensual boca con sus labios.

La pasión que no intentó

disimular fue como una corriente

elécrica que recorrió cada fibra del

cuerpo de Serena. Gimió suavemente y

él la tomó en sus brazos, cerró la

puerta con el hombro y la tumbó en

la cama.

-Día o noche, nunca me canso

de ti... -Darien la miró con pasión y,

por un instante, sus ojos reflejaron la

sorpresa e incomodidad que le

causaba su afirmación.

«Atrapado», pensó Serena.

Controló el rostro para ocultar lo feliz

que le hacía esa revelación. Era

bienvenido en _cualquier _momento del

día o de ía noche. Sabía que el deseo

no era más que un principio, pero sin

ese deseo no había esperanza de

que la amara algún día. Para un

hombre tan apasionado como Darien,

hacía falta algo más que

entendimiento y metas comunes para

construir un matrimonio estable y

duradero.

-¿En qué piensas? -exigió

Darien, quitándose la ropa con

impaciencia-. Tienes esa expresión

taimada de cuando estás tramando

algo.

-¿Taimada? -Serena lo miró

sobresaltada. Él esbozó esa sonrisa

voraz que la volvía loca de amor.

-Te conozco, _ágape mou. _Esa

expresión tranquila e inescrutable

siempre significa que piensas en algo

profundo e intrigante _-_explicó_. _Tenía

razón, y eso conmocionó a Serena-.

Supongo que ocultar tus emociones

es natural para ti. Así actúas en

presencia de tu padre.

Serena. percibiendo el tono serio

de su voz y el brillo escrutador de

sus ojos, palideció y volvió la

cabeza.

-Minos es un hombre

amedrentador. Hasta los hombres

más fuerte tiemblan cuando pierde los estribos -comentó Darien con tono

más suave-. Pero no necesitas tomar

esas precauciones conmigo. Puede que

yo pierda los estribos de vez en

cuando, pero nunca pierdo el control

de mis puños.

-Es bueno saberlo... pero no

entiendo por qué te molestas en

decirme eso -replicó Serena con cierta

tensión. No era la primera vez que

Darien sacaba ese tema en los últimos

días, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerle

ninguna confidencia sobre cómo

había sido su vida en Lexos. Hacerlo

implicaría un riesgo para él.

La curiosidad era muy peligrosa.

En Serena, el hábito de silenciar los

abusos de su padre, estaba grabado a

fuego, igual que les había ocurrido a

su madre y hermano. Pero la

demostración de violencia que Darien

había visto aquella noche en la cena lo

había inquietado, y ella era consciente

de que cada vez tenía más sospechas

sobre lo que había visto. La

incomodaba pensar que ella hubiera

podido acrecentar sus sospechas sin

pretenderlo.

Darien tuvo un ataque de

frustración al ver como su exquisito

rostro se volvía inescrutable. Para Serena

el pasado era como un libro cerrado.

Era como si hubiera nacido el día de la

boda; nunca mencionaba su infancia ni

a sus parientes, vivos o muertos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? -

bromeó Darien, cambiando el rumbo de

sus pensamientos. Se tumbó tras ella

para bajarle la cremallera del vestido.

Con manos firmes y seguras, le quitó el

vestido, apartó su cabello y dejó que su

experta boca trazara un excitante

sendero por su cuello. Ella tembló y,

ansiosa de él, se dio la vuelta y lo besó

con pasión. Se sentía segura con él,

pero también sabía que si le decía

demasiado, él no estaría a salvo de la

furia de su padre.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Darien la

apartó un segundo y escrutó su

mirada evasiva.

-Nada... -dijo ella, perdiéndose

en sus bellos ojos. Le dolían los

pechos de excitación. Él entreabrió

sus piernas para que estuvieran a los

lados de las suyas y le desabrochó el

sujetador. Sin aliento, ella echó la cabeza

hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda

para que su delicada y sensible piel

entrara en contacto con los oscuros

rizos que salpicaban su músculos

pectorales.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la

ópera... -aseveró Darien y, agarrando

su cabello con cuidado, la giró hasta

apoyarla de espaldas en el colchón y

comenzó a atormentar sus pezones

erectos con la boca.

Serena sintió el fuego que se iniciaba en

el húmedo triángulo que coronaba sus

muslos y se dejó llevar por la

sensación como un nadador que se

ahogara en el mar. Enredó los dedos

en su negro cabello y disfrutó del

placer que le provocaban sus expertas

manos.

-Eres una hechicera... -gruñó

Darien, absorbiendo su expresión

embelesada-. Cuando te dejas ir

entre mis brazos, me cuesta mucho

mantener el control.

-¿Eso es una queja? -susurró

Serena mientras él apoyaba sus

sensuales labios justo encima de su

clavícula y deslizaba las manos por su

cuerpo. Poco después, ardía de

deseo bajo sus caricias, incapaz de

resistirse a tocarlo. Exploró con los

dedos la hilera de vello negro que

cruzaba su estómago, pero una mano detuvo su descenso con un

gemido.

-No puedo esperar -Darien, con

decisión, se situó entre sus mulos

abiertos y la penetró lenta y poderosamente,

obligándola a gemir de placer.

Todo desapareció excepto él y la

forma en que la enloquecía, poseía y

al mismo tiempo debilitaba con su

amor. Lo sintió estremecerse de

pasión y se amoldó a él con

abandono, examinando su atractivo

rostro. Con poderosas embestidas, la

llevó a la culminación del placer,

dejándola exhausta y satisfecha.

-Llegaremos muy, muy tarde,

_ágape mou _-advirtió Darien besando su

hombro y lamiendo su piel-. ¿Te

importa?

-¿Importarme? -a ella no le

importaba nada mientras la abrazaba y

la miraba con esos ojos que le derretían

el corazón. No.

-Es asombroso lo bien que

encajamos -dijo Darien con indolente

satisfacción masculina, y ella estuvo a

punto de sonreír ante su inocencia.

En esas tres semanas, Serena se

había fijado cuidadosamente en sus

preferencias y se había adaptado a

ellas. La había mortificado

comprender que sus gustos para la

moda eran demasiado juveniles. Era

comprensible, pues nunca había

pasado por la fase natural de definir su

propia identidad eligiendo su ropa en la

adolescencia.

Sin llegar a decirlo claramente, Darien

le había hecho comprender que el

modelito que se había puesto para ir al

aeropuerto solo era popular entre

adolescentes, una fase que, con

veintitrés años, ella debería haber

superado. Serena no entendía muy bien

cómo encajaba esa actitud con la ropa

escandalosa que había lucido su

prometida, Beryl, pero aceptaba la

realidad: Darien había amado a Beryl

y el amor era ciego. Ella no contaba

con esa seguridad, así que decidió

poner su aprobación por encima de

sus propias prcferon

cias.

Así que sus adorados zapatos

con tacones de diamantes, que Darien

había considerado el colmo de la

vulgaridad, no habían salido del

armario. Además, a él le gustaba

levantarse muy temprano, por no

mencionar su preferencia por la

comida griega, cuando ella habría

sido feliz probando todo tipo de

cocina internacional. No era más que

una cuestión de acoplarse a él, pensó

con amorosa indulgencia.

-No me gusta la ópera -confió

Darien con pereza, Serena contuvo un

suspiro. Darien se inclinó sobre ella

con ojos brillantes y burlones-. Pero

sé que llevas deseándolo toda la

semana, así que iremos.

-¡Entonces más vale que

corramos! -Serena se quitó el reloj, lo

tiró sobre la mesilla de Darien y corrió

al baño para darse la ducha más

rápida del siglo.

Treinta minutos después. Con

el pelo recogido y sujeto con una

magnifica diadema de amatistas y

diamantes, a juego con el collar y los

pendientes, y vestida con una

ajustada túnica lila que se abría por

encima de la rodilla, Serena buscó el

reloj que había tirado con descuido.

No estaba entre las sábanas ni en la

alfombra. Recordó que el cajón de la

mesilla estaba abierto cuando fue a

ducharse, así que tiró de él. Sonrió al

ver el reloj, pero también vio una foto.

Se puso el reloj, apartó con un

dedo la caja de preservativos y sacó la

foto de la sonriente morena en bikini.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó en

la cama para estudiar a Beryl Denby.

La prometida de Darien había sido

extremadamente atractiva e incluso el

ojo crítico de Serena podía apreciar la

voluptuosa figura, las perfectas y

largas piernas, la mirada provocativa y

chispeante y la sonrisa sensual. Supo

inmediatamente que Darien había

sacado esa foto. Beryl posaba para

su amante, confiada y segura de su

admiración.

Cubierta de sudor frío y con un

nudo en el estómago, Serena dejó la foto

donde la había encontrado y cerró el

cajón. Se sentía como si Darien le

hubiera dado una _puñalada. _¿Por qué

tenía una foto de Beryl al lado de su

cama matrimonial? ¿Con qué

frecuencia la miraba? Sin duda estaba

allí para algo...

Notó un intenso vacío, pero

también cólera y dolor. Durante toda la

luna de miel, se había esforzado por no

pensar en que Darien probablemente

había disfrutado apasionadamente

haciendo con Beryl lo que hacía con

ella. No hubiera tenido sentido arruinar

su propio disfrute pensando en eso, pero

la foto acababa de tirar por tierra esa

visión sensata y liberal de su matrimonio.

Darien salió del vestidor. Serena le

echó una ojeada para grabar su imagen

en su mente, mientras el dolor y el

resentimiento comenzaban a bullir en

su interior. Había renunciado a su

orgullo por él, incluso había pospuesto

la búsqueda de su hermana melliza, se

había esforzado por ser la esposa que

él quería. Ese había sido su gran error,

había olvidado lo que quería ella.

-Date la vuelta -pidió Darien con

voz grave y sensual-. Estás fantástica

con ese vestido.

-¡He visto la foto de Beryl

Denby que hay en tu mesilla de

noche! -exclamó Serena volviéndose

hacia él y mirándolo con ojos brillantes

como el cielo.

-¿Y? -inquirió Darien alzando

levemente las cejas con aire

interrogante, intentando no reaccionar

como solía hacer ante ese tipo de

escenas.

Esa palabra hizo que el dolor de

Serena se convirtiera en un ataque de ira

ciego e incontrolable. «¿Y?» Como si

no importara que su marido adorara la

foto de otra mujer, como si ella no

tuviera derecho a comentarlo, como si

no fuera una objeción razonable. Serena

leyó en esa palabra significados que él

nunca habría imaginado.

-Si no te deshaces de esa foto,

¡te abandonaré! -le gritó, y su

asombro al oír la melodramática

amenaza fue aún mayor que el de él.

Darien la miró con expresión incrédula y

sardónica.

-Si no vamos a la ópera ahora

mismo, no merecerá la pena ir-dijo.

Serena, silenciada momentáneamente por

esa forma de evitar el tema, lo miró

furiosa.

-¿Crees que pienso ir a ver una

estúpida ópera cuando hay una foto

de otra mujer en nuestro dormitorio?

-No me grites -replicó Darien

con voz suave y baja, pero con una

amenaza velada y tormentosa en los

ojos.

A Serena se le encogió el

estómago, sintió, por primera vez, el

mismo miedo que la atenazaba en

presencia de su padre. Pero se desató

en ella la misma rebeldía que la enfrentaba a Minos Gakis, cuando su

madre aún vivía.

-Me has insultado -declaró con

fiera convicción.

Darien, entretanto, maldecía la

ineficacia del servicio doméstico, pues

había dado órdenes de que hicieran

desaparecer todo recuerdo de ese

tipo. Pero tambien pensó, con la

irritación de un macho que odiaba las

complicaciones, que solo a una esposa

se le ocurriría examinar sus objetos

personales.

-¿De qué manera te he insultado_? –_

_dijo él tono _de aburrimiento que

normalmente le había servido para

bajarles los humos a la _mayoría de _las

mujeres.

-Yo soy tu _esposa. ¡_Ella era una

golfa¡ -en cuanto lo dijo, Serena se avergonzó

de sí misma. Utilizar un término tan cruel y

denigrante con una mujer a la que él

había amado era imperdonable, Darien Se

quedó helado. Sus ojos relampaguearon

de ira y su mirada de desprecio fue

castigo más que suficiente _para ella._

-Respeto su memoria, y lo mismo

harás tú, porque no estoy dispuesto a

tolerar tus celos -dijo con dureza.

-No tengo celos de ella... -musitó

Serena roncamente, con un nudo en la

garganta.

Darien no contestó. Simplemente,

abandonó la habitación, Serena,

desconcertada, cerró los ojos

desesperada por su propia estupidez.

Un minuto después corrió tras él, pero

cuando llegó a la escalera, la puerta de

abajo se cerraba de golpe.

Celosa, sí, admitió Serena con dolor.

Estaba amargamente celosa de la mujer

que había tenido en sus manos el

corazón de Darien. No importaba que

Beryl hubiera muerto: su recuerdo

seguía vivo. El nunca la mencionaba,

pero ella tampoco le había hecho ninguna

pregunta. Cuanto más importante

se hacía Darien para ella, menos

capaz de sentía de pensar en su

prometida. Pero, en realidad, no

había razón para que no conservara

una foto de Beryl; ni siquiera

estaba a la vista. Serena sabía que, al

meterse en lo que no le importaba,

había arruinado la última noche de su

luna de miel.

Con la esperanza de que

regresara y la determinación de pedirle

disculpas, Serena bajó a esperarlo al

salon. Estaba muy afectada y temía el

daño que podía haber causado a su

relación.

Se preguntó por qué parecía

condenada a ocupar siempre un

segundo puesto en él corazón de toda

la gente que le importaba. Era una

constante en su vida. Cosmas

siempre había sido el preferido de sus

padres, Serena solo era un bebé que

necesitaba un hogar y que la compasiva

y generosa Amanda había aceptado. Y

también ocupaba el segundo puesto

para su marido, porque Darien nunca

se habría casado con ella si Beryl

siguiera viva. Pero, aunque lo sabía,

se había enamorado locamente de él,

dejando de lado su mayor ambición:

reunirse con su hermana melliza.

Tenía la intención de desafiar a su

padre y contarle a Darien la verdad

sobre sus antecedentes, con la esperanza

de que entendiera cuándo

significaba para ella encontrar a Misty.

Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho

aún y la respuesta hizo que se

avergonzara de su propia cobardía.

Había evitado contarle a Darien que era

adoptada porque temía que pensara

peor de ella al saber que no era una

Gakis. Incluso Cosmas, que la quería, la había compadecido por no haber nacido

en la familia.

Mucho peor que todo eso era

saber que Darien se había marchado

completamente disgustado con ella.

Cuando Darien entró a la sala,

unas horas después, encontró a Serena

profundamente dormida en el sofá. Ella

se despertó cuando él la levantó en sus

brazos. Miró su rostro moreno y la leve

sonrisa que curvaba su boca y

parpadeó confusa, pero no pudo evitar

decir lo último que había pensado antes

de dormirse.

-¿Qué te parecería que tuviera

una foto de Seiya en nuestro

dormitorio? -le preguntó. Darien se

quedó quieto, completamente

desconcertado.

-No lo permitiría -gruñó, sin

pensarlo siquiera. Tras un segundo

de silencio, comprendió lo que había

dicho y sus pómulos cambiaron de

color.

-No debería haber dicho lo

que dije -se disculpó Serena, aplacada

por esa admisión.

Furioso por ese comentario

sobre Seiya y porque lo hubiera

atrapado de esa manera, Darien se

encogió de hombros y comenzó a

desvestirse. Ni un potro de tortura le

habría hecho confesar que había

reservado otras entradas para la

ópera para ese fin de semana.

-Darien, yo... -comenzó Serena,

sintiéndose culpable por haber

evitado pedirle una auténtica

disculpa.

-Tengo un vuelo a las seis de

la mañana -interrumpió él

fríamente-. Aplacemos cualquier

conversación seria hasta mi vuelta.

-Pero tengo que decirte algo,

y si espero, puede que pierda el

valor -dijo Serena, metiéndose en la

cama. Darien la miró con el ceño

fruncido-. Es un secreto de familia y

mi padre me advirtió que no te lo

dijera porque no quiere que se sepa

-dijo apresuradamente-. No nací en

la familia Gakis... soy adoptada.


	7. Chapter 7

DARIEN contempló a Serena salir

del probador.

-¿Qué tal? -radiante, con un

vestido azul cielo que

complementaba perfectamente con sus

ojos y su cabello rubio platino, Serena

giró en redondo.

Darien buscó algún fallo, pero el

vestido no era demasiado apretado ni

demasiado corto, y solo dejaba al

descubierto sus torneados brazos. Aún

le parecía demasiado llamativa. París

era una ciudad cosmopolita, pero

fueran donde fueran todos los miraban.

Serena tenía la confianza y elegancia

natural que los parisinos admiraban

pero, sobre todo, contaba con una

excepcional belleza clásica, nada

habitual.

_-Este _tiene que gustarte -insistió

Serena con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Se

puede saber qué te pasa?

Darien no lo sabía. No entendía

por qué siempre quería verla tapada,

no era un hombre posesivo. Beryl

siempre había llevado ropa

escandalosa y, aparte de que lo

irritara su ansia constante de

atención, eso nunca le había

molestado. Pero Serena solo tenía que

ofrecerle al chófer un atisbo de muslo

cuando bajaba cíe ía íimusína y se

ponía tenso. Ella no era consciente de

su belleza. Pero antes o después

descubriría su poder, y Darien no

quería que ocurriese cuando él no

estuviera presente.

-¿Estás aburrido? -Serena hizo un

mohín y se acercó.

-No. me encantan los desfiles...

pero los prefiero en privado -confió

Darien, bajando el tono de la voz sus

ojos, hechizada por sus atractivos

rasgos. 'Se deleitó con ese aroma

masculino que le resultaba tan familiar.

Tres semanas junto a Darien

apenas habían mellado el júbilo que

le producía verlo, y no la habían

saciado en absoluto. La había encantado que enviara a su equipo de

guardaespaldas de vuelta a Grecia,

sustituyéndolos por hombres que la

trataban con respeto. De hecho,

cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más

se maravillaba de lo perfecta que era

su unión.

Pero todos esos día y noches,

Serena había sentido cada vez más el

peso de su conciencia. Se preguntaba

cómo se sentiría Darien si alguna vez

descubría por qué se había casado

con él. Si se enteraba de que había

planeado huir desde el principio, se

destruiría toda la confianza, respeto y

afecto que sintiera por ella. Ningún

hombre se merecía que una mujer lo

utilizara para escapar de un hogar

infeliz. Sintió un escalofrío de

aprensión, al imaginarse lo que ocurriría

si Darien descubría su bajeza.

Se esforzó por borrar esa idea de

su mente y pensó en la maravillosa

luna de miel que habían compartido.

Darien había estudiado en Inglaterra,

pero después cursó estudios

universitarios en la Sorbona. Hablaba

francés perfectamente y le había

ofrecido una perspectiva muy real de la

ciudad que amaba. Había permitido

que eíía le arrastrara al Museo

Marmottan para ver las pinturas de

Monet y, una semana después, la había

deleitado con un viaje sorpresa a la

casa de Monet, en Giverny. Le había

encantado la casa rosada con contraventanas

verdes, y los fantásticos

jardines y estanques que el artista

había creado como inspiración para su

propia pintura.

Pero las imágenes que recordaría

siempre eran más íntimas: empaparse

de arriba abajo por los impredeci-bles

chorros de agua del Parque Citroen y

que Darien la besara a pesar de que

tenía aspecto de rata ahogada;

pasear de la mano por la orilla del

Sera mientras Darien le explicaba

que nunca había sido romántico y,

de repente, interrumpía su discurso

para decirle que cuando la brisa le

alborotaba el pelo parecía una doncella

salida de la leyenda del rey

Arturo; mirar a los niños jugar con sus

barcos en los jardines Luxemburgo y

que Darien la rodeara con su brazos y

gruñera «_No sé que estás haciendo_

_conmigo, pero por primera vez en mi_

_vida me veo deseando tener un hijo_

_con una mujer»._

Ese ultimo recuerdo, en

especial, provocaba en Serena un

profundo sentimiento de felicidad y

pertenencia. Y, por último, estaba la

fabulosa tarta que había encargado

la noche anterior para celebrar que

cumplía veintitrés años. Acarició el

anillo Victoriano que le había

regalado. Tenía seis piedras

distintas y le había encantado que se

tomara e] tiempo de elegir algo tan especial

para ella.

Salieron de la boutique de los

Campos Elíseos y volvieron a casa a

cenar. Esa noche iban a la ópera.

-Me dará pena que nos

vayamos de París ... -dijo Serena

cuando subían a cambiarse después

de cenar.

-No tenemos que hacerlo aún.

Concédeme treinta y seis horas en

Londres y volveré para pasar aquí

un fin de semana más...

-¿Tienes negocios en Londres?

-Serena lo miró con sorpresa-. ¿Podría ir

contigo?

-Te aburrirías mucho, _ágape_

_mou _-suspiró Darien-. Tendré

reuniones todo el día, y el apartamento de la empresa que utilizo

allí no es ninguna maravilla.

Serena estuvo a punto de

asegurarle que no le importaba lo más

mínimo, que incluso dormiría en un

banco del parque por estar junto a él.

Pero, afortunadamente, su orgullo y su

sentido común se lo impidieron. Después

de tres semanas de atención

constante, no podía molestarla que

pasara una noche lejos de ella. A él le

molestaría que actuara de forma

posesiva y exigente.

Amaba a Darien con una pasión

que había creído imposible y era más

feliz de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Aunque él no la amara, parecía

preocuparse mucho por ella y la

trataba mejor de lo que la habían

tratado en toda su vida. Era afectuoso,

divertido, encantador e increíblemente

sexy a cualquier hora del día; a veces

no podía creer que fuera suyo.

-Imagínate lo excitado que

volveré -gruñó Darien, con voz sensual,

abrazándola.

-Siempre estás excitado -se burló

ella, apretándose contra él.

-Deja de hacer eso -protestó

Darien cuando ella arqueó las caderas

y las restregó sinuosamente contra él.

Serena enrojeció, sorprendida por su

propio comportamiento, pero saber que

solo les quedaba una noche de su

idílica luna de miel, la indujo a tentarlo.

-Oblígame... -susurró.

-No hace mucho, tu idea de la

tentación era mirarme con deseo

desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era muy

dulce, pero esto es más excitante -dijo

él encantado. Sin dudarlo, capturó su

sensual boca con sus labios.

La pasión que no intentó

disimular fue como una corriente

elécrica que recorrió cada fibra del

cuerpo de Serena. Gimió suavemente y

él la tomó en sus brazos, cerró la

puerta con el hombro y la tumbó en

la cama.

-Día o noche, nunca me canso

de ti... -Darien la miró con pasión y,

por un instante, sus ojos reflejaron la

sorpresa e incomodidad que le

causaba su afirmación.

«Atrapado», pensó Serena.

Controló el rostro para ocultar lo feliz

que le hacía esa revelación. Era

bienvenido en _cualquier _momento del

día o de ía noche. Sabía que el deseo

no era más que un principio, pero sin

ese deseo no había esperanza de

que la amara algún día. Para un

hombre tan apasionado como Darien,

hacía falta algo más que

entendimiento y metas comunes para

construir un matrimonio estable y

duradero.

-¿En qué piensas? -exigió

Darien, quitándose la ropa con

impaciencia-. Tienes esa expresión

taimada de cuando estás tramando

algo.

-¿Taimada? -Serena lo miró

sobresaltada. Él esbozó esa sonrisa

voraz que la volvía loca de amor.

-Te conozco, _ágape mou. _Esa

expresión tranquila e inescrutable

siempre significa que piensas en algo

profundo e intrigante _-_explicó_. _Tenía

razón, y eso conmocionó a Serena-.

Supongo que ocultar tus emociones

es natural para ti. Así actúas en

presencia de tu padre.

Serena. percibiendo el tono serio

de su voz y el brillo escrutador de

sus ojos, palideció y volvió la

cabeza.

-Minos es un hombre

amedrentador. Hasta los hombres

más fuerte tiemblan cuando pierde los estribos -comentó Darien con tono

más suave-. Pero no necesitas tomar

esas precauciones conmigo. Puede que

yo pierda los estribos de vez en

cuando, pero nunca pierdo el control

de mis puños.

-Es bueno saberlo... pero no

entiendo por qué te molestas en

decirme eso -replicó Serena con cierta

tensión. No era la primera vez que

Darien sacaba ese tema en los últimos

días, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerle

ninguna confidencia sobre cómo

había sido su vida en Lexos. Hacerlo

implicaría un riesgo para él.

La curiosidad era muy peligrosa.

En Serena, el hábito de silenciar los

abusos de su padre, estaba grabado a

fuego, igual que les había ocurrido a

su madre y hermano. Pero la

demostración de violencia que Darien

había visto aquella noche en la cena lo

había inquietado, y ella era consciente

de que cada vez tenía más sospechas

sobre lo que había visto. La

incomodaba pensar que ella hubiera

podido acrecentar sus sospechas sin

pretenderlo.

Darien tuvo un ataque de

frustración al ver como su exquisito

rostro se volvía inescrutable. Para Serena

el pasado era como un libro cerrado.

Era como si hubiera nacido el día de la

boda; nunca mencionaba su infancia ni

a sus parientes, vivos o muertos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? -

bromeó Darien, cambiando el rumbo de

sus pensamientos. Se tumbó tras ella

para bajarle la cremallera del vestido.

Con manos firmes y seguras, le quitó el

vestido, apartó su cabello y dejó que su

experta boca trazara un excitante

sendero por su cuello. Ella tembló y,

ansiosa de él, se dio la vuelta y lo besó

con pasión. Se sentía segura con él,

pero también sabía que si le decía

demasiado, él no estaría a salvo de la

furia de su padre.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Darien la

apartó un segundo y escrutó su

mirada evasiva.

-Nada... -dijo ella, perdiéndose

en sus bellos ojos. Le dolían los

pechos de excitación. Él entreabrió

sus piernas para que estuvieran a los

lados de las suyas y le desabrochó el

sujetador. Sin aliento, ella echó la cabeza

hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda

para que su delicada y sensible piel

entrara en contacto con los oscuros

rizos que salpicaban su músculos

pectorales.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la

ópera... -aseveró Darien y, agarrando

su cabello con cuidado, la giró hasta

apoyarla de espaldas en el colchón y

comenzó a atormentar sus pezones

erectos con la boca.

Serena sintió el fuego que se iniciaba en

el húmedo triángulo que coronaba sus

muslos y se dejó llevar por la

sensación como un nadador que se

ahogara en el mar. Enredó los dedos

en su negro cabello y disfrutó del

placer que le provocaban sus expertas

manos.

-Eres una hechicera... -gruñó

Darien, absorbiendo su expresión

embelesada-. Cuando te dejas ir

entre mis brazos, me cuesta mucho

mantener el control.

-¿Eso es una queja? -susurró

Serena mientras él apoyaba sus

sensuales labios justo encima de su

clavícula y deslizaba las manos por su

cuerpo. Poco después, ardía de

deseo bajo sus caricias, incapaz de

resistirse a tocarlo. Exploró con los

dedos la hilera de vello negro que

cruzaba su estómago, pero una mano detuvo su descenso con un

gemido.

-No puedo esperar -Darien, con

decisión, se situó entre sus mulos

abiertos y la penetró lenta y poderosamente,

obligándola a gemir de placer.

Todo desapareció excepto él y la

forma en que la enloquecía, poseía y

al mismo tiempo debilitaba con su

amor. Lo sintió estremecerse de

pasión y se amoldó a él con

abandono, examinando su atractivo

rostro. Con poderosas embestidas, la

llevó a la culminación del placer,

dejándola exhausta y satisfecha.

-Llegaremos muy, muy tarde,

_ágape mou _-advirtió Darien besando su

hombro y lamiendo su piel-. ¿Te

importa?

-¿Importarme? -a ella no le

importaba nada mientras la abrazaba y

la miraba con esos ojos que le derretían

el corazón. No.

-Es asombroso lo bien que

encajamos -dijo Darien con indolente

satisfacción masculina, y ella estuvo a

punto de sonreír ante su inocencia.

En esas tres semanas, Serena se

había fijado cuidadosamente en sus

preferencias y se había adaptado a

ellas. La había mortificado

comprender que sus gustos para la

moda eran demasiado juveniles. Era

comprensible, pues nunca había

pasado por la fase natural de definir su

propia identidad eligiendo su ropa en la

adolescencia.

Sin llegar a decirlo claramente, Darien

le había hecho comprender que el

modelito que se había puesto para ir al

aeropuerto solo era popular entre

adolescentes, una fase que, con

veintitrés años, ella debería haber

superado. Serena no entendía muy bien

cómo encajaba esa actitud con la ropa

escandalosa que había lucido su

prometida, Beryl, pero aceptaba la

realidad: Darien había amado a Beryl

y el amor era ciego. Ella no contaba

con esa seguridad, así que decidió

poner su aprobación por encima de

sus propias prcferon

cias.

Así que sus adorados zapatos

con tacones de diamantes, que Darien

había considerado el colmo de la

vulgaridad, no habían salido del

armario. Además, a él le gustaba

levantarse muy temprano, por no

mencionar su preferencia por la

comida griega, cuando ella habría

sido feliz probando todo tipo de

cocina internacional. No era más que

una cuestión de acoplarse a él, pensó

con amorosa indulgencia.

-No me gusta la ópera -confió

Darien con pereza, Serena contuvo un

suspiro. Darien se inclinó sobre ella

con ojos brillantes y burlones-. Pero

sé que llevas deseándolo toda la

semana, así que iremos.

-¡Entonces más vale que

corramos! -Serena se quitó el reloj, lo

tiró sobre la mesilla de Darien y corrió

al baño para darse la ducha más

rápida del siglo.

Treinta minutos después. Con

el pelo recogido y sujeto con una

magnifica diadema de amatistas y

diamantes, a juego con el collar y los

pendientes, y vestida con una

ajustada túnica lila que se abría por

encima de la rodilla, Serena buscó el

reloj que había tirado con descuido.

No estaba entre las sábanas ni en la

alfombra. Recordó que el cajón de la

mesilla estaba abierto cuando fue a

ducharse, así que tiró de él. Sonrió al

ver el reloj, pero también vio una foto.

Se puso el reloj, apartó con un

dedo la caja de preservativos y sacó la

foto de la sonriente morena en bikini.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó en

la cama para estudiar a Beryl Denby.

La prometida de Darien había sido

extremadamente atractiva e incluso el

ojo crítico de Serena podía apreciar la

voluptuosa figura, las perfectas y

largas piernas, la mirada provocativa y

chispeante y la sonrisa sensual. Supo

inmediatamente que Darien había

sacado esa foto. Beryl posaba para

su amante, confiada y segura de su

admiración.

Cubierta de sudor frío y con un

nudo en el estómago, Serena dejó la foto

donde la había encontrado y cerró el

cajón. Se sentía como si Darien le

hubiera dado una _puñalada. _¿Por qué

tenía una foto de Beryl al lado de su

cama matrimonial? ¿Con qué

frecuencia la miraba? Sin duda estaba

allí para algo...

Notó un intenso vacío, pero

también cólera y dolor. Durante toda la

luna de miel, se había esforzado por no

pensar en que Darien probablemente

había disfrutado apasionadamente

haciendo con Beryl lo que hacía con

ella. No hubiera tenido sentido arruinar

su propio disfrute pensando en eso, pero

la foto acababa de tirar por tierra esa

visión sensata y liberal de su matrimonio.

Darien salió del vestidor. Serena le

echó una ojeada para grabar su imagen

en su mente, mientras el dolor y el

resentimiento comenzaban a bullir en

su interior. Había renunciado a su

orgullo por él, incluso había pospuesto

la búsqueda de su hermana melliza, se

había esforzado por ser la esposa que

él quería. Ese había sido su gran error,

había olvidado lo que quería ella.

-Date la vuelta -pidió Darien con

voz grave y sensual-. Estás fantástica

con ese vestido.

-¡He visto la foto de Beryl

Denby que hay en tu mesilla de

noche! -exclamó Serena volviéndose

hacia él y mirándolo con ojos brillantes

como el cielo.

-¿Y? -inquirió Darien alzando

levemente las cejas con aire

interrogante, intentando no reaccionar

como solía hacer ante ese tipo de

escenas.

Esa palabra hizo que el dolor de

Serena se convirtiera en un ataque de ira

ciego e incontrolable. «¿Y?» Como si

no importara que su marido adorara la

foto de otra mujer, como si ella no

tuviera derecho a comentarlo, como si

no fuera una objeción razonable. Serena

leyó en esa palabra significados que él

nunca habría imaginado.

-Si no te deshaces de esa foto,

¡te abandonaré! -le gritó, y su

asombro al oír la melodramática

amenaza fue aún mayor que el de él.

Darien la miró con expresión incrédula y

sardónica.

-Si no vamos a la ópera ahora

mismo, no merecerá la pena ir-dijo.

Serena, silenciada momentáneamente por

esa forma de evitar el tema, lo miró

furiosa.

-¿Crees que pienso ir a ver una

estúpida ópera cuando hay una foto

de otra mujer en nuestro dormitorio?

-No me grites -replicó Darien

con voz suave y baja, pero con una

amenaza velada y tormentosa en los

ojos.

A Serena se le encogió el

estómago, sintió, por primera vez, el

mismo miedo que la atenazaba en

presencia de su padre. Pero se desató

en ella la misma rebeldía que la enfrentaba a Minos Gakis, cuando su

madre aún vivía.

-Me has insultado -declaró con

fiera convicción.

Darien, entretanto, maldecía la

ineficacia del servicio doméstico, pues

había dado órdenes de que hicieran

desaparecer todo recuerdo de ese

tipo. Pero tambien pensó, con la

irritación de un macho que odiaba las

complicaciones, que solo a una esposa

se le ocurriría examinar sus objetos

personales.

-¿De qué manera te he insultado_? –_

_dijo él tono _de aburrimiento que

normalmente le había servido para

bajarles los humos a la _mayoría de _las

mujeres.

-Yo soy tu _esposa. ¡_Ella era una

golfa¡ -en cuanto lo dijo, Serena se avergonzó

de sí misma. Utilizar un término tan cruel y

denigrante con una mujer a la que él

había amado era imperdonable, Darien Se

quedó helado. Sus ojos relampaguearon

de ira y su mirada de desprecio fue

castigo más que suficiente _para ella._

-Respeto su memoria, y lo mismo

harás tú, porque no estoy dispuesto a

tolerar tus celos -dijo con dureza.

-No tengo celos de ella... -musitó

Serena roncamente, con un nudo en la

garganta.

Darien no contestó. Simplemente,

abandonó la habitación, Serena,

desconcertada, cerró los ojos

desesperada por su propia estupidez.

Un minuto después corrió tras él, pero

cuando llegó a la escalera, la puerta de

abajo se cerraba de golpe.

Celosa, sí, admitió Serena con dolor.

Estaba amargamente celosa de la mujer

que había tenido en sus manos el

corazón de Darien. No importaba que

Beryl hubiera muerto: su recuerdo

seguía vivo. El nunca la mencionaba,

pero ella tampoco le había hecho ninguna

pregunta. Cuanto más importante

se hacía Darien para ella, menos

capaz de sentía de pensar en su

prometida. Pero, en realidad, no

había razón para que no conservara

una foto de Beryl; ni siquiera

estaba a la vista. Serena sabía que, al

meterse en lo que no le importaba,

había arruinado la última noche de su

luna de miel.

Con la esperanza de que

regresara y la determinación de pedirle

disculpas, Serena bajó a esperarlo al

salon. Estaba muy afectada y temía el

daño que podía haber causado a su

relación.

Se preguntó por qué parecía

condenada a ocupar siempre un

segundo puesto en él corazón de toda

la gente que le importaba. Era una

constante en su vida. Cosmas

siempre había sido el preferido de sus

padres, Serena solo era un bebé que

necesitaba un hogar y que la compasiva

y generosa Amanda había aceptado. Y

también ocupaba el segundo puesto

para su marido, porque Darien nunca

se habría casado con ella si Beryl

siguiera viva. Pero, aunque lo sabía,

se había enamorado locamente de él,

dejando de lado su mayor ambición:

reunirse con su hermana melliza.

Tenía la intención de desafiar a su

padre y contarle a Darien la verdad

sobre sus antecedentes, con la esperanza

de que entendiera cuándo

significaba para ella encontrar a Misty.

Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho

aún y la respuesta hizo que se

avergonzara de su propia cobardía.

Había evitado contarle a Darien que era

adoptada porque temía que pensara

peor de ella al saber que no era una

Gakis. Incluso Cosmas, que la quería, la había compadecido por no haber nacido

en la familia.

Mucho peor que todo eso era

saber que Darien se había marchado

completamente disgustado con ella.

Cuando Darien entró a la sala,

unas horas después, encontró a Serena

profundamente dormida en el sofá. Ella

se despertó cuando él la levantó en sus

brazos. Miró su rostro moreno y la leve

sonrisa que curvaba su boca y

parpadeó confusa, pero no pudo evitar

decir lo último que había pensado antes

de dormirse.

-¿Qué te parecería que tuviera

una foto de Seiya en nuestro

dormitorio? -le preguntó. Darien se

quedó quieto, completamente

desconcertado.

-No lo permitiría -gruñó, sin

pensarlo siquiera. Tras un segundo

de silencio, comprendió lo que había

dicho y sus pómulos cambiaron de

color.

-No debería haber dicho lo

que dije -se disculpó Serena, aplacada

por esa admisión.

Furioso por ese comentario

sobre Seiya y porque lo hubiera

atrapado de esa manera, Darien se

encogió de hombros y comenzó a

desvestirse. Ni un potro de tortura le

habría hecho confesar que había

reservado otras entradas para la

ópera para ese fin de semana.

-Darien, yo... -comenzó Serena,

sintiéndose culpable por haber

evitado pedirle una auténtica

disculpa.

-Tengo un vuelo a las seis de

la mañana -interrumpió él

fríamente-. Aplacemos cualquier

conversación seria hasta mi vuelta.

-Pero tengo que decirte algo,

y si espero, puede que pierda el

valor -dijo Serena, metiéndose en la

cama. Darien la miró con el ceño

fruncido-. Es un secreto de familia y

mi padre me advirtió que no te lo

dijera porque no quiere que se sepa

-dijo apresuradamente-. No nací en

la familia Gakis... soy adoptada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

DARIEN saltó del helicóptero

furioso. Cuando esa tarde había

entrado al despacho contiguo al suyo

y lo había encontrado vacío se había

sentido como si le hubieran dado

una puñalada en la espalda. Para él,

que Serena hubiera accedido a esperar

y no hubiera cumplido su palabra era

una traición imperdonable. Hasta ese

momento, había estado reflexionando

sobre el hecho de que era

hija de un padre que había tenido

más aventuras casado que las que

tenían la mayoría de los hombres de

solteros. Incluso había reconocido

que su propia reputación de mujeriego

empedernido podía excusar que

Serena no hubiera creído

inmediatamente su explicación con

respecto a Pascale.

Sin embargo, el giro que había

dado la situación lo preocupaba

mucho más. El equipo de seguridad

le dijo que había despedido a los

guardaespaldas y le horrorizó

imaginarse a Serena con ese ridículo

maletín lleno de dinero y de joyas

sola y sin protección. Serena tenía tanta

capacidad de cuidar de sí misma en el

mundo real como un personaje de

dibujos animados.

Se arrepintió de no haber

mencionado el contenido de ese

maletín cuando estaban en París.

Pero no había querido avergonzarla

ni hacerle daño. Suponía que tenía

derecho a sus pequeñas manías. Que

no pudiera soportar la idea de

separarse de las joyas heredadas de

su madre y no se sintiera segura sin

una enorme cantidad

de dinero no era problema, siempre y

cuando estuviera protegida en todo

momento.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la

policía cuando uno de los

guardaespaldas admitió que en

realidad sí la estaban siguiendo dos

hombres, pero que no se lo habían

dicho a él por si le molestaba que la

hubieran desobedecido. El inmenso

alivio de Darien se convirtió poco a

poco en la ira más intensa que había

sentido en su vida.

Serena, rígida y con la cabeza

alta, esperaba la llamada en la

puerta. ¡Tenía que ser Darien! No

podía creer en la coincidencia de que

otro ejecutivo de su empresa hubiera

decidido alojarse en el mismo hotel

que _ella. Se recordó _que no _le daba_

miedo nada de lo que pudiera decirle

Darien, pero su pánico se mezclaba

con una intensa excitación.

De repente, sin llamada previa,

se oyó el clic de la tarjeta que hacía

de llave y la puerta se abrió de par en

par. Darien entró de una zancada y

cerró la puerta. Sus ojos llameaban

de furia y tenía el rostro

desencajado.

-¿Cómo te atreves ha

registrarte como una Gakis? -le lanzó

Darien sin preámbulos-. ¿Cómo te

atreves a negar mi nombre?

Serena no se esperaba algo así,

entreabrió los labios y, sin saber qué

decir, los cerró de nuevo para, al

menos, salvaguardar su dignidad.

-¡No debería extrañarme tu

arrogancia! -continuó Darien—. ¡Eres

una Gakis de pies a cabeza!

-Eso no es verdad... -dijo ella

abriendo los ojos celestes con

asombro.

-¿No? ¿Qué derecho tenías a

decirme que nuestro matrimonio

había acabado? ¿Acaso eres la única

persona involucrada? ¿Es que no te

equivocas nunca? ¿Siempre juzgas a

los demás sin tener pruebas? Al primer

problema huyes como si te

persiguieran los demonios.

Serena apretó los dientes y se

negó a reaccionar en modo alguno.

-Pero claro, eres una Gakis...

¿cómo podrías equivocarte? -

remachó Darien con sorna. Sacó una

pequeña grabadora y la puso sobre

la mesa-. Solo que esta vez, como

vas a comprobar, ¡has hecho el ridículo!

-¿En serio? -Serena tenía la cara

roja como la grana-. ¿Qué va a hacer

esa máquina? ¿Paralizarme?

-En mi despacho graban todas

mis conversaciones -Darien pulsó el

botón con fuerza.

El aparato se puso en marcha.

Serena, tensa, escuchó a Darien aceptar

la llamada de Paséale y reconoció la

voz profunda de la mujer de

inmediato La sorprendió que Pascale

le hablara a Darien en griego. Ella le

decía que iba a pasar la noche en

Londres y que, como sabía que

Darien también estaba allí, esperaba

que pudieran encontrarse. Inmóvil

como una estatua Serena escuchó el

resto de la conversación. La voz de

Darien sonó fría y distante cuando

comprendió que Pascale se había

instalado en el apartamento, pero ella

insistió en que cenaran juntos.

-Déjame en paz -se oyó la voz

seca de Darien-. Usa el apartamento

esta noche si quieres, pero cuando te

vayas deja allí la llave. No iré a

visitarte.

-Pero sabes dónde encontrarme

si cambias de opinión -ronroneó

Pascale provocativa antes de colgar.

Siguió el silencio. Serena,

inquieta, jugueteaba con los

extremos del cinturón de la bata. Por

dentro, estallaba de júbilo y alivio. Se

había equivocado por completo y la

hacía inmensamente feliz saber que

había juzgado mal a su marido. Todo

el peso del dolor con el

que llevaba luchando todo el día

desapareció en un instante.

-Darien... -fijó los ojos brillantes

en él y siguió con tono ronco de

emoción-. Yo...

-No -Darien alzó una mano con

desprecio-. ¡No te atrevas a pensar ni

un segundo que con pedir perdón

vas a solucionar algo esta vez!

-Pero sí lo siento... -musitó Serena

con sorpresa.

-Dijiste que esperarías en el

despacho, me mentiste. Nunca me he

quedado con un mujer en la que no

confiara. Espero de mi esposa un alto

grado de lealtad y honradez. ¡Y tú

careces de esas dos cualidades!

-Pero, yo... -a Serena se le cerró la

garganta, su condena la había

devastado.

-No hay peros que valgan -

Darien la miró de arriba abajó con

desdén-. Me dejaste plantado

cuando lo menos que me debías era

escucharme. Al primer problema,

¡destruyes lo que tenemos y te

marchas!

-¿Qué se suponía que tenía

que creer cuando me encontré a

Pascale en tu apartamento? -exigió

íone emotivamente, intentando

defenderse.

-Se suponía que debías creer en

mí. Se suponía que debías valorar nuestro matrimonio lo suficiente para

quedarte y discutir la situación como

una persona adulta. Pero solo fuiste

capaz de acusar y marcharte -acusó

Darien-. No te importó nada más. No

escuchaste nada de lo que dije...

-Pascale me dijo que erais

amantes...

-Erais es la única palabra

operativa. Hace más de dos meses

que no la veo, y nuestra relación

acabó mucho antes de la boda.

-De acuerdo, tuve una reacción

exagerada -Serena empezaba a estar

desesperada-. Debería haberte dado

la oportunidad de explicarte...

-Pero no hubiera sido

suficiente, ¿verdad? –Darien la miró

con dureza-. Si Pascale me hubiera

llamado al móvil, no habría podido

probar que no íbamos a vernos.

¿Dónde estaríamos ahora si no

tuviera una grabación de esa

llamada al despacho? -espetó él con

tono amargo. Serena se puso blanca

como la nieve-. Creo que sin esa

grabación, para ti estaría muerto y

enterrado. Si no tienes fe en mí, no

hay matrimonio para nosotros.

La dureza de su voz hizo que

Serena se le encogiera el corazón.

Había pasado de un estado

defensivo a uno de júbilo, y ahora él

la rechazaba. Lo había acusado de

algo que no había hecho y se había

negado a creer en su palabra. Se

preguntó, asolada por el

remordimiento, por qué había estado

tan dispuesta a juzgarlo culpable.

Recordó las maravillosas semanas

que habían compartido en Paría y su

felicidad cuando llegó a Londres esa

misma mañana. De pronto, lo

comprendió todo.

-Verás... -musitó débilmente

Serena con voz tensa-. Nunca había

sido tan feliz como ahora y, quizá, no

podía acabar de creerlo. Cuando

Pascale dijo eso, fue como si todo el

tiempo hubiera estado esperando

que me traicionaras. Simplemente lo

acepté. Me pareció más realista y

natural que toda esa felicidad.

Darien la miraba con los ojos

entrecerrados y el ceñó fruncido,

prestando mucha atención a sus

palabras.

-Creo que soy muy cínica, pero

no arrogante. Creo que intento

protegerme porque me han hecho

mucho daño -admitió Serena

tensamente-. Crecí en un hogar en el

que mi única fuerza era mi orgullo,

pero tenía que sacrificarlo para

mantenerme a salvo. No estoy acostumbrada

a poder apoyarme ni confiar

en nadie pero... pero puedo aprender.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo por

ocultar el efecto que le causaba ese

explicación, se sentía como si le

hubieran dado un puñetazo en la

boca del estómago. Comprendio

hasta qué punto su propia infancia,

feliz y sin complicaciones, había

marcado sus expectativas con respecto

a la vida y a la gente. Siempre

había dado por hecho lo que Serena

nunca había tenido: seguridad, confianza

en que todas sus necesidades

serían satisfechas y, por su puesto,

cariño. Entenderlo, al fin, lo desoló.

Cruzó la distancia que los separaba

de una zancada y la tomó entre sus

brazos. Ella se tensó, pero se le aceleró

el corazón.

-No quiero tu compasión... -

rechazó.

-¿Te vale mi lujuria? -

interrumpió él rápidamente. Serena dejó escapar una risa rota.

Como una muñeca de trapo, dejó

que la aplastara contra su pecho

fuerte y varonil y hundió la cara en su

hombro. Él acarició su cabello con

una mano temblorosa, emocionado.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar

por esto -murmuró ella.

-Olvídalo. Acabo de

comprender que vengo de un sitio al

que tú ni siquiera has llegado -

aseguró Darien, aunque Serena no

entendió qué quería decir-. Pero no

me casé contigo para liarme con otras

mujeres. He tenido muchos años de

libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, lo

hice, ahora estoy preparado para

algo distinto. Tienes que aceptar

eso.

-Sí... -en ese momento llamaron

a la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios será? -gruñó

Darien.

-Seguramente es la cena que

he pedido.

Darien la soltó y abrió la puerta.

Un camarero entró con un carrito,

sirvió la mesa y se marchó

rápidamente, con una generosa

propina en la mano, Serena miró a Darien

encandilada por sus ojos, la vitalidad y

fuerza de su atlético cuerpo, y, sobre

todo, por ese autocontrol que le

permitía manifestar tanto su ira como

su ternura. Era un hombre

maravilloso y no se lo merecía, no se

atrevía a preguntarle si estaba

dispuesto a perdonarla.

-¿Cuánta hambre tienes? -

preguntó Darien roncamente.

-No... -en el instante en que

Serena percibió el destello de deseo

sexual que iluminaba sus ojos,

convirtiéndolos en oro puro, se le

cerró la garganta.

-Te deseo, _yineka mou _-

admitió Darien, guiándola paso a

paso hacia el dormitorio-. No tienes

idea de hasta qué punto.

-¿Aún? -íone sintió una intensa

oleada de alivio.

-Es una obsesión continua -

confirmó Darien, inclinando la

cabeza y besándola con pasión.

Serena se derritió en sus brazos.

Gimió con deseo y, de puntillas, se

colgó de sus hombros. Darien, con

un suspiro de frustración, la alzó en

brazos y la colocó en el diván del

dormitorio.

-Debería seguir enfadado

contigo -gruñó-. No suelo perseguir

a las mujeres por todo el país. Yo no

hago ese tipo de cosas...

-No tendrás que volver a

hacerlo -juró Serena.

-¿Podrías escribirlo y firmarlo

por triplicado? -se burló Darien,

capturando sus labios con ardor

mientras le quitaba la bata. Se

apartó de ella para desvestirse y

contempló su cuerpo desnudo con

admiración-. Eres bellísima -

susurró, volviendo a su lado.

Volvió a atrapar su boca con

pasión. Ella supo que nunca se

cansaría de esa sensación

maravillosa, de ese deseo que la

consumía. Había pensado que nunca

volverían a estar juntos y,

recorriendo sus musculosos brazos

con las manos, se arqueó hacia él,

abriendo lo muslos instintivamente.

-No esperes -incitó,

mordiendo su hombro suavemente.

Darien alzó la cabeza con

satisfacción.

-¿Tanto me deseas?

-Siempre... -gimió ella al notar

su presión. La penetró con lentitud y

seguridad, y la sensación fue tan

exquisita que se le llenaron los ojos

de lágrimas. Se arqueó hacia él,

obligándolo a acelerar el ritmo para

que se acoplara al suyo. Cuando

alcanzó la cima cegadora del placer,

tuvo la sensación de que estallaba

en olas de espuma cálida y sedosa.

-Supongo que ahora debería

dejarte comer -suspiró Darien con

desgana, robándole un último beso.

La colocó encima de él y la abrazó

posesivamente, estrechándola

contra su cuerpo grande y húmedo-.

Sé que no has comido desde que

bajaste de ese avión esta mañana,

_ágape mou._

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Serena

emergió suavemente de su ensueño

satisfecho y alzó la cabeza.

-Te siguieron desde la oficina.

¿Cómo crees que te encontré tan

pronto? -la chispa burlona de sus

ojos se apagó-. No vuelvas a

despedir a tus guardaespaldas.

-Si me siguieron, no

obedecieron mis órdenes -replicó

Serena sonrojándose. Darien entrelazó

los dedos en su alborotado cabello.

-Les agradecí mucho que no lo

hicieran. En París, una noche dejaste

ese maletín que llevas a todas partes

abierto sobre el tocador y vi lo que

hay dentro.

Serena se quedó helada y

palideció. ¿Había visto el dinero que

había pensado utilizar como fondo

para huir de su matrimonio? No había

sabido cómo deshacerse del dinero

sin alertar a Darien de que había

preparado la escapada del día de su

boda con mucha antelación.

-Ese dinero debería estar en el

banco, y los diamantes en una caja

de seguridad -sugirió él.

Serena, con la boca seca, asintió

de inmediato, esperando la pregunta

obvia: ¿por qué acarreaba un

maletín lleno de dinero y joyas? Pero

Darien se limitó a esbozar esa sonrisa

que la paralizaba el corazón. Apoyó

la cabeza en su hombro, aliviada

porque no la interrogara, pero con

un gran peso en la conciencia.

Nunca se

atrevería a confesar la verdad; si se

enteraba de lo egoísta y estúpida que

había sido antes de la boda, nunca la

perdonaría.

-Bueno... -dijo Darien con

estudiada indiferencia-. Fuiste a una

casa antes de venir aquí. ¿Para qué?

-Era la casa de la familia de

acogida de mi hermana melliza -Serena

sonrió, olvidando sus remordimientos al

pensar en su hermana-. Expliqué quién

era y ahora... ¡Tengo el teléfono de

Mina!

-¿Qué dijo tu hermana cuando la

llamaste? -Darien se incorporó de golpe,

sobresaltándola.

-Aun no he llamado... me pareció

que era demasiado tarde... -explicó.

Darien soltó un suspiro exasperado e

hizo que le contara exactamente lo que

había dicho y a quién en Fossets.

-¿No te das cuenta de que tu

melliza debe estar pegada al teléfono,

esperando tu llamada? La gente no se

calla ese tipo de información. Seguro

que ya sabe que has ido a su antigua

casa y tienes su teléfono.

-Llamaré mañana temprano -

dijo Serena enrojeciendo.

Darien saltó de la cama, fue al

salón y recogió el papel que había visto

antes en la mesita de café. Se rio de sí mismo. Había pensado que podía ser el

teléfono de Seiya. Pero el hijo del

pescador era historia _pasada._

Minutos después, Serena se

encontró con el auricular en la mano

mientras su esposo, en calzoncillos, la

observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Es más de medianoche -

protestó-. No está bien llamar a estas

horas.

-Estás asustada y

probablemente ella también. Llama -

ordenó Darien.

-Soy Serena Christoulakis -balbuceó

cuando una agitada voz femenina

respondió al teléfono inmediatamente-.

¿Eres Mina?

-Sí. ¿Eres mi melliza? -preguntó la voz.

-Sí. No sé qué decir... ahora que

te he encontrado...

-Yo también estoy confusa, pero

encantada. Me aterrorizaba que no

llamaras _y no me _podía creer que

la prima de Birdie dejara que te fueses

sin pedirte tu nombre y tu dirección -la

voz de Mina comenzó a sonar brillante y

ansiosa-. Si te organizamos un vuelo especial,

¿podrías venir esta noche?

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa

y se volvió hacia Darien para

comentárselo en griego.

-No -rechazó él inmediatamente-

. Ya estás agotada. Dile que iremos

mañana a primera hora.

-¿Con quién estás? -preguntó

Mina con curiosidad-. ¿En qué idioma

estás hablando?

Desde ese momento, perdieron la

noción del tiempo. Darien pidió comida

recién hecha para los dos, Serena se

acurrucó en el sofá y comenzó a

contestar las preguntas de su melliza;

cuando adquirió confianza, ella también

empezó a preguntar. Darien fue a

ducharse. Llegó la cena, pero Serena se

limitó a picotear con una mano, incapaz

de dejar de hablar. Finalmente, accedió a

separarse de su hermana durante unas

horas cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía

que ahogar un bostezo entre frase y

frase. Se desmoronó en el sofá con una

sonrisa feliz.,

-Mí hermana vive e/i _un castillo_

-Je Jijo _a _AJexio.

Darien alzó a su esposa en brazos,

la llevó al dormitorio y la acostó. Fue al

salón a recuperar los anillos que había

visto en la mesita de café y, cuando

regresó, estaba profundamente dormida.

Volvió a ponerle la alianza,

preguntándose por qué le parecía tan

importante hacerlo.

Serena burbujeaba de

expectación y nervios cuando el

helicóptero se posó en la pista de

aterrizaje privada del Castillo Eyre.

-Mina va a adorarte -predijo

Darien, agarrándole la mano para

ayudarla a bajar.

Toda la atención de Serena se

centró en la mujer que se aproximaba

con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

Corrió hacia ellos con piernas largas y

ágiles y el cabello rojizo revuelto por la

brisa.

-Deja que te mire... -unos ojos

de color gris azulado examinaron

fascinados a su melliza, más pequeña

y nerviosa-. Oh, Dios mío, eres

diminuta... y muy, muy guapa -

exclamó, moviendo la cabeza de lado

a lado-. Eres la vivo imagen de

nuestra abuela paterna. Nuestro padre

tiene un retrato de ella. Fue una

belleza legendaria de los años treinta.

Serena, al ver los ojos de su

hermana, llenos de lágrimas como los suyos y oír esas palabras que, por primera

vez, la conectaban con otra

familia, sintió una gran emoción. Sin

saber cómo, se abrazaron, riendo y

llorando al mismo tiempo. Después,

Mina la rodeó con un brazo, la guió

hacia un coche deportivo y, sin dejar

de parlotear, emprendió el regreso al

castillo.

Entretanto, Malachite y Darien se

habían presentado, quedándose

aparte para no interferir en ese

reencuentro que tenía lugar después

de veinte años.

-¡Será posible! -masculló

Malachite al ver al coche alejarse-. ¡Mina

nos ha dejado aquí!

En silencio, los dos esperaron a

que el coche disminuyera la velocidad

y volviera por ellos. Unos segundos

después Darien y Malachite

intercambiaron una mirada de

incredulidad masculina, pero no les

pareció necesario comentar que les

habían olvidado como si fueran un par

de maletas superfluas.

Volvieron al castillo paseando y

Malachite explicó que había otra hermana

más, llamada Rei. Había nacido del

primer matrimonio de la madre de Serena

y Mina, y estaba casada con el

príncipe heredero de Quamar.

-También habla mucho -

comentó Malachite-. Mina la llamó por

teléfono esta madrugada, así que

sospecho que no tardarás en conocer a

Rei.

-Cuantos más, mejor -rio Darien-.

No tiene mucha familia, que digamos.

-¿Minos Gakis? -tras admitir que

era consciente de quién era Serena

exactamente, Malachite observó la

adusta expresión que cruzó el rostro

de Darien y se relajó del todo-. Sugiero

que vayamos a comer...

-Que las dejemos disfrutar de

su reunión y tardemos en volver -

Darien esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad-.

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que

tardarán nuestras esposas en echarnos

de menos?

Acurrucadas en los dos

extremos del mismo sofá mientras

tomaban café, Mina y Serena solo

recordaron a sus esposos cuando

Murdo, el mayordomo, entró a

anunciar el almuerzo y a preguntar si

los señores volverían a tiempo para

comer. Mina e Serena se miraron

consternadas y después estallaron en

risitas culpables al comprender lo que

habían hecho.

-¿Te habías olvidado de Malachite

alguna vez? -preguntó Serena.

-No, y supongo que está furioso

-rezongó Mina-. ¿Qué me dices de

Darien?

-No creo que le haya gustado

mucho -confió Serena. Pero cuando

Murdo les dijo que sus maridos

habían regresado al castillo y después

se habían marchado en el todoterreno

de Malachite, ambas se relajaron. Mina

le habló a Serena de su madre, Carrie

Garitón, ya fallecida, y de su relación

con el padre de ambas, Oliver

Sargent. A Serena le encantó saber que

tenía otra hermana más, Rei,

mayor que ellas. El resto de la tarde

transcurrió plácidamente, con su

sobrino Connor, sentado en su

regazo, charlando y conociéndose.

Al atardecer, Serena

contemplando la puesta de sol sobre

el lago desde la ventana gótica de su

dormitorio, lanzó una suspiro de

alegría. Darien, que había regresado

con Malachite justo a tiempo para la cena, la rodeó con sus brazos y la giró

hacia así.

-¿Ha sido un buen día?

-Maravilloso -replicó ella.

-Deberíamos comprar una

casa aquí -sugirió él. Serena se puso

tensa y, comprendiendo que ya era

hora de que fuera más sincera con

Darien, inhaló profundamente.

-No hace falta. Heredé la casa

de Londres de Cos-mas, y mi madre

adoptiva me dejó Caradore Park, la

casa de campo de su familia. No he

visitado ninguna de las dos

propiedades, pero mi padre las

utiliza cuando viene a Inglaterra.

-¿Y no se te había ocurrido

mencionar esos detalles hasta ahora?

-preguntó Darien con voz tensa.

-No me pareció importante -

Serena se encogió de hombros y evitó

su mirada incrédula-. Creo que voy a

bañarme -murmuró, dirigiéndose

hacia el cuarto de baño a velocidad

supersónica. Darien agarró la puerta

antes de que se cerrara.

-Hay más, ¿verdad? -inquirió

con firmeza.

-Mamá y Cosmas me lo

dejaron todo -confesó Serena, tragando

saliva. Una ojeada al rostro de su marido

le confirmó que él tenía bastante

claro lo que ese «todo» implicaba.

-Ya veo... -afirmó Darien

vocalizando lentamente-. Lo pondrás

todo en un fideicomiso para nuestros

hijos.

-No... -musitó Serena, tras un

breve silencio.

-Ya te expliqué lo que opinaba a

ese respecto -declaró Darien con toda

la fuerza de su personalidad, Serena

palideció e inclinó la cabeza-. Un

esposo griego considera que tiene el

derecho de mantener a su mujer -

declaró con convicción y testarudez.

Serena apretó los dientes; el orgullo

de Darien interfería con su inteligencia.

Ella no confiaba en que la asociación

con su padre durase mucho, e

intentaba protegerlos a ambos. Antes

o después, Minos Gakis haría algún

negocio sucio que lo indignaría, y si

Darien intentaba disolver la sociedad,

Minos haría lo posible por arruinarlo.

Era muy posible que llegara el momento

en el que Darien se alegrase de

tener una esposa económicamente

independiente cuyos bienes no estuvieran

atados en un fideicomiso.

-No aceptaré ningún

compromiso en ese sentido -advirtió

Darien con un tono letal que hizo que

ella sintiera un escalofrío-. Es una

cuestión de lo que es «correcto» -

concluyó, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Cuando Serena salió del baño

Darien ya estaba en la cama, apoyado

en un montón de almohadas que

había apilado. Sus ojos se encontraron

e Serena se estremeció. Verlo siempre le

provocaba un impacto que la dejaba

sin aliento.

-Como yo lo veo, _ágape mou _-

declaró Darien con voz tranquila-, esto

también es una cuestión de confianza.

¿Tienes o no tienes confianza en mi

capacidad de cuidar de ti?

Inmediatamente, Serena vio las

desventajas de haberle dado tiempo a

reflexionar hasta encontrar el argumento

más peligroso para ambos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastrero

como para preguntarme eso? ¿Qué

puedo contestar ante algo así?

-Sí... o _no... _-Darien se negó a

dar marcha atrás.

Serena, comprendiendo que una

negativa heriría profundamente su

orgullo y socavaría su matrimonio, hizo

algo que nunca antes había hecho:

con un movimiento sensual e

insinuante, se deshizo del camisón.

Sintió el súbito ardor de la mirada de

Darien, fija en sus pechos y sus

estrechas caderas. La atmósfera

cambió por completo. Sin apenas

respirar, se acercó a la cama y se

acostó a su lado, agitando su larga

cabellera.

-Sí... claro que sí -susurró

dulcemente.

-Eres una bruja -gruñó Darien,

enredando los dedos en su cabello. La

agarró con fuerza y la puso sobre sí,

reclamando su boca con un beso

ardiente y apasionado.

Durante el fin de semana, Serena habló largamente por teléfono con su

hermanastra, Rei, y acordó encontrarse con su padre natural, Oliver, en su

siguiente visita a Londres. Darien tenía que regresar a Grecia y, aunque le dolía dejar a

su melliza, no quería separarse de él. Estaban recién casados y ella demasiado enamorada

como para aceptar la invitación de Mina, que quería que pasara unos días más

en el castillo.

Minutos antes de embarcar en su vuelo a Atenas, Darien recibió una llamada

urgente que atendió en privado. Después del despegue Serena notó las arrugas de

tensión que surcaban su rostro y su mirada sombría.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

Darien dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Seguía anonadado por la noticia que

acababa de recibir. Su suegro había empeorado notablemente, los médicos habían

decidido que ya no era viable otra operación y que no podían hacer más por él.

Desolado al ver la mirada interrogante e inocente de Serena, se maldijo por no haber-solo

contado desobedeciendo las órdenes de Minos


End file.
